D'autres Vies
by marguerite26
Summary: Suite de Reincarnation. Après l'intervention de leur proches, Hermione et Drago, séparés, sont une nouvelle fois envoyés dans le passé, mais où exactement ? La Rome Antique, Drago en Gladiateur? Voyage dans plusieurs époques, romance, et aventures au rdv
1. Intervention amicale

_Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas quoi dire face à la deferlante de reviews que j'ai eu pour le derniers chapitre de Reincarnation ! Je crois que le mot adéquat c'est Merci ! Merci à tous ! Je vous adore !_

_Bref, concernant cette nouvelle fic voici le sujet : C'est la suite de ma fanfic sur le couple Drago/Hermione Reincarnation (que vous pouvez lire !) mais cette histoire peut se lire à elle seule, je suppose sans avoir lu Reincarnation avant. Bref, cette histoire se passe 4 ans après Poudlard, Hermione et Drago sont séparés. La suite à vous de le découvrir._

_**Disclaimer** : Je ne possède que la trame de l'histoire, l'univers entier est à la talentueuse J.K Rowling._

_Bonne lecture à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Intervention amicale.

Le sang de Drago se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines dès qu'il aperçut la jeune femme entrer dans la Grande Salle. Officiellement cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, officieusement, beaucoup moins longtemps. Il savait que ça la rendrait folle de savoir qu'il l'avait suivi pendant des mois, rien que pour savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, et comment elle s'était remise de sa rupture…

Car oui Hermione et lui s'étaient séparés un an auparavant. C'était son choix à lui. Après plus de trois ans de bonheur parfait, tout du moins du côté d'Hermione, il avait pris la décision de la quitter et de quitter l'Angleterre par la même occasion. Il avait cru pouvoir affronter sa peur de la perdre après l'incident de potion de leur septième année qui les avait ramené dans le passé et leur avait montré le destin d'une de leur vie antérieure, mais il avait eu tort. Pendant trois ans, il avait vécu dans la peur que quelque chose arrive à la femme qu'il aimait. Plusieurs fois, il avait été sur le point de tout abandonner mais l'amour d'Hermione et sa confiance en leur couple l'avaient toujours fait tenir bon.

Jusqu'à cette nuit horrible où Hermione avait été enlevée. Un vieil ennemi des Malefoys avait voulu faire chanter la famille, et Hermione lui servait de monnaie d'échange ; le monde sorcier était au courant de la relation qu'entretenait le fils unique des Malefoys avec la sorcière d'ascendance moldu, et tout le monde savait à quel point Drago était amoureux d'elle. Cet homme pensait que Drago et son père donnerait n'importe quoi pour la récupérer, et il avait raison. Harry, et Drago poursuivant des études pour devenir Aurors s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de l'homme, qu'ils avaient retrouvé sans trop de problème. Au final, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal, puisque Hermione avait été libérée et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre égratignure, mais cet enlèvement avait profondément choqué Drago. Il avait ravivé des souvenirs vieux de quatre ans, quand, durant son enfermement dans le corps du Drago de 1943, il avait vu sa femme, Hermione, mourir sous ses yeux.

La nuit où il avait comprit qu'Hermione avait été enlevée, il avait sentit le froid envahir sa poitrine, et son cœur se serrait irrémédiablement. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de la perdre à nouveau. Il avait donc pris la décision qu'il croyait la plus juste. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione avant de partir pour la France.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Je t'en prie Drago. Ne recommence pas tout, comme il y a trois ans. Je vais bien, il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

- Je sais, répondit Drago en empilant ses affaires dans sa valise. Mais cet incident m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester à mes côtés.

- C'est toujours la même chose. On en reviens toujours au même problème, gémit la jeune femme en sortant un à un les vêtements de Drago de sa valise.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées, soupira-t-il, en reprenant brutalement ses affaires. S'il te plait Hermione. Tu seras beaucoup mieux sans moi.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu sais que c'est faux. Nous sommes heureux ensemble. Ne laisse pas tes peurs tout gâcher.

- Cette fois, tu ne me feras pas rester, marmonna Drago en fermant sa valise, et en l'empoignant fermement.

- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment.

Drago s'approcha doucement d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura avant de s'éloigner lentement d'elle :

- C'est parce que je t'aime que je pars.

Il était presque arrivé à la porte quand il entendit la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

- Si tu pars aujourd'hui, alors n'attends pas de moi que j'attende bien sagement que ta crise soit passée et que tu reviennes d'excuser. Si tu pars, notre histoire sera définitivement terminée, annonça-t-elle une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux.

Drago ne s'était même pas retourné. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard de celle qu'il aimait. Il savait que si il se retournait maintenant, il n'aurait pas le courage de partir. Or cela ne devait pas se produire.

- Tu sais, murmura-t-il tenant toujours fermement sa valise d'une main crispée. Ça va faire plus de trois ans maintenant qu'on est revenu de Paris et de cette guerre et pourtant il ne se passe pas une seule journée sans que je te revoie tomber devant moi, le corps criblé de balle. Cette image me hantera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours je le sais, mais je ne prendrais pas le risques de te voir subir le même sort dans cette vie. Je suis désolé…Mais tu as raison, ne m'attends, refais ta vie, ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Sur ces derniers mots, il avait quitté leur appartement pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Mais la vie sans Hermione était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait. Quand on lui avait proposé ce poste de deux ans dans le sud de la France, il y avait vu une opportunité exceptionnelle de s'éloigner de la jeune femme de manière à ce que le travail et la distance qui les séparaient l'empêchent de trop penser à elle. Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné du tout, il n'avait même pas tenu six mois là-bas et était rentré en quatrième vitesse en Angleterre, pour découvrir qu'Hermione avait déménager et habitué désormais avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Par respect pour elle, il n'avait pas voulu l'aborder, même si il en mourrait d'envie. Mais quand il avait reçu cette lettre de Poudlard l'invitant à une soirée commémorative pour les anciens élèves, il s'était dit que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui de pouvoir lui parler, s'excuser, la supplier de bien vouloir lui pardonner, et de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il dépérissait seul, sans elle, et avait comprit l'erreur qu'il avait faite en la quittant, il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour réparer les choses.

C'est avec ses pensées et son enthousiasme angoissé qu'il s'était rendu à Poudlard aujourd'hui. Il était arrivé en avance et s'était posté près du buffet. Plusieurs personnes étaient venues le saluer.

- Drago ! s'exclama Ginny. Comment vas-tu ? Enfin revenu de France ?

Drago tiqua en fixant la jeune femme. Son mari, Harry, savait parfaitement que cela faisait des mois qu'il était rentré en Angleterre et il ne lui avait rien dit ?

- Il y avait trop de soleil pour moi là-bas ! répondit-il en prenant Ginny dans ses bras. Comment va le bébé ?

- Tout va très bien ! répondit Ginny en posant la main sur son ventre rebondi, tandis que Harry arrivait à ses côtés.

- Salut Malefoy, dit Harry d'un ton cordial.

- Bonjour Potter, salua Drago en lui serrant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois déjà enceinte Ginny. Quand tu fais quelque chose, tu ne le fais pas à moitié Potter.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Avec le temps, Malefoy et lui étaient devenus presque ami, mais les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure et ils leur arrivaient souvent de s'envoyer de petites répliques plus ou moins acerbes.

- Alors raconte nous ton séjour ! s'écria Ginny très excitée. Tu nous as ramené une petite française dans ta valise ?

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit et Ginny se mordit immédiatement la lèvre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû poser une telle question.

- Non…non…je n'ai rencontré pers….

Alors qu'Harry et Ginny attendaient que Drago finisse sa phrase, celui-ci s'était brusquement figé et fixait un point derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et comprirent immédiatement la raison du changement du jeune homme.

Hermione venait d'arriver, très en beauté comme d'habitude…mais elle n'était pas seule. Un homme l'accompagnait et à en juger par sa main possessive entourant la taille de la jeune femme, ils étaient plus que de simples connaissances. Le peu de couleurs qui restaient encore sur le visage de Drago disparurent à mesure que le couple s'avançait vers eux.

La jeune femme brune aussi avait perdu son sourire quand elle avait aperçu les yeux de Drago se poser sur elle. Son cœur n'avait pas tout à fait cicatrisé de leur séparation, et le voir devant elle était un véritable supplice. Elle avait mis des mois à se remettre de leur rupture et quand enfin elle pensait avoir réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau, le voilà qui réapparaissait. Néanmoins, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entraîna son compagnon vers le trio.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança Hermione d'un air faussement enjoué en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Harry et Ginny lui renvoyèrent sa salutation et serrèrent la main de l'homme qui accompagnait Hermione. Cette dernière sentit le regard brûlant de Drago sur elle et se tourna vers lui, s'étant détaché de son cavalier. Sitôt qu'il vit les yeux d'Hermione s'attarder sur lui, Drago s'approcha d'elle et sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que se soit, il la prit dans ses bras de manière très possessive. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû s'écarter de lui mais sentir son parfum délicieusement enivrant lui monter aux narines, et ses bras la serrer en tremblant légèrement, elle n'en eu pas le courage. Les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent doucement l'oreille d'Hermione et il murmura doucement avant de s'écarta d'elle :

- Tu m'as manqué.

Drago faisait toujours face à Hermione, ses deux mains sur ses épaules et son regard planté dans le sien. Un léger mais pourtant sonore raclement de gorge les fit sortir de leur torpeur. Le compagnon d'Hermione les fixait, une lueur dangereuse dansant dans ses prunelles.

- Dites le si nous vous dérangeons…s'exclama l'homme.

- Mais pas du tout, répondit vivement Hermione en s'éloignant de Drago. Will je te présente Drago, un…un ami de longue date. Drago voici Will, mon…

- Son petit ami, termina le dénommé Will avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres tout en tendant la main vers Drago.

Drago serra la main que lui tendait le petit ami d'Hermione comme si il voulait la broyer et répondit d'un ton acide.

- Ravi de vous connaître, dit Drago.

- Moi de même, répondit Will en grimaçant de douleur.

- Hermione…reprit Drago. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler une minute ? en privé ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Will sans même laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre.

- Tu permets ! s'exclama Hermione rouge de colère.

Elle détestait qu'on prenne les décisions à sa place, et même si elle s'apprêtait à répondre négativement à Drago, la réaction purement machiste de son cavalier lui fit dire le contraire.

- Une minute Drago, et pas une de plus, dit-elle.

Drago hocha la tête et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Will était furieux. C'est à ce moment là que Ron apparut à côté d'eux.

- Harry ! Tu es là ? C'est l'heure qu'on y aille ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Aller où ? demanda Ginny d'un ton suspicieux.

- Nulle part ma chérie, répondit précipitamment Harry. Juste une petite histoire que ton frère et moi avons à régler. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mais…commença à protester la jeune femme, se doutant qu'une histoire pas très nette était en train de se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Tiens Ginny regardes là bas ! s'exclama Ron en la coupant dans son élan. Neville et Luna viennent d'arriver. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'irais pas les rejoindre et leur présenter…euh c'est quoi votre nom déjà ?

- William mais tout le monde m'appelle Will, répondit le jeune homme d'un air pincé.

- Bien, répondit Ron. Vas donc présenter Will à Neville et Luna, je suis sûr qu'ils vont très bien s'entendre. Et je te ramène ton mari dans quelques minutes.

Sans écouter la réplique de Ginny, Ron entraîna Harry vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

- Ginny va me tuer quand elle saura ce qu'on a fait, gémit Harry.

- Tu sais que Malefoy avait raison l'autre jour quand il disait que le mariage t'avait ramolli. Allez un peu de courage. On fait tout ça pour le bonheur d'Hermione, dit Ron.

- Très bien, répondit Harry. Mais quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, Hermione et Ginny sauront que tu m'as obligé à faire ça.

- Quelle poule mouillée, rit son ami.

Il sortirent de la salle et se retrouvèrent face au directeur de Poudlard et du professeur de potion.

- On a faillit attendre, marmonna Rogue.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, répondit Ron. Vous avez vu où ils sont partis ?

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de mal à les retrouver.

- Vous êtes vraiment surs qu'on doive aller jusqu'à bout ? demanda Harry d'une voix angoissée.

- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, et même si je n'aurais jamais penser dire ça un jour, je suis d'accord avec Potter, déclara Rogue. Tout cela est ridicule.

- Trêve de bavardage, nous avons un plan et nous devons le respecter ! déclara Ron en entraînant les trois hommes aux détours d'un couloir.

Pendant ce temps, Drago avait conduit Hermione dans un couloir désert, tout près de la bibliothèque. Ils s'arrêtèrent et Hermione commença à parler alors que Drago jetait des regards frénétiques autour de lui.

- Alors Drago, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me…

La fin de la phrase de la jeune femme fut noyée par la bouche de Drago qui s'écrasa sur la sienne. Ce baiser sembla durer une éternité pour Hermione et quand elle reprit enfin ses esprits, Drago s'était détaché d'elle et la regardait avec l'air de petit chiot pris en faute :

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ça fait des mois que j'en rêvais !

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! s'exclama Hermione en revenant de sa surprise. J'ai été claire la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Si tu partais, je referais ma vie, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je suis avec Will maintenant.

- Je t'en prit, ne me fais pas rire, ricana Drago. Ce type est ridicule. Nous étions beaucoup mieux ensemble.

- Oui mais tu as tout gâché, alors maintenant laisse moi s'il te plait.

- Ne me dis pas que je ne t'ai pas manqué pendant tout ce temps, dit Drago d'un air troublé.

- Bien sur que tu m'as manqué, mais j'ai réussit à m'en remettre, et tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer comme ça et chambouler ma vie.

- Je pensais te faire plaisir, balbutia le jeune homme.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air heureuse Drago ? demanda Hermione complètement en furie.

Hermione commença à s'éloigner mais Drago la retint par le bras.

- Lâche moi Drago, Will m'attends et…est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? demanda Hermione alors que Drago la tenait toujours serrée et regardait maintenant par-dessus son épaule.

- Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ? demanda Drago d'une voix inquiète.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Et maintenant si tu permets, j'aimerai partir.

Drago avait reporté son attention sur la jeune femme et s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il entendit un autre bruit.

- Maintenant ! cria une voix proche du couple.

Aussitôt deux ballons remplis de liquide furent projetés sur eux et les atteignirent en pleine poitrine. Un liquide verdâtre se répandit sur leurs vêtements et sur leur peau. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago et Hermione s'évanouirent et tombèrent à terre.

Les quatre hommes sortirent alors de leur cachette et s'approchèrent d'eux. Rogue se pencha sur eux et hocha consciencieusement la tête.

- La potion a parfaitement bien fonctionné. Ils sont maintenant partis pour un voyage à travers leurs vies antérieures, déclara le professeur de potion.

- Ils vont nous massacrer quand ils vont revenir à eux, répondit Harry.

- Bien sur que non, dit Ron. Ils nous remercieront plutôt de les avoir réunis.

- Par ailleurs Harry, je pense que tu devrais plutôt te soucier de la réaction d'une autre personne en ce moment, déclara soudainement Dumbledore, en pointant du doigt Ginny qui arrivait en face d'eux, suivie par Neville, Luna et Will.

Quand la femme d'Harry aperçut les corps d'Hermione et Drago à terre, elle se mit à crier et à hâter le pas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ! Bande d'idiots ! hurla Ginny.

- Et maintenant Monsieur Weasley, demanda Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Courez ! s'écria Ron en prenant les jambes à son cou dans la direction opposée à celle de sa sœur, bientôt suivi par ses trois compères.

**

* * *

**

Rome, 48 av. J.-C.

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard le plus total. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était Drago qui ne voulait pas la laisser partir et maintenant elle se réveillait là, dans cette immense lit, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et vêtue de vêtements…vraiment bizarre, se dit-elle en levant le bras et en observant le tissu blanc qui lui servait de robe. C'était plus une tunique qu'autre chose, pensa-t-elle en étudiant sa robe. Des sandales, et des lanières de cuir enserrant son crâne complétaient sa tenue. Elle regardait alors autour d'elle. Rien ne ressemblait au mobilier anglais de son époque. Soudain, elle comprit tout en un éclair. Elle avait envoyé une nouvelle fois dans le passé, dans un autre de ses vies antérieures. Mais cette fois-ci, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle n'était pas seulement une spectatrice de sa vie antérieure, elle contrôlait ce nouveau corps. C'est la seule chose de positive dans toute cette histoire, se songea-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Elle essaya vainement de se souvenir comment elle était arrivée ici. Elle se rappelait d'une voix familière qui criait. Cette voix, elle l'a connaissait très bien, elle le savait.

- Ron ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant de son lit. C'était lui ! C'est un homme mort. Je vais le tuer ! Ou alors mieux, je vais le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce ! Espèce de sale petit…

- Voyons Hermione, je ne te savais si grossière, déclara une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et tomba face à face avec le portrait craché du champion bulgare avec qui elle avait été au bal en quatrième année.

- Victor ? s'exclama-t-elle.

L'homme grimaça.

- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Mon nom est Victorien, et non Victor.

- Oh…euh…oui, balbutia Hermione complètement perdue.

- Alors tu n'es pas contente de retrouver ton époux après plus de trois ans de séparation ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Hermione en resta sans voix. Elle était mariée ? Avec Victor ? Elle l'observa un instant. Il portait une tenue de légionnaire. Elle comprit aussitôt dans quel époque elle avait été envoyée : l'antiquité romaine. Et si son raisonnement était correct, si son mari avait été absent pendant autant d'années c'était sûrement parce qu'il était parti en campagne militaire. Comprendre tout cela lui ôta un poids et elle se sentit mieux. Une seule question la taraudait encore : où était Drago ?

- Comment s'est passée ta campagne ? se hasarda à demander Hermione.

- Epuisante, répondit Victorien en s'asseyant sur le lit. J'avais hâte de rentrer et de vous retrouver toi et notre fils.

Hermione aller répondre quelque chose quand un homme entra dans la pièce. Contrairement à Hermione et à son mari, il était vêtu très pauvrement et semblait terrorisé.

- Monseigneur, les trois esclaves qui vont ont accompagné en Gaule sont arrivés.

- Faites les entrer ! ordonna Victorien.

- Dans ma chambre ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Je veux m'assurer qu'ils n'ont subis aucune violence pendant leur voyage. Ils m'ont fidèlement servi sur les champs de bataille.

Quelques instants plus tard, deux soldats entrèrent, suivis de trois hommes massifs, enchaînés. Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur chacun d'entre eux, et elle crut défaillir quand elle reconnut Drago parmi les esclaves. Lui aussi l'avait reconnu et avait l'air aussi surpris qu'elle. Victorien s'était approchée d'Hermione.

- Tu te souviens de Drago n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à sa femme. C'est toi qui l'avais acheté deux ans avant que l'on parte en Gaule.

- Oui…oui, balbutia Hermione, complètement retournée.

- Bien, maintenant que je suis rassuré sur leur état de santé, déclara Victorien, nous allons les installer dans le quartier des esclaves et…

L'homme fut interrompu par un petit garçon d'à peine quatre ans, qui entra en courrant dans la pièce. Il se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Mère ! s'écria-t-il. Regardez père est rentré !

Hermione, abasourdie, examina le petit garçon qui s'accrochait à ses jupes. Son fils, enfin le fils de sa vie antérieure, lui souriait tendrement. Son regard passa du garçonnet, à Victorien, puis à Drago. L'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qui était supposé être son père, il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Victorien. Il avait, certes, des yeux bruns, les mêmes que ceux d'Hermione, mais ses cheveux couleurs miel et ses traits aristocratiques troublaient la jeune femme. Ni elle, ni Victorien ne possédait une telle couleur de cheveux, ni ce visage si majestueux, mais Drago oui…

_A suivre..._

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre !_

_J'espère que vous aimerais cette suite !_

_Bonne semaine à tous et à toutes !_


	2. Répercussions

_Je ne sais comment vous remercier tous pour votre engouement envers ma fic, je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre, (mis à part le dernier chapitre de Réincarnation), et j'aimerais tous vous remercier, vous qui lisez ce que j'écris et/ou qui prenne le temps de me laisser leur impressions en plus. _

_C'est vous qui faites vivre cette fiction alors c'est moi qui vous remercie ! En espérant que vous aimerez ce second chapitre ! J'attends avec impatience vos impressions ! Par souci de mise en page, je répondrais individuellement à chaque membre de via leur reviews et seulement aux reviews anonymes via les nouveaux chapitres !_

_En tout cas bonne lecture à tous !_

**Réponse au reviews (anonymes) :**

**poudlard88** : Merci beaucoup à toi nouvelle revieweuse !

**Phoebé** : Ah une de mes plus fidèles revieweuse ! Merci à toi de me lire encore !

**Krrista** : Merci de ta review ! Apparemment le passage avec Ron a beaucoup fait rire !

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : J'ai eu peur que tu ne me laisses pas de reviews ! Elles me font bien rire et j'adore savoir ce que tu penses de ton Drago dans ma fic

**Chacha** : En effet Hermione a un très gros problème !

**Cmoa** : Très sympa le jeu de mots ! Rome Antique Je n'y auras pas pensé !

**Naelhia** : Merci à toi de m'avoir laissé tes impressions ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Kmille** : Un énorme merci à toi de te review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas j'adore les longues reviews tu peux y aller !

**Jailys** : Merci à toi ! Vraiment je ne mérite pas tous ces compliments !

**Tisami** : lol eh oui un très grand retour en force !

**Camill0u** : J'ai adoré ta review ! trop drole !

Et je dis un énorme énorme énorme merci à : **guymiokis, Misofty, Allis13, humphra, Valalyeste, MissAndreaParker, cmwamisskika, priinc3ss, Luciole's world, Black-Shika, ewifoy-mallan, nandouillettemalfoy, p0mmE-vErtE, Ange Maxina, Aliopatre**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Répercussions.

****

Poudlard, de nos jours.

Ginny faisait les cent pas dans l'infirmerie. Après avoir trouvé les corps de Drago et Hermione sur le sol, sans connaissance, elle les avait, avec l'aide de Luna, fait transporté à l'infirmerie, pendant que Neville était parti à la recherche des quatre hommes responsables de ce désastre.

Elle avait ensuite appelé les parents de Malefoy et les avait prévenu de ce qu'il était arrivé à leur fils. Ils étaient en route à l'heure actuelle. Elle entendit un bruit de chuchotement derrière elle et se retourna brusquement. Neville venait de rentrer et il traînait derrière lui les quatre fauteurs de trouble. Il s'alignèrent tous en une rangée bien droite et restèrent silencieux alors que Ginny passa devant eux très lentement, scrutant leur visage d'un air plus que fâché. Elle se recula doucement et explosa d'un coup :

- Bande d'imbéciles ! Non, mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait !

- Mais Ginny chérie…tenta Harry d'une voix suppliant.

- Toi tais-toi ! hurla la femme d'Harry. Je vais bientôt m'occuper de ton cas ! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?

- Ce n'était pas mon idée, gémit Harry.

- Et encore moins la mienne, repris Rogue.

- Et qui a préparé la potion que vous leur avez jeté dessus ? demanda ironiquement la jeune femme.

- Eh bien c'était moi…répondit le professeur. Mais c'était totalement contre ma volonté, croyez le bien et…

- Ça suffit ! s'écria Ginny. j'en aie assez de vos excuses. Je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Et toi Ron ôte moi ce petit sourire satisfait de ton visage où je te le fait avaler.

Ron, qui trouvait la situation très drôle, cessa pourtant de sourire quand il croisa le regard meurtrier de sa sœur. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à utiliser la force pour les punir de leur audace.

- Nous voulions seulement faire en sorte de réunir Hermione et Drago, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. Ils sont tous les deux malheureux depuis qu'ils se sont séparés.

Ron se pencha un peu plus vers sa sœur, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Qui plus est, on ne supporte pas le nouveau copain d'Hermione. Il est horriblement agaçant !

Ginny se recula, rouge de colère. Elle pointa son doigt sur son frère et son mari.

- De votre part à tous les deux plus rien ne m'étonne, mais vous professeur Rogue et vous Dumbledore, je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez participer à tout ça !

- Nous devions aider ces deux jeunes gens à retrouver leur bonheur passé, répondit le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix rêveuse, et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh non, je vous en prie, ne commencez pas avec ça, gémis Ginny en portant une main à son crâne. Maintenant trêve de bavardage et dites moi qu…

Ginny fut brusquement interrompue par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Narcissa Malefoy entra comme une furie dans la pièce et se précipiter vers le petit groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est mon fils ?

- Nous l'avons installé sur un lit là-bas, répondit Ginny en désignant les deux lits derrière elle. Et les responsables de tout ce bazar se trouvent devant moi.

- Quoi !? hurla Narcissa en se tournant vers les quatre hommes. Vous avez plongés mon fils dans le coma ! Comment avez-vous osé ?

- Ne dramatise pas tout Narcissa, déclara Lucius en s'avançant d'un ton nonchalant vers sa femme.

La mère de Drago se tourna furieusement vers son mari. Elle l'observa un instant puis son expression changea brusquement :

- Tu étais au courant ! s'écria Narcissa en écrasant son index sur le buste de son mari. Tu étais au courant et tu les as laissé faire !

- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que…balbutia Lucius. Si j'ai fais ça, c'est pour le bien de Drago…

- C'est pas vrai, gémit Ginny en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Est-ce qu'il y a encore des choses que vous nous cachez ou bien d'autres personnes impliquer dans cette histoire ? Non, alors maintenant j'aimerais des réponses à mes questions. Je veux savoir où vous les avez envoyé et quand ils vont revenir.

- Eh…bien…balbutia le maître des potions. C'est-à-dire que nous n'en sommes pas vraiment sûrs…

- Quoi ? demanda la femme d'Harry en essayant de ne pas exploser de colère.

- Ce qu'il essaye de dire Ginny chérie, répondit rapidement Harry. C'est qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de tester la potion avant de leur administrer.

- Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient ! s'écria Narcissa. Alors vous ne savez pas où ils sont, ni quand ils vont se réveiller. Je vous félicite vraiment ! C'est du joli tout ça.

- La seule que l'on peut affirmer c'est que les changements que l'on a fait subir à la potion originelle vont permettre à monsieur Malefoy et mademoiselle Granger de voyager non pas dans le corps d'une seule de leur vie passée mais dans plusieurs d'entre elles, ajouta Dumbledore.

Le petit groupe garda le silence un moment puis Ginny déclara d'une voix déterminée :

- Bien messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de réparer vos erreurs.

- Je ne te suis pas vraiment là Ginny, répondit Ron.

- Eh bien c'est pourtant très clair. Aucun d'entre vous ne quittera ce château tant que Drago et Hermione ne se seront pas réveillés. Vous allez tous travailler à la préparation d'un antidote.

Severus Rogue se pencha discrètement vers Harry et lui chuchota :

- Elle n'oserait quand même nous faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Une fois, elle a cru que je flirtais avec une journaliste, elle m'a envoyé un sort si puissant au visage que j'ai mis deux jours à m'en remettre.

- Parfait, déclara Rogue d'une voix plus forte. Eh bien moi je vais aller travailler dans les cachots. On se reverra au dîner pour mettre nos recherches en commun.

Le professeur de potions s'écarta un peu du rang qu'il formait avec ses trois autres complices et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Narcissa l'arrêta.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte Severus ? Lucius et moi venons avec toi pour vérifier que tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour trouver un antidote.

- On va venir avec vous, s'écria Ron la voix remplie d'espoir, essayant ainsi d'échapper à la colère de sa sœur.

- Certainement pas, répliqua Ginny déterminée à se montrer ferme. Toi et Harry allaient faire des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Et sans émettre la moindre protestation je vous préviens.

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et baissèrent la tête.

- Est-ce qu'on peut s'en aller nous maintenant ? demanda nerveusement Neville.

- Bien sur, répondit Ginny d'une voix plus apaisée. Merci de nous avoir aidé.

- Mais je veux rester ici moi, répondit Luna. J'aimerais aider moi aussi.

Le visage de Neville s'affaissa lentement. Il avait l'air totalement dépité.

- Tu es sûre Luna chérie ? J'avais prévu de t'emmener dîner au restaurant ce soir…

- On peut remettre ça à plus tard, répondit Luna.

- Bon…d'accord, soupira Neville. Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Ginny observa ce petit intermède avec le plus grand intérêt. Elle se demandait pourquoi Neville agissait aussi bizarrement. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour s'occuper de cette histoire. Ginny se tourna alors vers le professeur Dumbledore qui assistait à toute cette agitation autour de lui avec un grand plaisir. Il semblait s'amuser prodigieusement.

- Je vous en prie Dumbledore, reprit Ginny. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que deux qu'Hermione et Drago soient perdus je ne sais où dans une autre époque. J'ai si peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose.

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais, répondit le directeur de Poudlard. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour vos amis, je suis certain que tout se passe très bien pour eux.

**

* * *

**

Rome, 48 av. J.-C.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est un cauchemar ! se répéta mentalement Hermione en observant son fils, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Drago et non pas à son mari, le sosie parfait de son ami bulgare Victor. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ! songea Hermione en reposant le petit garçon à terre. Elle devait trouver une solution pour rentrer dans son époque, avant que la situation ne dégénère. Et aux vues du visage furieux de son mari, enfin du mari de sa vie incarnée, la crise n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

- Ramenez les esclaves dans leurs quartiers, déclara Victorien d'une voix glacée. Et ensuite faites moi servir un repas dans la salle à manger.

- Je dîne avec toi ce soir ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, couche le petit, et ensuite retourne dans ta chambre je te verrais demain.

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose quand son mari leva la main pour l'empêcher de parler. Il avait l'air si en colère que la jeune femme préféra se taire. Tout le monde sortit rapidement et elle se retrouva seule avec son fils. Elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Le jeune garçon grimpa à son tour sur la couche et s'installa dans les bras de sa mère.

- Mère pourquoi père ne m'a pas même pas dit bonjour ? demanda le petit garçon.

- Il est très occupé en ce moment, répondit Hermione en caressant les cheveux blond de son fils. Demain, il viendra te voir j'en suis sûr.

- Oui j'espère. Dites mère, vous avez vu les esclaves de père ! Ils sont gigantesques et ont vraiment l'air très fort. Plus tard, je voudrais être comme eux.

- Ne dis pas ça trésor. Personne ne devrait avoir à se battre pour gagner sa vie ou sa liberté.

Le petit garçon se serra un peu plus fort tout contre Hermione et demanda d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Est-ce que je peux rester dormir avec vous cette nuit ?

- Ton père ne serait pas d'accord…murmura la jeune femme, sachant que son mari était déjà en colère et que si il apprenait qu'elle avait désobéi à ses ordres, il risquait vraiment sortir de ses gonds.

- S'il vous plait, gémit le petit garçon en fermant les yeux et en se blottissant contre sa mère.

Hermione, en sentant la chaleur du corps du petit garçon, ressentit une étrange plénitude l'envahir. Elle avait toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Plus encore ces dernières années quand sa relation avec Drago était au beau fixe. Elle rêvait d'un bébé qui leur aurait uni, et voilà qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras en ce moment. Car, observant encore plus attentivement l'enfant qui dormait, elle ne pouvait plus nier le fait qu'il était bel et bien le fils de Drago. Comment sa vie passée avait-elle pût être aussi inconsciente ; faire un enfant avec un esclave. Elle n'avait pas dû s'en inquiéter car quand son mari était parti en campagne en Gaule, leur fils ne devait être encore qu'un tout petit bébé. Et maintenant son mari avait découvert que le fils qu'il attendait tant de revoir était en fait le portrait craché d'un de ses esclaves. Leur avenir ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs augures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle fut bien certaine que l'enfant était bien endormi, elle le coucha doucement sur le lit et rabattit les draps sur lui. Elle l'observa dormir un moment. Puis elle se glissa hors de la chambre, et décida d'aller explorer un peu sa nouvelle maison.

* * *

Drago, quant à lui, était encore sous le choc de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il s'était réveillé, il était dans une cage sur roues mobiles, entourés d'autres hommes à moitié nu. C'est à ce moment là qu'il avait lui-même regardé ses vêtements. Il portait une tunique rêche et sale, et des chaînes lui ligotaient les pieds. Des hommes en tenues de légionnaires romains marchaient à côté de la cage dans laquelle il était enfermé. Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Où était-il ? Que faisiez-t-il ici ? Et surtout où était Hermione ? Il y réfléchissait quand il vit sa cage passait sous une grande arche en marbre. Il venait d'entrer dans une grande cour. Les soldats le firent descendre lui et deux autres hommes de la cage, et les firent marcher à travers un dédale de couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une grande porte. Un autre homme, vêtu aussi pauvrement que Drago leur passa devant et ouvrit la porte. Drago y fut poussé et entra dans la pièce.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise et son soulagement quand il vit Hermione debout devant lui. Elle portait cette magnifique robe blanche, qui la faisait ressembler à un ange et pendant une seconde il oublia totalement le monde qui l'entourait. Mais la voix grave d'un homme le ramena à la réalité.

- Tu te souviens de Drago n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'homme à Hermione. C'est toi qui l'avais acheté deux ans avant que l'on parte en Gaule.

D'accord, se mit à réfléchir Drago. Donc, si il comprenait bien tout ce qui se passait, il était esclave et c'était Hermione qui l'avait acheté. Voilà qui promettait bien des soucis. C'est alors qu'il se mit à observer à l'homme qui s'était rapproché d'Hermione. Et il le reconnu aussitôt, c'était Victor, le champion de l'école de Dumstrang lors de leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Et apparemment, dans cette vie là, il avait réussit à avoir Hermione.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas que son étonnement puisse encore croître, mais il fut vite détrompé par l'apparition d'un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans qui déboula dans la pièce et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione en l'appelant « mère ». Drago examina le profil et le visage de l'enfant et se rendit tout d'un coup compte de la situation. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être le fils de l'autre homme, par contre il eut la forte suspicion que lui-même avait des gênes en commun avec le fils d'Hermione.

L'homme dit quelque chose à Hermione et Drago fut, une nouvelle fois, poussé en arrière par des hommes et on le fit quitter la pièce. Les soldats le conduisirent dans une autre aile de la très vaste villa, et il pénétra dans une sorte de vieille masure en bois. Les hommes qui les faisaient avancés, les firent entrés dans des cellules individuelles. On y laissa là Drago avec pour seul mobilier un monceau de paille qui lui servait de couchette. Il s'y allongea et attendit patiemment la suite des événements. Après tout, de sa cellule, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus.

Deux heures plus tard, il entendit des petits bruits de pas discrets dans le couloir. Une ombre passa devant sa cellule et s'y arrêta. La personne était encapuchonnée dans une longue cape de couleur verte. Soudain cette dernière rabattit la capuche sur ses épaules.

- Hermione ! s'écria Drago en la reconnaissant.

Il se releva brusquement et se précipita vers les barreaux.

- Chut ! chuchota la jeune femme. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis venu ici !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fou ?

- Je pensais que tu avais comprit. Je pense qu'on nous a envoyé dans le passé, dans une autre de nos vies incarnées.

- Je vais tuer Weasley, grogna Drago en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard.

- Et crois moi, je t'aiderais volontiers, mais avant il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de revenir dans notre temps.

- Tu crois que ça va faire comme la dernière fois ? demanda Drago en déglutissant péniblement. Que l'on va revenir au temps présent quand il arrivera quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous ?

- Je ne l'espère pas. En tout cas, cette fois-ci c'est toi qui as plus de chance de mourir le premier, répondit Hermione d'une voix lasse.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai été esclave dans une autre vie, gémit le jeune homme.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune. Cette réaction était typique de Drago et c'était précisément ce qu'elle adorait chez lui.

- Moi, je trouve ça très drôle, le taquina-t-elle, toujours le sourire au coin. C'est un juste retour des choses tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est ça, amuse toi de la situation, mais moi au moins je suis en sécurité dans la cellule, je n'ai pas un sosie de Victor Krum qui me tourne autour.

Le visage d'Hermione perdit ses couleurs et elle devint plus blanche qu'un cadavre. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Victorien était son mari, et il devait probablement s'attendre à pouvoir exercer ses droits sur elle. L'idée même de devoir partager son lit lui soulevait le cœur. Drago, qui avait vu la jeune blêmir soudainement, reprit d'une voix plus douce.

- Je suis désolé Hermione. Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais dû m'attendre à tout ça. J'avoue que je n'aie pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser. Je vais trouver un moyen de le tenir à distance.

- En effet, je crois que ça s'impose, répondit Drago d'une voix possessive. Ne le laisse pas te toucher.

- Je t'en prie Drago, ne recommence pas avec ta jalousie. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Qui plus est, dans cette vie, je suis mariée avec lui.

- Eh bien ça promet, répondit le jeune homme en se reculant légèrement. Tu veux bien me raconter ce que tu sais d'autre ?

- Eh bien tout à l'heure, je suis descendue au cuisine et j'y aie rencontré une très charmante vieille dame, que je suppose être esclave, et d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une de mes vies antérieures ait pu posséder des esclaves. Non mais tu te rends compte que leur statut est pire que celui des elfes de maisons dans notre monde et…

- Hermione, est-ce que tu pourrais te concentrer sur notre léger mais quand même très ennuyeux problème ? l'interrompit Drago.

- Très bien, marmonna Hermione. Donc, j'ai rencontré cette femme, et je lui aie dit que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers, que je m'étais cogné la tête que j'avais quelques problèmes à me souvenir de certains événements de ces dernières années et lui aie demandé de m'en raconter les grandes lignes.

- Elle a cru un mensonge pareil ? demanda Drago incrédule. Et alors ?

- Eh bien, il se trouve que je me suis retrouvé mariée à Victorien il y a environ sept ans. Deux ans après, j'ai insisté auprès de mon mari pour t'acheter à des amis, ce qu'il a fait. Moins d'un an après j'étais enceinte, et j'ai eu un fils que j'ai appelé Marcus. Puis quelques mois plus tard, mon mari est parti en campagne militaire en t'emmenant avec lui.

- Alors Marcus est mon fils ? demanda Drago.

- Le fils de ta vie réincarnée, corrigea Hermione. Et je suis sûre que Victorien connaît toute la vérité. Marcus te ressemble trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une simple coïncidence.

- Oui, on dirait un petit Drago en miniature, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

- Et tu en es fier n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait être en colère ou amusé de la réaction de Drago.

- Oui, et cela prouve une chose, répondit-il. Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. Toutes nos vies étaient amoureuses l'un de l'autre.

Hermione secoua la tête avec véhémence. Elle ne voulait pas penser à cela pour le moment. Son esprit était bien trop embrouillé et elle voulait retourner dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à tout cela au calme.

- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle, en remettant sa capuche sur sa tête. Je ne veux pas qu'on est plus d'ennuis que l'on en a déjà.

- Hermione attend ! s'écria Drago en lui attrapant le bras à travers les barreaux.

Le regard d'Hermione se posa sur la main de Drago qui lui encerclait l'avant-bras, et dévia sur une petit tache de naissance marron qu'il avait à l'intérieur du poignet, puis remonta vers ses yeux azur.

- Fais attention à toi, continua-t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je n'aime pas te savoir seule avec lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit Hermione en se dégageant de son emprise.

- Ça, déclara-t-il en lui caressa doucement la joue. C'est impossible.

Hermione rougit de la dernière remarque de Drago et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne devait pas rester auprès de lui, elle perdait tous ses moyens, et en ce moment, c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se faufila silencieusement dans l'autre partie de la maison en rasant les murs, et arrivée devant sa chambre, elle se débarrassa de sa cape et ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle entra calmement et se figea littéralement sur place quand elle aperçut Victorien penché au dessus de son fils. Quand il entendit Hermione entrer, l'homme se releva et tira les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Il s'approcha de sa femme.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller le coucher dans sa chambre.

- Il…il s'est endormi dans mes bras, répondit Hermione en balbutiant. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre le risque de le réveiller en l'emmenant dans sa chambre.

Un vilain rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Victorien.

- Je te reconnais bien là Hermione. Toujours à vouloir prendre soin des autres. C'est comme ça que je t'interprétais ton comportement envers Drago il y a cinq ans, combien tu as insisté pour que je l'achète, ta peine de savoir que je l'emmenais avec moi en campagne. Mais je m'étais lourdement trompée n'est-ce pas ?

- Je t'en prie, laisse moi t'expliquer. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! tenta d'argumenter Hermione en se rapprochant de lui.

- Non, ça suffit ! s'écria Victorien en contenant à grande peine sa colère. J'étais si heureux de rentrer, de revoir ma femme et mon fils après plus de trois ans de séparation et quand je suis enfin de retour dans ma maison, je découvre que j'ai pourvu à l'éducation d'un petit bâtard !

- C'est faux ! répliqua la jeune femme. Marcus est ton fils.

- Ne te donne pas cette peine Hermione. Toute argumentation est inutile. Vois-tu quand j'étais en Gaule, je me suis souvent entraîné avec Drago. Au cours d'un de ses entraînements intensifs, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait une petite tache de couleur marron sur son poignet droit. Je lui aie donc demandé ce que c'était. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'une marque de naissance. Que son père en avait une exactement au même endroit et qu'il en avait hérité en quelque sorte. Maintenant, très chère épouse, est-ce que tu m'expliquer pourquoi l'enfant couché dans ce lit, et qui est censé être mon fils, possède exactement la même marque de naissance qu'un esclave ?

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa et elle sentit ses jambes flancher. Elle dut se rattraper au dossier d'une chaise et s'y asseoir. Victorien l'observa un instant et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je te laisse dormir avec ton fils ce soir, et demain nous aurons une conversion toi et moi.

Hermione poussa un soupir et regarda son mari quitter la pièce. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement au pas de la porte, et se retourna doucement. Son visage était blême de colère.

- J'avais invité Caius à dîner ce soir pour fêter mon retour. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne pouvais pas garder Drago sous ce toit ; je voulais pas que tu sois trop « distraite »; je l'ai donc vendu à Caius. Sois heureuse, ton cher petit esclave va participer au prochain jeux du cirque à Rome, déclara Victorien avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Hermione complètement abattue derrière lui.

_

* * *

_

Voilà pour ce second Chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

_Comme d'habitude j'attend vos impressions!_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine ! Biz_


	3. Contrepartie

_Coucou tout le monde, désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ! Bref, je vous embrasse tous vous qui me lisez et prenez le temps de me laisser vos impressions ! Vous êtes tous géniaux ! Continuez comme ça, ça me donne vraiment envie de donner le meilleur de moi-même pour les chapitres que j'écrit. _

_En parlant de ça, j'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Réponses aux reviews (anonymes)**

**Black-Shika** : je n'ai pas eu le temps de d'envoyer une réponse alors je le fais ici ! Merci de ta review. J'ai adoré ton expression : Victorien c'est une tête à claque !

**poudlard88** : voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Kmille** : Merci pour tout !

**Prudence Jedusor** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que Réincarnation t'ai plu aussi !

**Jailys** : J'adore ton analyse du dernier chapitre ! J'attends celle-ci avec impatience !

**Phoebé** : Drago en Russel Crowe ! Miam !

**Dame Angélique Malfoy** : J'adore tes reviews, même si parfois elles sont un peu sadiques comme tu le dis ! Vas-y !

**Chacha** : Merci à toi fidèle revieweuse !

**Caella** : tout simplement merci !

**Camill0u** : Alors la vendée ! J'espère que tu pourras lire quand même ce chapitre !

**Tisami** : Merci de tes compliments, je ne suis pas sure de les mériter.

**Humphra** : Voilà ta suite, ne fais pas une syncope en la lisant lol !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : contreparties.

**Rome, 48 av. J.-C.**

Hermione s'affaissa lourdement sur la chaise qui lui servait de soutien. Le visage emprisonné dans ses mains, elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle s'était vraiment fourrée dans une histoire de fou cette fois-ci. Et elle n'était pas la seule concernée. Drago était en danger aussi. Sans parler du petit garçon qui dormait dans son lit à l'heure actuelle. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui maintenant que Victorien savait qu'il n'était pas son fils ? Et Drago ? Dans leur époque, elle ne l'avait jamais vu une épée à la main, alors participer aux jeux du cirque. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, si elle ne pouvait pas le faire sortir d'ici avant cette échéance, était qu'il soit nommé gladiateur et non pas qu'il soit utilisé comme chair à pâté pour les lions et tigres.

Elle resta encore quelques minutes dans cette position à passer mentalement en revue toutes les possibilités de faire évader Drago de sa cellule, puis ne trouvant rien de bien concluant, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle n'arriverait à rien dans cet état d'esprit, et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle se leva péniblement de sa chaise, et se traîna littéralement vers son lit. Tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit et de mouvement possible, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et sentit le corps de son fils bougeait à côté d'elle. Elle le vit se retourner, et se coller à elle. Hermione serra le petit garçon contre elle et se prit à rêver qu'elle était dans son époque, et que Drago viendrait bientôt les rejoindre. Se rendant aussitôt compte de ce à quoi elle était en train de penser, elle secoua la tête d'un air rageur et s'obligea à chasser ses idées ridicules de son esprit. Elle avait fait une croix sur un avenir potentiel avec Drago. Il lui avait brisé le cœur en partant comme ça en France. Il l'avait abandonné et maintenant si il croyait que tout allait s'arranger d'un claquement de doigts, il pouvait toujours rêvé. Sans parler du fait que ce petit voyage dans le temps ne faisait que la conforter dans son idée que finalement elle et lui n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Après tout, les vies antérieures s'aimaient certes, mais à quel prix ! Pendant le seconde guerre mondiale, ils sont morts tous les deux, et à Rome, pendant l'antiquité, Drago n'était pas loin de perdre la vie.

Sur ces tristes pensées, Hermione sombra dans un profond sommeil qui serait peuplé sans nul doute de cauchemars atroces.

Victorien avait refermé la porte derrière lui. Il contenait à grande peine sa rage et sa colère. Si il s'était écouté, il se serait jeté sur Hermione et lui aurait fait passer l'envie de le tromper. Mais il savait qu'il regretterait amèrement ce geste et qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne de sa femme. Mais il avait besoin de réponses à ses questions, réponses qu'une seule personne était en mesure de lui apporter.

En tout hâte, il se rendit dans l'aile opposée de sa villa et entra dans le quartier des esclaves. Il se dirigea vers les cellules qui se trouvaient le plus dans le fond du bâtiment. Il ralentit le pas au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la geôle de Drago. Ce dernier, ayant entendu des bruit de pas, se leva brusquement de sa paillasse et marcha vers les grille en marmonnant :

- Je croyais que tu ne devais pas revenir ici à cause de ton cher ma…

- A cause de qui ? demanda Victorien en se plantant devant Drago.

- Euh personne...balbutia Drago. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu me vouvoies Drago ? Je pensais que les nombreux combats auxquels nous avons participés ensemble nous avaient rapprochés.

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer ses pieds.

- Tu sais que je te considérais presque comme un ami. En revenant ici, j'avais même l'intention de te rendre ta liberté. Et puis j'ai découvert la vérité. Ma femme, et l'homme que je tenais le plus en estime, se vautrant dans la fange sous mon propre toit.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi et…

- ASSEZ ! hurla Victorien. Je peux tolérer la traîtrise mais pas le mensonge. Je sais ce que vous avez fait. N'essaye même pas de le nier, si tu ne veux pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées. Maintenant, je m'interroge. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire d'Hermione et de votre bâtard ? Pour toi la question est déjà régler, tu ne les reverras jamais puisque je viens de te vendre pour une bouchée de pain à un entraîneur de gladiateur, mais pour les autres, ça reste à voir…

- Je t'en prie, ne leur fais pas de mal. Ils n'y sont pour rien, supplia Drago.

- Ça c'est la meilleure ! s'exclama le romain. Ils n'y sont pour rien. L'enfant passe encore, mais Hermione. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une telle duplicité ! Tu comprendras donc que leur sort me soit désormais totalement égal. Je pense sérieusement à répudier Hermione. Elle sera jetée à la rue, sans toit, nourriture ni argent, évitée de tous. Oui je pense que cette punition lui conviendra bien. Quand à l'enfant, je pourrais en tirer un bon prix au marché aux esclaves de la semaine prochaine.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Drago horrifié. Ils sont innocents. Ce ne sont pas eux les fautifs dans toute cette histoire.

- Ça suffit, l'interrompit Victorien. Ma décision est prise. Et je ne reviendrais pas dessus.

Victorien commença à s'éloigner des barreaux de la cellule, les yeux étincelant de colère, quand il entendit la voix de Drago résonner dans le couloir.

- Ce n'était pas la faute de ta femme. Elle n'était pas consentante, déclara Drago.

Le mari s'arrêta net et fit rapidement demi-tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Que je l'ai forcée, mentit Drago. C'est quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier mais c'est arrivé.

- Je veux des détails, rétorqua Victorien. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu dis bien la vérité.

- Je n'ai que ma parole à apporter comme garantie. J'espère qu'avec tout ce que l'on a traversé tout les deux, tu me feras confiance. C'est arrivé un soir que tu étais parti à une réunion du Sénat, et j'avais trop bu. J'ai commencé à être malade. Comme ça faisait peu de temps que tu m'avais acheté et que je t'avais coûté une fortune, le gardien de l'époque a eu peur et est allée chercher Hermione. Pour une raison que j'ignore il nous a laissé seuls tous les deux, et…alors qu'elle essayait de voir comment j'allais, je lui aie sauté dessus…je l'ai toujours trouvé très belle et désirable, et l'alcool m'embrouillait le cerveau, je n'ai pas réfléchit. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne ce sont ses pleurs. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Drago arrêta son faux discours et observa le visage de Victorien. Il avait débité toutes ces phrases sous le coup d'une impulsion et espérait qu'elles avaient été assez crédibles pour éviter à Hermione et à son fils le triste sort que Victorien leur réservait. Ce dernier semblait complètement dépassé par les événements. La tirade de Drago l'avait ébranlé sans nul doute, mais allait-il pour autant le croire ?

- J'ai profité d'elle, et maintenant j'en paye le prix. Mais ne les condamne pas pour une faute que j'ai commise. Je t'en prie. Montre toi clément Victorien.

- Si ce que tu me dis est vrai, pourquoi Hermione n'est-elle jamais venue m'en parler ?

- Parce qu'elle avait sûrement peur que tu ne fasses ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire en ce moment : la répugner et le jeter à la rue.

- Soit, admettons que je te crois, je serais obliger de te tuer, tu le sais ça ?

- Fais le, mais laisse ta femme et le petit tranquille. Ce ne sont que des victimes. Ils n'ont pas à subir ton courroux.

Victorien hésita un instant. Il avait posé sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, et se tenait près à la sortir de son fourreau. Il scruta le regard de l'esclave dans sa prison pendant quelques secondes puis fit retomber sa main le long de son corps.

- Demain, tu seras transféré au camp d'entraînement de mon ami Caius. Et je n'entendrais plus jamais parler de toi, dit Victorien d'une voix sans timbre. Ce qui pourrait t'arriver ne m'intéresse plus. Je te considérais comme mon égal et tu m'as trahi. Mais tu as raison, je ne peux pas faire payer à Hermione et à Marcus tes erreurs. Je leur accorde le bénéfice du doute. Mais si tu t'approches encore une fois d'eux, je les tue tous les deux.

Drago hocha la tête et se recula lentement vers le fond de sa cellule. La situation semblait empirer au fur et à mesure que les heures passées, et bientôt il se retrouverait six pieds sous terre. Il espérait juste ne pas entraîner Hermione et Marcus dans sa chute.

* * *

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, en effet, Drago fut jeté hors de sa cellule et conduit dans la même charrette que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans cette époque. Une heure plus tard, des soldats le firent descendre et il fut conduit devant un homme à l'allure débonnaire mais qui dégageait une certaine aura de puissance et de respect. Ce dernier l'examina sous toutes les coutures durant de longues minutes, ce qui eut le don d'agacer prodigieusement Drago qui déclara, alors que l'homme commençait à flatter ses mollets :

- ça va comme vous voulez ? Vous aimez ce que vous voyez ?

A la minute où il prononça cette phrase, Drago le regretta aussitôt. Quel besoin avait-il de se créer des ennuis alors qu'il nageait déjà en plein dedans ? se dit-il. Anxieux, il leva un regard inquiet sur ce qu'il supposait être son nouveau maître et à son plus grand étonnement, il le vit éclater de rire.

- Tu es un petit drôle toi ! déclara-t-il. J'aime les hommes qui savent rire.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement et esquissa un faible sourire.

- Mais trêve de plaisanteries, je suis Caius ton nouveau maître, reprit le dénommé Caius en reprenant son sérieux. J'espère pour toi que tu sais te battre, car le cas contraire il ne restera pas grand-chose de ta carcasse quand les autre gladiateurs ou les lions en auront fini avec toi.

- Charmant…grommela Drago.

- Bien maintenant, tu vas suivre cet homme derrière moi et te rendre au camp d'entraînement. Il y a une seule règle que tu dois observer ici mon gars. J'autorise beaucoup de chose, mais pas la rébellion et la mutinerie. Tiens toi à carreaux et tout ira bien pour toi.

Drago acquiesça et suivit l'homme en question. Il soupira sur le chemin. La journée promettait d'être très longue…

Hermione n'avait pas revu son mari depuis la veille. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée, effrayée à l'idée qu'il puisse se glisser dans son lit à n'importe quel moment. Mais l'aube avait chassé ses craintes. Elle espérait qu'il n'oserait pas la toucher en pleine journée et entourée d'autres personnes. Elle s'était donc arrangée pour ne jamais se retrouver, précaution inutile puisque son mari demeurait introuvable depuis la soirée de la journée passée.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand Hermione, devenant à moitié folle à tourner en roue dans la villa décida de sortir en ville. Elle demanda à quelques esclaves de l'accompagner. Elle emmena son fils avec elle. Depuis son altercation avec Victorien, elle ne quittait plus le petit des yeux, craignant pour sa sécurité plus que pour la sienne.

Arrivée dans le centre de Rome, au forum, Hermione resta quelques minutes à s'extasier de tout ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle. Dans son époque, il ne restait plus que quelques ruines de cet endroit et là, elle était en plein milieu de ces magnifiques monuments qu'elle pouvait toucher et admirer à loisir.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien mère ? demanda le petit Marcus la sortant ainsi de sa rêverie.

- Oh oui, je vais très bien Marcus, répondit Hermione les yeux brillants. Cet endroit est tout simplement magnifique.

Son fils la regarda un instant comme si elle avait complètement perdu la tête. Puis il haussa les épaules et entraîna sa mère vers un étale de fruits et de légumes. En chemin, elle se fit bousculer par un homme de forte corpulence et manqua de tomber au sol. L'homme la retrouva de justesse et commença à déblatérer une flopée d'excuses, avant de s'arrêter brusquement :

- Oh Hermione, c'est vous, je ne vous avais pas reconnu !

Hermione scruta le visage de l'inconnu et ne répondit pas. Comment aurait-elle pu de toute façon puisqu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous ne semblez pas me reconnaître…

- Mère…chuchota Marcus en tirant sur la robe de sa mère. C'est Caius Mère.

- Oh Caius bien sur, je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai pris un mauvais coup sur la tête et j'en suis encore un peu étourdie. Comment allez-vous ?

- Eh bien ma foi, fort bien je dois dire, répondit Caius. L'esclave que votre mari m'a vendu est bien arrivé ce matin chez moi.

- Parfait, j'en ferais part à mon mari.

- Je suis sur qu'il me donnera entière satisfaction. Il est taillé pour le combat. Voudriez-vous le voir s'entraîner ? Ma demeure est à dix minutes à pied à peine.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Mon mari va s'inquiéter et…hésita Hermione.

- Je vais lui faire envoyer une missive pour lui dire que je vous emmène chez moi. Ne vous souciez de rien ! Et puis je suis sûr que votre fils adorerait voir mes hommes se battre !

- Oh oui Mère, allons chez Caius ! S'il vous plait ! s'exclama l'enfant.

- Très bien, céda Hermione. Mais nous ne resterons pas longtemps je te préviens.

Le petit garçon, extatique, prit la main de sa mère et la traîna en avant. Caius les suivit, l'air visiblement très amusé par la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la somptueuse villa de Caius. Hermione, impressionnée par le luxe et la grandeur de l'habitation, laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Caius ! Votre demeure est absolument magnifique. C'est une pure merveille !

- Oui, je le pense aussi, répondit l'homme en faisant entrer Hermione et Marcus dans la cour principale. Jules César a trouvé les derniers jeux du cirque que j'ai organisé si réussi qu'il m'a offert cette villa en remerciement.

- Quelle chance vous avez de vivre ici ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Mère regardez là bas ! s'écria le petit Marcus en tendant le bras vers le fond de la cour. Les gladiateurs sont là ! Est-ce que je peux aller les voir ? s'il vous plait !

- Non, il n'en n'est pas question. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Ils pourraient te blesser…

- Mes gladiateurs ne prendront jamais le risque de faire du mal à un enfant. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, un de mes meilleurs hommes va l'accompagner.

Caius fit un signe à un légionnaire qui se trouvait derrière lui et ce dernier s'avança vers Marcus, le prit par la main et l'entraîna au fond de la cour. Hermione, inquiète le suivait fébrilement des yeux. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, son interlocuteur déclara :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Par ailleurs, vous devriez cesser de couver votre fils comme cela. Il ne deviendrait jamais un homme si vous êtes toujours derrière lui.

- Vous avez des enfants Caius ?

- Grand Dieux non ! Que ferais-je donc avec des enfants avec le métier que j'exerce?

- Eh bien dans ce cas, je vous prierais de bien vouloir garder pour vous vos commentaires sur l'éducation de mon fils.

- Vous au moins vous savez ce que vous voulez, s'exclama l'homme en éclatant de rire. Allez venez, je vais vous faire visiter l'intérieure de ma villa.

Hermione rendit son sourire à Caius et le suivit lentement à l'intérieur de la demeure, non sans avoir au préalable jeter un coup d'œil à son fils.

Le petit garçon s'était approché des barrières qui entourée l'étendue de terre battue sur laquelle les esclaves s'entraînaient. Il monta sur un des épais morceaux de bois et s'assit dessus. De ses yeux avides, il parcourut l'assistance et observa les gladiateurs se battre à l'aide d'épées en bois.

Son regard se posa alors sur Drago, qui peinait à parer les coups de son adversaire. Bien sur, son père lui avait fait prendre des cours d'escrime quand il était plus jeune, mais il ne s'était jamais battu avec autant d'intensité et de sauvagerie. La sueur perlait sur son visage et son torse nu. D'un geste rageur, il s'essuya le front. Il s'assit alors sur un banc et essaya vainement de reprendre son souffle. Son compagnon de combat, voyant bien que le pauvre jeune homme avait du mal à suivre le rythme, lui indiquait d'un mouvement de tête qu'il était temps de faire une petite pause. Il lui tendit un pot en terre cuite rempli d'eau, que Drago s'empressa de se verser sur la tête. Il faisait une chaleur torride à Rome à cette époque de l'année, et la terre battue qui volait tout autour d'eux pendant les combats emplissait ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière et releva brusquement le visage. Son regard croisa celui du petit garçon assis sur la barrière. Il le reconnut aussitôt et se leva brusquement. Sans même prendre le temps de se demander si il n'était pas en train de faire une bêtise monumentale, il s'avança vers lui. Marcus lui fit un signe de la main et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

- Bonjour, dit Drago en arrivant à la hauteur de l'enfant.

- Bonjour, répondit l'enfant en tendant sa main au jeune homme. Je suis Marcus.

- Et moi Drago. Dis moi Marcus où est ta mère ?

- Elle discute avec Caius. Elle aime beaucoup sa maison.

- Et toi est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Elle est belle, répondit le petit garçon en faisant une petite moue boudeuse. Mais je n'avais pas trop envie de la visiter. Je préfère venir vous voir. J'aimerais tellement être aussi fort que vous tous !

- Un jour tu le seras. Est-ce que tu veux venir t'entraîner avec moi à l'intérieur ?

- Je peux ? vraiment ? demanda Marcus les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Bien sur, viens ! répondit Drago en tendant les bras pour soulever le petit garçon de la barrière.

A ce geste, le légionnaire qui se tenait derrière eux, posa fermement sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'esclave en faisant non de la tête. Marcus se tourna vers le légionnaire et leva sur lui un regard si suppliant que l'homme n'eut bientôt plus le cœur à refuser cette faveur à l'enfant. Marcus en riant sauta dans les bras de Drago et se retrouva bientôt à l'intérieur du cercle d'entraînement. Le petit courut chercher une épée en bois et Drago l'observa un instant. Il comprenait maintenant la rage de Victorien quand il avait découvert la vérité. Comment ce petit aurait-t-il pût passer une seule seconde pour le fils de ce romain, alors qu'il avait l'air d'un mini Drago. Son cœur se serra soudainement à la pensée que ce ne serait jamais lui qui l'élèverait mais un autre qu'il appelait déjà « père » et qui n'éprouvait pour lui que du mépris.

Mais en voyant le jeune garçon, son fils, d'une certaine manière, s'avançait bravement vers lui, l'épée à la main, il décida d'oublier un moment ses soucis et de profiter de l'instant présent. S'en suivirent quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes de combats pas vraiment sérieux, mais qui semblait réellement amusé le fils autant que le père.

Soudain, une voix féminine s'éleva dans la cour appelant Marcus. Ce dernier s'arrêta net de jouer avec son épée et se retourna. Hermione était à l'autre bout du batiment et marchait à grand pas vers eux.

- Oh non c'est ma mère, soupira Marcus. Je vais avoir des ennuis, je n'avais pas le droit de m'approcher autant des gladiateurs.

- D'accord, tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Reste zen, souffla Drago à son fils.

- « Zen » ? C'est quoi « zen » ? demanda le petit Marcus d'un air étonné.

- Euh…eh bien, ça veut dire « reste calme » en langage…euh…guerrier.

- Oh oui, d'accord, j'ai comprit, répondit l'enfant en souriant.

Sa mère était déjà arrivée en face d'eux, rouge de colère.

- Marcus ! s'écria Hermione. Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas t'éloigner du légionnaire. Tu peux me dire ce que tu étais en train de faire là ?

- Restez zen mère ! Je m'amuser avec Drago, répliqua le petit garçon d'un ton nonchalant en donnant un coup de coude au jeune homme.

Cette réplique pour le moins d'étonnante eut le mérite de couper le souffle à Hermione. Son regard passa successivement de Marcus à Drago, qui n'en menait pas large, et qui essayait de faire passer la pilule en décochant son sourire le plus charmeur à Hermione. Mais cette dernière ne réagit pas du coup comme l'espérait Drago et explosa littéralement de colère.

- C'est toi qui lui a appris ça je présume ? hurla-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ?

- C'est sortit tout seul, désolé, marmonna Drago en baissant les yeux, faisant semblant de se repentir alors que les coins de sa bouche avaient peine à retenir le sourire qui se profilait sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es content de toi ? demanda-t-elle alors que le jeune homme explosait de rire. Marcus retourne avec le légionnaire.

- Mais mère…commença le petit garçon.

- J'ai dit : retourne avec le légionnaire. J'ai a parler avec Drago un instant.

Le petit garçon poussa un soupir et marcha à reculons pour rejoindre son gardien quelques mètres plus loin. Quand il fut hors du champ d'audition, Hermione se tourna à nouveau vers Drago :

- Tu es complètement irresponsable ma parole !

- Je t'en pris Hermione, ce n'était pas méchant.

- Je ne parlais pas du « restez zen mère », bien que franchement ce coup là on ne me l'avait encore jamais fait. Je parlais des épées en bois. Je ne veux pas que Marcus apprenne à se battre.

- Ce n'est pas ton fils Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de lui interdire de faire ce qu'il a envie.

Hermione marqua une pause, visiblement ébranlée par la réponse de Drago.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, répondit la jeune femme d'un voix blanche. Marcus est mon fils.

- Non, le fils de ta vie réincarnée, corrigea Drago en se rapprochant d'Hermione. Ne t'attache pas trop à lui Hermione. Je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici, il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour rentrer.

- Je sais, répondit-t-elle. Mais c'est tellement dur, j'ai peur de craquer et…

- Mère ! s'écria Marcus interrompant ainsi Hermione. Père vient d'arriver.

Le visage de Drago se décomposa alors qu'il aperçut Victorien debout aux côtés du petit garçon. Hermione, plus rapide que lui, n'avait rien perdu de sa contenance et s'était précipitée vers son mari. Celui-ci contrairement à ce qu'aurais pensé Drago, affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Pourquoi te disputais-tu avec cet esclave ? demanda-t-il à sa femme.

- Je ne veux pas que Marcus apprenne à se battre tout de suite. C'est encore un enfant.

Victorien hocha gravement la tête et entraîna Hermione et Marcus avec lui vers la sortie, sans accorder un seul regard à Drago, qui bouillonnait de rage. Par ailleurs, la peur lui serrait le ventre. Il savait que Victorien n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution. De frustration il se laissa tomber sur le sol et cala sa tête dans ses genoux. Il devait trouver un moyen de s'évader, et d'emmener Hermione et Marcus avec lui.

Hermione était rentrée chez elle. Son mari ne lui avait adressé une seule parole et elle s'était donc rendue dans la chambre de son fils pour le border et lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Dès qu'elle fut certaine que l'enfant soit profondément endormi, elle retourna le plus silencieusement possible dans sa chambre, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Victorien n'y soit pas. Malheureusement pour elle, ses prières ne furent pas exaucées. Son mari était calmement assis sur son lit, et jouait avec les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement quand il l'a vit entrer, et elle décida d'essayer de paraître la plus naturelle possible. Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et entreprit de se démêler les cheveux.

- La maison de Caius est vraiment merveilleuse, commença Hermione. Il nous a proposé d'y venir dormir à partir de demain jusqu'au début des jeux, j'ai accepté bien sur, on ne pouvait laisser une telle opportunité se…

- Hermione, je t'en prie, l'interrompit Victorien d'une voix glacial. Nous devons discuter de choses plus importantes. Je veux que tu m'expliques tout ce qui s'est vraiment passé entre Drago et toi.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, il ne s'est rien pas…

- Hermione, dis moi la vérité, maintenant ! s'énerva le mari bafoué.

La jeune femme se releva brusquement. Peut-être valait-il mieux lui dire toute la vérité. Enfin ce qu'Hermione pensait que sa vie antérieure avait éprouvé pendant toutes ses années à vivre dans le mensonge.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je crois que c'est aussi simple que ça. J'ai honte d'avoir laisser mon cœur prendre le pas sur ma conscience, mais c'est arrivé. Je suis désolée mais je l'aime.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne parlait plus pour sa vie incarnée mais bien pour elle. Tous ses sentiments qu'elle avait essayé de refouler quand Drago l'avait quitté, ils lui revenaient tous en tête et la submergeaient.

Le mâchoire de Victorien se crispa lentement et il se leva pour faire face à sa femme.

- Tu sais hier, en te quittant, je suis descendu au quartier des esclaves et j'ai parlé avec Drago. Je lui aie dit ce que je comptais faire de toi et de votre enfant. Il était horrifié et m'a avoué que tu n'avais jamais été consentante, qu'il t'avait violé un soir. Et je dois dire que j'y aie cru. Ou plutôt je voulais y croire. Je voulais te donner une seconde chance parce que je pensais qu'il disait la vérité et ensuite quand je vous aie vu vous disputer chez Caius, je me suis dit que Drago n'avait pas menti. Mais par acquis de conscience, j'ai pensé que je devais te demander de me raconter ta propre version.

Victorien marque une pause et Hermione ferma les yeux, réalisant brusquement l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre. Drago avait essayé de les protéger et elle avait tout gâché. Son mari se rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle et déclara :

- Vous auriez dû mettre vous concertez avant ma chérie. Maintenant il est trop tard pour les regrets.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de nous ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'un tel scandale ternisse mon nom. Je te garde avec moi, à condition que plus jamais tu ne commettes la moindre incartade. Quant à l'enfant, garde le si tu veux, mais veille à ce qu'il se tienne le plus éloigner possible de moi.

- Merci, soupira Hermione.

- Je ne suis pas un philanthrope Hermione. Je n'ai pas ça par grandeur d'âme. J'attends certaines contreparties en compensation de mon geste.

- Je ne comprend pas, balbutia la jeune femme, qui malheureusement pour elle avait peur de n'avoir que trop bien saisit ce que son mari avait derrière la tête.

Victorien sortit une petite dague du fourreau qu'il portait à la taille et passa la lame de part et d'autre du cou d'Hermione.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose de fâcheux à ton petit bâtard n'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant déshabille toi, ordonna-t-il.

- Non, je t'en supplie. Pas ça…

- J'ai dit…hurla Victorien. Déshabille toi !

Et tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, Hermione porta les mains à sa robe pour la dégrafer.

_

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

_Bises à tous et à toutes !_

_Bon week-end ! Et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos opinions !_


	4. Escapades nocturnes

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai été vraiment débordé ! Pour me faire pardonner voici le nouveau chapitre qui est plus long que les précédents ! Enjoy it !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! (Et merci à tous de me lire et de reviewer ! C'est très important pour moi et vous êtes tous géniaux !)_

**Réponse au reviews anonymes :**

**la fille love de Drago** : Merci de ta review !

**jailys** : ta review m'a vraiment comblée ! J'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chapitre.

**Camill0u** : alors comme ça tu es outrée !

**Phoebé** : J'adore tes reviews ! (et merci pour celle sur ma traduc tu Rubick's cube)

**Dame Angélique Malfoy** : hum alors que vas-tu pensé de ce chapitre barbie ?

**Caella** : c'est ta review qui est formidable

**strawberrii-iix** : Merci de tous tes compliments ! Je ne suis pas sure de les mériter.

**hermy69** : oui j'ai l'intention d'écrire d'autres récits de leurs vies réincarnées ! J'espère qu'elles te plairont toutes !

**humphra** : Merci nénéonore ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Et un énorme merci à mes autres excellents reviewers : **Ange Maxina**, **kmille28**, **Valalyeste**, **Girl-of-Butterfly**, **Black-Shika**, **Valderoy4**, **lily forever**, **MissAndreaParker**, **cmwamisskika**, **priinc3ss**, **her****rmione23-dray32**, **ewifoy-mallan**, et **guymiokis**.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 : Escapade nocturnes.

La robe d'Hermione tomba lentement au sol en un bruissement de tissu à peine audible. Dans un dernier espoir de protéger sa nudité, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine nue, et baissa gravement le visage. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues rosies par la chaleur et la tension de la pièce sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Victorien leva sa main et caressa le visage de sa femme.

- Je t'ai connu moins farouche que cela Hermione, commença-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fut un temps où tu étais beaucoup moins timide et prude.

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de lutter intérieurement contre l'envie de vomir que lui avait inspiré le baiser de son mari et celle de fuir à toutes jambes pour retrouver Drago. Pourtant, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas bouger et se laisser faire, l'avenir de son fils en dépendait. Soudain, elle sentit la froideur de la lame contre sa gorge et releva bravement la tête. Elle préférait mille fois être battue ou même tuer plutôt que de devoir supporter l'humiliation que son mari s'apprêtait à lui faire subir. Victorien pressa un peu plus la lame contre la carotide de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à reculer lentement vers le lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil apeuré derrière elle. Elle se sentait prise au piège et savait bien que désormais rien ne pourrait la sauver. Il la poussa alors violemment sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Avec sa main droite, il obligea Hermione à dévoiler sa poitrine. Puis il leva son visage vers le cou d'Hermione et se mit à la couvrir de baisers. Il fit descendre sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, le caressant doucement. Alors qu'elle sentait les doigts de Victorien se promener sur ses cuisses, ses pleurs silencieux redoublèrent d'intensité. L'homme commença alors à se déshabiller. Alors qu'il avait presque retiré tous ses vêtements, on frappa brutalement à la porte. Victorien grogna mais continua à caresser le corps d'Hermione. Les coups se répétèrent et ne cessèrent plus. Le mari d'Hermione poussa un soupir de frustration, la poussa brutalement de l'autre côté du lit et se rhabilla en vitesse. Il se leva et hurla, laissant Hermione à demi nue sur le couvre-lit :

- Entrez ! hurla-t-il, visiblement en colère.

Un serviteur se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre, complètement paniqué.

- Monseigneur, les écuries sont en feu !

- Comment !? Et vous n'auriez pas pût venir plus tôt ! Imbécile !

Victorien ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à sa femme et se précipita derrière son serviteur. Il quitta la pièce en furie. Hermione avait attrapé très vite un drap pour se couvrir. Elle entendit la porte claquer et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Ses larmes de peur avaient été remplacées par des larmes de soulagement. Elle resta dans cette position plusieurs dizaines de minutes, à essayer de se calmer, et de faire cesser les sanglots qui lui parcouraient le corps. Le souvenir des mains de Victorien la brûlait encore et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer dans son époque et oublier cet épisode horrible de sa vie.

Soudain, elle réalisa que son mari pouvait revenir d'un moment à un autre, et se releva brusquement. Elle ne devait pas rester ici, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici en sachant qu'il pourrait recommencer ses avances et les terminer. Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Elle s'assit sur le lit et se pencha en avant pour ramasser sa robe. Elle l'agrafa et courut vers la porte. Elle traversa rapidement les couloirs et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils. Elle espérait que Victorien n'irait pas la harceler devant un petit enfant. Elle y entra sans bruit et trouva Marcus en train de dormir profondément. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'allongea à côté de lui. Le petit garçon bougea dans son sommeil et se rapprocha d'Hermione. Elle le prit dans ses bras et ferma doucement les yeux. Quelques larmes coulèrent alors qu'Hermione se callait contre les oreillers. Sentir Marcus contre elle la réconfortait. En ce forçant un peu, elle pouvait presque imaginer que c'était Drago qui la serrait dans ses bras. Et elle savait que dans les bras de Drago, elle n'avait jamais peur de rien.

Hermione passa une très mauvaise nuit, entrecoupée de cauchemars et de réveils mouvementés. Elle avait terriblement peur que Victorien n'entre dans la pièce et la traîne de force dans sa chambre. Fors heureusement cela ne se produisit pas, et Hermione accueillit avec soulagement les premières lueur du jour. Elle ne pensait pas que Victorien oserait la toucher en plein jour. Elle se leva rapidement et partit se changer dans sa chambre, non sans avoir au préalable vérifier que son mari ne s'y trouvait pas.

Elle descendit dans la salle à manger et trouva Victorien attablé devant un petit déjeuner. Dès qu'il la vit, il lui fit signe de s'assoire. Elle prit place en face de lui, ne lui adressant pas une seule parole et commença à manger. Victorien observa un instant sa femme et ses traits tirés par le manque de sommeil. Hermione releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son mari. Ce dernier put y lire toute la haine et l'aversion qu'elle lui portait, et son cœur se serra un instant.

- Bien dormie ? demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Parfaitement bien, répondit Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Comment vont tes écuries ?

- En très mauvais état, j'en aie peur. Je vais devoir m'atteler aux travaux de réparation toute la journée. Tu prépareras donc notre séjour chez Caius seule.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, répondit Hermione, heureuse de ces quelques heures de répit avant de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec lui.

Victorien hocha la tête d'un air entendu et se leva pour se rendre dans la cour extérieure. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se leva brusquement de table et courut préparer ses bagages.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Hermione débarqua chez Caius, son fils dans les bras. Le vieil homme l'accueillit avec bonhomie.

- Hermione ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

- Cher Caius…c'est moi qui suis ravie de vous revoir. Et quelle gentillesse de votre part de nous inviter à rester ici.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Caius.

- Mère…Mère, je voudrais aller voir les gladiateurs, s'il vous plait !

- Non Marcus. Tu vas aller dans ta chambre. Ton précepteur viendra t'y retrouver.

- Mais mère…

- J'ai dit non, répondit Hermione d'une voix plus ferme.

Marcus bougonna un instant et marcha en traînant les pieds vers la villa. Caius se retourna vers Hermione et déclara :

- Je vais vous faire préparer à une chambre. En attendant, vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble. Considérez cette demeure comme la votre.

- Merci Caius, répondit Hermione en s'inclinant légèrement devant lui.

Caius héla deux esclaves qui se dépêchèrent d'attraper les malles de la jeune femme puis les suivit à l'intérieur de la villa. Hermione se mit à déambuler dans la villa et se retrouva bientôt en plein milieu de la cour intérieur. Son regard scruta l'horizon et elle reconnut l'aire d'entraînement des esclaves gladiateurs, étonnamment vide en ce début de matinée. Hermione s'en rapprocha s'en même s'en rendre compte. Arrivée au niveau des barrières de bois, elle réalisa alors que les gladiateurs étaient bien présents, mais qu'ils étaient assis au fond de la cour, en train de manger. Elle s'accouda aux morceaux de bois et chercha Drago du regard. Elle l'aperçut quelques secondes plus tard, assis en tailleur à côté de deux autres gladiateurs. Il semblait de mauvaise humeur et ne pas vouloir manger la mixture qu'on lui avait servit.

L'arrivée d'Hermione n'était pas passée inaperçu au milieu des combattants et un murmure d'approbation s'éleva dans les rangs. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et ses joues prirent alors une teinte rouge brique. Drago tourna la tête à ce moment là, et son regard bleu acier rencontra celui de la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et celui-ci lui répondit en hochant la tête. Il se leva prestement, laissant de côté l'infâme tambouille qu'on lui avait donné à manger et se tourna vers un des légionnaires qui les gardaient. Puis, ayant obtenu ce qu'il désirait il courut vers Hermione et sauta par-dessus les barrières de sécurité.

- Tu es complètement fou ! s'écria Hermione. Ils vont te punir pour avoir osé faire ça !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit le jeune homme. C'est eux qui m'ont donné l'autorisation de le faire.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna la jeune femme en levant un sourcil. Et comment cela se fait-il ?

- Eh bien, dit Drago en se passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer. Je leur aie plus ou moins dit que tu étais une de mes plus ferventes admiratrices. Apparemment les gladiateurs avaient beaucoup de succès avec les femmes à cette époque.

Hermione esquissa un pale sourire et se contenta de fixer le bout de ses sandales. Drago remarquant que quelque chose clochait demanda :

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien du tout, tout va très bien.

- Arrête. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Alors dis moi ce qui se passe !

La jeune femme releva prestement le visage, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, et n'allait sûrement pas tolérer ce genre de comportement venant de Drago.

- Je t'ai dis que tout allait bien. Alors maintenant cesse un peu de me harceler ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Je ne te harcèle pas ! répondit le jeune homme en haussant la voix. Je tiens à toi et j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi tu es si triste.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu tiens à moi. Parce que si tu avais vraiment tenu à moi alors tu ne m'aurais quitter. Tu ne m'aurais pas abandonné ! hurla-t-elle.

Drago se recula un instant. Il savait que cette discussion allait avoir lieu, qu'il devrait s'expliquer mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se tiendrait dans cet endroit, dans cette époque.

- J'ai fait une erreur, soupira-t-il. Tu as raison, je n'aurais jamais dû partir, et je le sais désormais. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça.

- Oh mais bien sur que si c'est le moment, s'écria la jeune femme. Tout ce qui arrive en ce moment c'est ta faute !

- Ma faute !? s'étrangla Drago.

- Parfaitement ! Si tu n'étais pas parti en France, jamais Ron n'aurait eu l'idée de nous envoyer ici pour nous réunir ! Tout est de ta faute !

- Mais enfin Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le jeune homme comprenant que sa compagne devait traverser une mauvaise passe. Pourquoi est-ce que tu rejettes toute la faute sur moi ?

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle réalisa soudain que Drago avait raison. Elle s'en prenait à lui parce qu'elle était en colère, qu'elle avait besoin de se défouler contre quelqu'un. Mais elle n'était pas en colère contre lui, mais plutôt contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir été assez forte la veille pour repousser Victorien. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

- Je suis désolée. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Excuse moi, balbutia la jeune femme.

Drago s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre lui, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

- Il faudra que j'arrête de pleurer, dit soudainement la jeune femme en essayant de reprendre une contenance. Je n'arrête pas en ce moment et tu sais à quel point je déteste ça.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer si ça peut t'aider. Hermione, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui se passe…C'est Victorien c'est ça ? est-ce qu'il a…

Drago ne put finir sa phrase. Les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit mais il n'arrivait pas à les faire sortir de sa bouche. Il serra un peu plus fort Hermione qui se pelotonna contre son torse, savourant sa chaleur et la sécurité qu'il lui apportait.

- Non, répondit-t-elle finalement. Il a essayé mais il a été…interrompu.

- J'aurais dû être là, soupira Drago. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seule avec lui.

- Tu ne pouvais pas m'aider Drago. Personne ne l'aurait pût. Et puis tu avais déjà essayé de me protéger en affirmant que tu m'avais violé, mais comme une idiote j'ai tout fichu par terre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Drago.

Hermione hésita. Elle ne voulait pas lui répéter qu'elle avait dit à Victorien qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, Drago l'avait trop fait souffrir ces derniers temps et elle n'y voyait pas très clair dans ses sentiments.

- Je lui aie dit que je me sentais tellement seule quand il était parti, que je ressentais le besoin de satisfaire certains…désirs avec toi. Je lui aie dit que j'étais pleinement consentante. Pas étonnant qu'après ça, il ait essayé de...

Hermione s'interrompit brusquement, n'arrivant pas à terminer sa phrase.

- Il ne te touchera plus jamais, affirma le jeune homme avec force. Je ne le laisserais plus jamais te faire du mal. Je te le promets.

Drago étreignit la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur son front, resserrant la pression de ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

- Mère ? appela une petite voix derrière eux.

Hermione et Drago se retournèrent brusquement et se retrouvèrent face au petit Marcus qui les regardait d'un air étonné. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un esclave tenait amoureusement sa mère dans ses bras et surtout pourquoi sa mère l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Hermione se détacha brutalement de Drago et essuya ses larmes avant de demander à l'enfant.

- Marcus…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Le précepteur n'a pas pût venir alors je suis venu voir les gladiateurs se battre.

- Bien. Fais donc cela, répondit Hermione. Je dois aller voir Caius pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

Sur ces mots, Hermione tourna rapidement les talons et se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers la porte d'entrée de la villa. Drago la regarda s'éloigner en secouant lentement la tête. Elle était bouleversée et terrifiée et il ne supportait pas la voir dans cet état. Sa décision était prise, il ne laisserait pas Hermione une nuit de plus à la merci de Victorien. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir de sa cellule et de s'échapper en emmenant la jeune femme avec lui. Alors qu'il échafaudait différents plans qui lui permettraient de sortir de sa cellule, Drago sentit une pression s'exercer sur sa jambe et baissa le regard. Marcus tirait désespéramment sur son pagne, essayant de capter son attention.

- Est-ce que je peux venir m'entraîner avec toi comme l'autre jour ? demanda le petit garçon.

- Bien sur, répondit Drago en le prenant dans ses bras. Viens, on va te trouver une épée.

- Dis…demanda Marcus alors qu'ils entraient dans le cercle d'entraînement. Pourquoi ma mère pleurait tout à l'heure ?

Drago poussa un soupir et déposa l'enfant à terre.

- Ce sont des histoires de grandes personnes. Ne t'occupe pas de ça pour le moment.

Marcus acquiesça et se plaça devant Drago et attrapa une petite épée en bois.

- Mère est souvent triste depuis que Père est rentré de voyage, reprit le petit garçon, d'un air grave. Puis changeant totalement de sujet, il demanda : Tu veux bien m'apprendre à être fort comme toi et à me battre ?

- Je ne suis pas certain que ta mère apprécierait, répondit Drago avec un petit sourire. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à me ressembler ?

- Parce que je voudrais que mon père soit fier de moi, répondit le petit garçon.

Drago lâcha son épée qui tomba sur la terre battue en un bruit mât, et s'agenouilla devant Marcus.

- Ecoute moi bien Marcus. Tu n'as pas à te battre pour que l'on soit fier de toi, déclara le jeune homme. Et crois moi, ton père est déjà très fier de toi.

Drago serra le petit garçon dans ses bras. Cet enfant était une bénédiction et la façon si cruelle avec laquelle Victorien le traitait le révoltait au plus haut point. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir dire au petit garçon que c'était lui son vrai père.

- Marcus ! hurla une voix masculine derrière eux.

- Père c'est vous, s'écria le petit garçon en s'élançant au devant de Victorien.

- Retourne auprès de ta mère Marcus, ordonna le romain sans accorder un regard à l'enfant.

Marcus baissa la tête d'un air penaud et partit dans la même direction que celle que sa mère avait prise quelques instants plus tôt.

- Je t'avais interdit de t'approcher d'Hermione et l'enfant il me semble, déclara Victorien en s'approchant de la barrière.

Il sauta par-dessus les morceaux de bois et se retrouva face à Drago. Il ramassa l'épée de bois que tenait Marcus quelques instants auparavant.

- Et toi tu avais dis que tu les laisserais tranquille, répondit Drago en serrant si fort son épée que ses phalanges devinrent blanches.

- Peut-être que j'aurais pût faire un effort si tu n'avais pas osé me mentir. C'est vraiment dommage qu'Hermione aie craqué n'est-ce pas ?

J'essayais juste de la protéger.

- Tu n'avais pas à la protéger. Hermione est ma femme ! hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur Drago.

Ce dernier leva son épée, para le coup de Victorien et contre-attaqua. Il lui envoya un coup de poing bien senti dans le nez et Victorien recula. Il jeta à terre son épée et se jeta brutalement sur Drago, l'attrapant par le torse et le faisant chuter. Il mordit la poussière, et essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager.

- Tu sais que je me suis entraîné avec toi pendant des années ! Je connais toutes tes techniques de combats, s'écria Victorien en essayant de briser la main de Drago avec l'aide d'une pierre qu'il avait ramassé.

Les autres gladiateurs qui avaient aperçut le combat, s'étaient approchés et essayèrent de séparer les deux hommes, mais Victorien, habillés en légionnaire de l'Empereur leur fit signe de rester en arrière. Le romain savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de crise. César ne tolérerait pas un scandale de ce genre.

- Tu as de la chance que je ne puisse pas te tuer maintenant, chuchota Victorien en rapprochant son visage de Drago, qui essayait vainement de se dégager. Maintenant je vais te laisser te lever. Et je veux que ce soir quand tu seras enfermé dans ta cellule tu penses à ce que je serai en train de faire à ta chère petite Hermione, et ce que je recommencerai à lui faire tous les soirs.

Victorien se leva prestement. Il commença à se retourner pour rentrer dans la villa quand Drago s'élança vers lui et le plaqua au sol, couvrant son visage de coups. Caius, qui venait d'arriver, et tous les esclaves se précipitèrent vers eux. Ils attrapèrent Drago et le tirèrent en arrière. Plusieurs d'entre eux essayaient de le retenir alors qu'il se débattait pour retourner frapper Victorien. Il était littéralement en transe, et Caius crut un instant, en l'observant, voir un chien enragé. Drago se mit alors à hurler à Victorien, qui essuyait le sang et la terre de son visage.

- Si tu la touches encore une fois, je te tuerais Victorien ! Tu entends ? Je te tuerais !

Le romain eut un sourire narquois et rentra à l'intérieur de la villa tandis que les autres esclaves relâchaient Drago. Caius s'approcha de lui :

- Mais enfin mon garçon, comment as-tu pu en arriver là ? Te battre pour une femme qui n'est même pas la tienne !

- Hermione est ma femme ! hurla Drago en se précipitant vers le fond de l'aire d'entraînement.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir à plusieurs scénarios d'évasions. En effet, il ne pouvait plus supporter l'idée qu'Hermione passe, ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute seule en compagnie de cet homme. Cette fois-ci il était bien décidé à mettre sa menace à exécution, que Victorien pose une seule fois ses mains sur Hermione, et il pouvait d'ors et déjà se considérer comme un homme mort.

* * *

Le soir venu, Hermione et son mari dînèrent avec Caius dans une ambiance plus que morose. Heureusement le petit Marcus était là pour apporter un peu de bonne humeur et de rire autour de la table. Bientôt se fut l'heure de se retirer et d'aller coucher Marcus, et l'appréhension d'Hermione croissait au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Victorien décida de rester quelques instants à parler avec Caius. Hermione se leva et quitta la pièce avec Marcus. Elle conduisit le petit garçon dans sa chambre et le coucha doucement dans son lit. La peur la rendait malade et elle décida de rester le plus longtemps possible avec son fils pour éviter de se retrouver dans la chambre conjugale avec son mari. Elle avait eu vent du combat qui avait eu lieu entre lui et Drago et savait que cette nuit plus rien ne l'empêcherait de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé la veille. La jeune femme se coucha à côté de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il s'endorme et sombra à son tour dans un profond sommeil sans même s'en rendre compte.

Pendant ce temps dans sa cellule, Drago se tordait de douleur, les yeux exorbités et de la bave sortant de sa bouche. Les cris du gladiateur avaient alerté le garde, qui cherchait désespérément à ouvrir la porte de sa cellule. En effet, il ne pouvait risquer que l'esclave ne meure et avait décidé d'aller vérifier l'état de santé du gladiateur. Il poussa la porte de bois et sortit son glaive par mesure de précaution. Il donna un coup de pied à Drago et celui-ci gémit de plus belle. Le légionnaire se pencha alors un peu plus sur le corps du gladiateur agité de violents soubresauts. Aussi rapide que l'éclair, Drago se saisit du glaive du gardien et l'assomma avec le pommeau de l'arme.

- Quel imbécile ! marmonna Drago en le traînant l'homme évanoui sur sa palliasse.

Drago le déshabilla, revêtit ses habits de légionnaire, et le couvrit de paille pour faire croire qu'il s'agissait de lui. Puis rapidement, il se glissa hors de sa cellule, et entreprit de se rendre dans la villa principale sans se faire repérer.

Hermione sentit quelque chose lui caresser la gorge et elle se réveilla lentement. Elle poussa un petit cri de terreur et eut un sursaut de recul quand elle aperçut Victorien penché au dessus d'elle. Il plaça un doigt sur sa bouche et lui ordonna silencieusement de se taire.

Avec son autre main, il sortit sa dague de son fourreau et la respiration d'Hermione se coupa un instant. Il dégagea Marcus de l'étreinte de sa mère et le coucha à côté d'elle, sa dague à dix centimètres de la poitrine de l'enfant. Victorien se pencha vers Hermione.

- Tu choisis Hermione, soit tu viens avec moi, soit je reste dans cette pièce et…

- Je viens, répondit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur celle de Victorien pour éloigner l'arme de son fils.

Elle se leva prestement et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Victorien la suivit et ils parcoururent quelques mètres dans un silence profond. Le romain s'arrêta brusquement, scruta la pénombre pour s'assurer que personne n'était là, puis se jeta voracement sur la jeune femme. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, ne se souciant même pas de savoir si il avait fait mal à sa compagne. Il commença à dévorer son cou de baisers alors qu'Hermione tentait vainement de se dégager de son étreinte.

- Quand je pense que j'ai attendu si longtemps pour cet instant. Toutes ces années en Gaule à te rester fidèle…et maintenant voici ma récompense.

Hermione essaya de le frapper mais il lui attrapa les deux mains et les plaqua sur le mur, au dessus du visage de sa prisonnière. Son autre main descendit le long de la poitrine d'Hermione et il essaya d'arracher le tissu de la robe qui l'empêchait de poser sa main à même la peau de sa femme. Hermione, les mains immobilisées, décida d'utiliser ses jambes comme dernier moyens de défense. Elle essaya de lui envoyer un coup de genou entre ses jambes, car si elle ne pouvait pas battre un homme de cette corpulence, elle pouvait au moins le rendre hors d'état de nuire pour cette nuit. Mais son mari anticipa son mouvement et entra dans une rage folle. Il arrêta de l'embrasser, libéra ses mains et commença à serrer son cou délicat.

- Petite idiote ! Tu devrais arrêter de te débattre, cela ne te mènera à rien.

Alors qu'il accentuait la pression de ses mains sur le cou d'Hermione, la vue de cette dernière se brouilla et elle se mit à suffoquer. Elle se sentait prête à sombrer dans l'inconscience quand soudain, elle sentit les mains de Victorien quitter son cou et l'air revenir dans sa gorge. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et se tourna pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Drago était au dessus de Victorien et le couvrait de coups de poing dans le visage. Hermione se précipita vers le jeune homme et l'obligea à se reculer.

- Arrête Drago !

Drago se retourna et vit Hermione le supplier du regard. Il lança un regard à Victorien qui ne bougeait plus du tout et se releva brusquement. Il se précipita vers la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant dans ses bras comme si il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais la retrouver.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt, murmura-t-il. Je suis tellement désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas Drago. Tu m'as sauvé. C'est tout ce qui compte, répondit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici le plus vite possible, déclara Drago en relâchant la jeune femme. Viens.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les couloirs. Au loin on entendait les coups de tonnerre de l'orage qui venait d'éclater. Soudain Hermione s'immobilisa brutalement :

- Attends Drago ! Marcus…il faut aller chercher Marcus. On ne peut pas le laisser ici !

- Hermione…protesta Drago, jetant des coups inquiets autour de lui.

- Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans mon fils, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Drago acquiesça et ils rebroussèrent tous les deux chemin jusqu'à la chambre du petit. Rapidement Hermione l'enroula dans une cape, et le pris dans ses bras. Ils sortirent en silence et arrivèrent bientôt dans la cour intérieure de la villa. Une pluie torrentielle se déversait mais Drago poussa Hermione à sortir. En moins de deux secondes, ils étaient tous les trois trempés. Des cris se firent entendre à l'intérieur de la demeure et Drago comprit alors que l'alerte avait été donnée. Escortée d'Hermione, il traversa la cour et se dirigea en courant vers la grande grille de l'entrée principale. Il se retourna et vit des dizaines de soldats courir derrière eux. Il arriva bientôt devant l'entrée, qui était fermée à clé. Il avait beau tirer dessus, essayer de la soulever, de casser le verrou avec son glaive, rien n'y fit et moins d'une minute plus tard, ils retrouvaient encerclés par les légionnaires. Drago poussa Hermione et Marcus, qui s'était réveillé et commençait à pleurer, derrière lui et leva son arme.

Un demi cercle de soldats se forma autour de lui et Drago commença à se demander comment il allait réussir à sauver sa famille cette fois-ci. Soudain les légionnaires s'écartèrent et deux personnes arrivèrent en courant, l'une était Caius et l'autre Victorien, qui affichait désormais un sourire triomphant.

_

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu !

_Comme d'habitude j'attends vos reviews et vos opinions !_

_Bonne semaine à tous !_

_Bises_


	5. Le triomphe de Victorien

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais j'entre actuellement dans une période d'examen intense et je n'ai plus une minute à moi ! Mais comme je mourrais d'envie de vous faire faire lire ce cinquième chapitre j'ai abandonné ma dissertation sur William Wordsworth (bon d'accord en fait je ne l'aie même pas commencé !) et j'ai écrit ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ! Merci à tous de m'avoir lu et de reviewer autant ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

_**Réponse aux reviews (anonymes)**_

_**poudlard88**__ : j'adore ta phrase « Drago à la rescousse ! »_

_**jailys**__ : Oh mon Dieu, plus ça va plus tes reviews sont longues et…j'adore ça !_

_**Phoebé**__ : J'adore tes reviews, et surtout tes jeux de mots ! Ils me font toujours rire._

_**Elise**__ : Merci de ta review !_

_**Caella**__ : voici ta suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Le triomphe de Victorien.

Hermione, paniquée, essaya de calmer le petit Marcus qui s'était mis à pleurer bruyamment. Le petit garçon ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dehors, en pleine nuit, et sous une pluie battante. Drago s'était rapproché un peu plus d'Hermione. Celle-ci avait son regard fixé sur celui de Victorien. Une lueur de folie passa dans les yeux de son mari et il s'avança vers le couple.

- Drago, par Mercure, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Cauis.

- C'est très clair Cauis, répondit Victorien. Cet esclave, après m'avoir agressé, essaye d'enlever ma femme et mon fils.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa, tandis que son esprit réfléchissait à tout vitesse. Pendant une minute, il avait craint que Victorien, pour se venger de la tentative de fuite d'Hermione, ne les fasse tous exécuté. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas, il semblait juste vouloir se venger de lui. Or il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de contrarier l'homme qui avait le pouvoir de faire tuer la femme qui l'aimait. Drago tourna la tête et observa le visage tendu d'Hermione. Elle tenait Marcus serré contre elle et semblait penser la même chose que Drago.

Drago comprit alors que pour la sauver elle, et son fils, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser Victorien gagner cette manche. Il laissa tomber son glaive au sol et aussitôt, plusieurs soldats se précipitèrent sur lui et le poussèrent brutalement par terre. Sans ménagement aucun, il le ligotèrent et le relevèrent sauvagement. Victorien s'avança vers lui et sans le prévenir lui envoyer un coup de poing d'une force incroyable dans l'estomac. Drago se courba de douleur et sa respiration se coupa un instant. Il sentait le goût de la terre et du sang dans sa bouche et eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas riposter. Quand il releva le visage, Victorien agrippa les cheveux de son adversaire et le força à regarder Hermione qui, apeurée et essayant de s'approcher d'eux, était retenue en arrière par les hommes des Cauis.

- Regarde les attentivement Drago. Regarde les bien parce que c'est la dernière fois que tu les vois, chuchota Victorien d'une voix glacial.

Drago essaya de se dégager mais Victorien lui maintint le visage vissé sur celui d'Hermione tandis qu'il ordonnait aux autres soldats d'emmener sa femme dans ses appartements et veiller à ce qu'elle n'en sorte pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago était de nouveau enfermé dans sa cellule, mais cette fois-ci il n'avait plus de force pour tenter une nouvelle évasion. Le coup porté par Victorien et ceux que les soldats lui avaient infligés après l'avoir attaché l'avaient laissé complètement vide de tout énergie et des douleurs lancinantes lui traversaient le corps. Désespéré, il se laissa tomber dans la paille et essaya de ne pas penser à ce que Victorien ferait d'Hermione. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers cette autre époque de sa vie, vers l'autre époque où il avait été envoyé. L'anéantissement qu'il ressentait ne lui rappeler que trop le moment où dans sa vie passée, il s'était retrouvé marié avec Hermione, une résistante et lui officier allemand, et avait dû la regarder mourir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Et aujourd'hui la même impression d'inutilité l'envahissait à nouveau. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait-elle raison, peut-être que finalement le destin tragique de leur vies antérieurs était une preuve tangible qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, que si il s'obstinait à vouloir récupérer Hermione à tout prix alors il finirait forcement par la perdre lui aussi.

Hermione resta cloîtrée plusieurs jours d'affilé dans sa chambre avec son fils. A sa grande surprise, et soulagement, elle n'avait pas revue Victorien depuis ce fameux soir. Les soldats l'avaient conduit dans sa chambre et montait la garde devant celle-ci. Des esclaves lui apportaient de la nourriture et la conduisaient à la salle de bain pour sa toilette. Hermione avait renoncé à tout espoir de sortir d'ici en compagnie de son fils et Drago. Elle restait alors des heures allongée dans son lit, aux côtés de son fils, qui heureusement n'avait pas comprit ce qui c'était passé cette nuit-là, à penser à ce que devait subir Drago en ce moment. Elle frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Dehors, elle entendait les clameurs des badauds, des soldats et des ouvriers qui préparaient les jeux du cirque, et elle savait que cela signifiait l'arrêt de mort de l'homme à qui elle tenait plus que tout.

Quatre jours après sa tentative d'évasion nocturne, Hermione se leva à l'aube. Elle se leva doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller son fils. Elle marcha tranquillement vers la fenêtre et scruta les alentours. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur les rues les plus proches du Forum Romain et ce qu'elle vit la terrifia brusquement. Des centaines de personnes avaient déjà envahi les rues pavées et se pressaient vers l'immense monument qu'était le Colisée. Hermione sentit son sang se glaçait quand elle comprit qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où les jeux du cirque commencaient.

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et porta une main à sa bouche. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux et commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

Tout d'un coup, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit lentement et elle essuya rapidement ses yeux. Elle se releva, prête à faire face à un de ses esclaves, mais elle eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Victorien. Il fit un signe aux des esclaves qui se trouvaient derrière lui et les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers le lit où dormait Marcus. Hermione comprenant ce qui se passait, courut devant eux et s'interposa entre eux et son fils.

- Tu avais promis que tu ne me l'enlèverais pas ! s'écria Hermione.

- Les choses ont changé depuis, répondit simplement Victorien.

Hermione secoua négativement la tête. Elle avait déjà perdu Drago, il était hors de question qu'elle perde aussi son fils.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles Hermione. Qui plus est, je veux juste te parler en privé. Tu retrouveras Marcus pour le petit déjeuner.

- Je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici ? balbutia la jeune femme.

- Bien sur, répondit Victorien avec un sourire poli. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous tous.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa lentement. Baissant le regard, elle recula de quelques pas, et laissa les deux esclaves prendre l'enfant endormi dans leurs bras. Ils sortirent de la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Hermione, de peur que Victorien n'essaye à nouveau d'abuser d'elle, s'était dirigée vers le fond de la pièce et positionnée à côté de la fenêtre, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse crier, si jamais il tentait quelque chose. Victorien eut un pincement au cœur quand il vit le visage craintif et l'expression de tristesse peinte sur son beau visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je te le promets.

- Je n'aie aucune confiance en toi, répondit la jeune femme.

Victorien marcha lentement vers le lit et s'assit sur les draps. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et marmonna :

- Je n'aie jamais voulu que ça aille aussi loin.

- Moi non plus, répliqua Hermione en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Mais nous devons regarder la réalité en face. Entre nous…il n'y a plus rien qui puisse être sauvé. Il faut qu'on arrête de se faire du mal Victorien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peinée.

Hermione s'avança et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je n'aie voulu te faire du mal tu sais, dit-elle en pressant sa main.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Moi non plus je n'aie jamais voulu te blesser. Toute cette histoire m'a rendu complètement fou. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement, mais c'est terminé maintenant. Je suis tellement désolé. J'aimerais tellement que tu me pardonnes.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. La seule fautive dans cette histoire, c'est moi, déclara Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

- Laisse nous partir Victorien, supplia Hermione. Rend nous notre liberté.

- Je suppose que quand tu dis « nous » tu y inclues aussi Drago non ?

- Je suis désolée, répondit la femme du romain. Je n'ai pas choisi ce qui m'arrive.

Victorien se leva et secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir Hermione. Toi encore moins que les autres.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne t'aies jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai agi comme une brute sans cœur ces derniers temps ? Ce n'est pas uniquement parce que j'étais blessé dans ma fierté de mari bafoué.

L'officier romain se dirigea vers sa femme et se rassit à ses côtés. Il leva sa main vers son visage et Hermione eut un bref mouvement de recul. La main de son mari toucha la peau soyeuse de sa joue et un sourire triste apparut sur les lèvres de Victorien tandis qu'il caressait son visage.

- Si je veux éloigner Drago de toi Hermione, c'est parce que je suis toujours amoureux de toi, chuchota-t-il avant de retirer sa main.

- Alors envoie le dans une autre province, vend le à quelqu'un d'autre, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne le tue pas s'il te plait, gémit Hermione.

- Je n'aie pas le choix, répondit Victorien.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il reviendrait pour vous chercher, toi et l'enfant. Je le sais parce que c'est ce que moi je ferais si j'étais à sa place.

Hermione baissa le regard et Victorien se releva. Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de passer le chambranle, il s'arrêta brusquement.

- J'ai décidé d'éloigner un peu Marcus de Rome, au moins pour quelques semaines. Le temps que nous nous remettions tous de cette histoire.

- Alors, tu vas faire tuer l'homme que j'aime et tu vas m'enlever mon fils, résuma Hermione d'une voix empreinte d'une tristesse indicible.

Son mari l'observa quelques secondes, et choisit de ne pas répondre à cette question. À la place, il déclara :

- La couturière va venir te voir. Les jeux du cirque commencent dans quelques heures et nous avons été invité dans la loge de César. Je veux que tu sois resplendissante.

Préférant ne pas croiser le regard d'Hermione, Victorien se retourna vivement et sortit de la pièce. Il referma doucement la porte et descendit dans l'atrium où il trouva Marcus assis par terre en train de se frotter les yeux. Dès qu'il le vit entrer dans la pièce, l'enfant se leva et alla à la rencontre du romain.

- Je peux aller me recoucher maintenant père ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas maintenant Marcus. Ta mère ne se sens pas très bien. Elle a besoin d'être seule pour le moment.

- Est-ce qu'elle pleure encore ? demanda le petit garçon.

- Non, non. Elle juste besoin de quelques heures de tranquillité. Viens avec moi, je veux que tu voies quelqu'un aujourd'hui.

Marcus attrapa la main de Victorien et le suivit à travers le dédale de couloirs. Ils sortirent bientôt de la villa et se dirigèrent vers le quartier des esclaves. Ils traversèrent les allées bordées de cellules et s'arrêtent devant la dernière.

Victorien fit signe aux deux soldats qui gardaient la porte de s'écarter et d'ouvrir la cellule. Le romain et l'enfant s'engouffrèrent tous les deux à l'intérieur. Drago, qui avait entendu la porte grincer s'était brusquement relevé et, reconnaissant Victorien s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit le petit Marcus qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Drago lança un regard interrogateur à Victorien, qui s'accroupit à côtés de l'enfant et lui dit :

- Tu sais Marcus, Drago va participer aux jeux du cirque aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le petit garçon, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Oui, et il est très probable que tu ne le revoies jamais. il faut lui dire au revoir maintenant, répondit Victorien.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aurait jamais dû emmener Marcus ici. Comment le petit allait-il réagir à cela ? Il est encore trop petit pour pouvoir tout comprendre. Cette scène d'adieux ne servirait qu'à embrouiller encore plus l'esprit de son fils.

- Je vous laisse quelques minutes, déclara Victorien, en sortant de la pièce.

Marcus s'assit dans la paille et Drago vint le rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Comment va ta mère ? demanda Drago.

- Elle est triste. Elle toujours triste en ce moment, répondit Marcus en jouant avec les morceaux de paille. Dis…pourquoi je ne te reverrais jamais ?

- C'est compliqué, soupira Drago.

- Tu vas mourir ? demanda Marcus.

Drago sourit face à la candeur et à la franchise de l'enfant.

- C'est probable.

- Tu as peur ?

- Un peu, avoua Drago. mais je ne suis pas inquiet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un penseur très célèbre a dit un jour que tant qu'il a des gens qui se souvienne de toi, alors une petite partie de toi reste sur terre.

- Alors je te promets que je me souviendrais toujours de toi, déclara d'un ton sérieux Marcus.

Drago sourit à nouveau et se releva quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Marcus se leva à son tour et tira sur le pagne de Drago pour lui dire une dernière chose. Drago s'agenouilla devant lui et attendit.

- C'est toi mon vrai père ? demanda le petit garçon.

Le jeune homme était abasourdi. Il s'attendait à tous sauf à ça. Qui aurait crû qu'un enfant aussi jeune aurait tout comprit à cette histoire d'une incroyable complexité. Drago acquiesça doucement la tête et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il le serra contre lui avec une infinie douceur.

Victorien était entré dans la cellule et se racla bruyamment la gorge pour témoigner de sa présence. Drago écarta le petit de lui, et murmura :

- Prend soin de ta mère Marcus.

L'enfant hocha la tête et sortit de la cellule. Victorien le précéda et referma la porte derrière lui. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, Drago lui attrapa violemment l'avant-bras à travers les barreaux de sa prison.

- Tu sais à quel point Hermione aime son fils, déclara Drago. S'il te plait ne lui enlève pas son enfant.

Victorien se dégagea brutalement et ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer Drago pendant quelques secondes et de finalement s'éloigner à grand pas de la cellule. Le jeune gladiateur recula lentement et s'adossa au mur. Il avait menti à Marcus. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, non, ce qui le terrifiait, c'était de laisser Hermione seule avec cet homme qui visiblement n'avait aucun respect pour elle.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione gravit les marches du Colisée, serrant fort la main de Marcus dans la sienne. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Les cris du peuple l'oppressaient et elle avait terriblement chaud sous l'amas de tissu qui lui servait de robe. Mais plus que tout, elle avait peur pour Drago. Elle savait que les combats de gladiateur, dont l'empereur était très friand, commençaient en premier. Rien que l'idée de Drago en tenue de gladiateur lui soulevait déjà le cœur, alors si jamais il devait lui arriver malheur, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Victorien poussa sa femme à avancer. Il passa devant elle et entra dans la loge construite pour l'empereur romain. Hermione le suivit lentement et avança en baissant la tête. Elle se retrouva bientôt face à un homme de haute taille, imposant et majestueusement habillé. Réalisant qu'elle se trouvait face à César, elle fit un semblant de révérence et se recula lentement.

- Vous avez là une charmante petite famille Victorien, déclara César, en leur indiquant d'un geste de la main qu'ils pouvaient s'asseoir.

- Je vous remercie César. C'est un honneur pour nous que d'être ici avec vous aujourd'hui, répondit l'époux d'Hermione

- J'ai appris que l'un de vos anciens esclaves allait combattre ce matin. J'ai donc eut l'idée de vous inviter pour que vous puissiez admirer le spectacle de plus près.

Entendant cela, Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle dût s'asseoir quelques instants et respira à petites bouffés pour se calmer.

- On m'a informé que vous étiez très proche de cet esclave et qu'il aurait combattu à vos côtés en Gaule.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Victorien.

- Alors pourquoi l'avoir vendu à un entraîneur de gladiateur ?

- Il devenait un peu trop instable ces derniers temps. Je n'aie pas eu d'autre choix que de m'en séparer.

- Ça suffit Victorien, s'interposa courageusement Hermione. C'est d'un homme dont vous parlez tous les deux et non d'un animal. Tachez de vous en souvenir.

César écarquilla ses yeux de surprise. Jamais aucune femme n'avait jamais osé lui parler de la sorte. Victorien paraissait horrifié de l'attitude d'Hermione.

- Je vous prie d'excuser ma femme César, elle a beaucoup de caractère et…

- Laissez Victorien, répondit César en se tournant vers Hermione. Ainsi très chère, vous ne soutenez pas l'esclavage ?

- Comment soutenir quelque chose d'inhumain ? répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. Le sang qui circule dans votre corps est le même que celui d'un esclave. Vous n'êtes pas différent d'eux.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, répondit César.

- Vous croyiez ? Ce n'est pas parce que ces hommes viennent de contrées que vous considérez comme non civilisées que votre vie vaut plus chère que la leur.

- Hermione ça suffit ! s'écria Victorien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Victorien, répliqua l'empereur. Je trouve ce petit intermède particulièrement charmant. Votre femme devrait faire de la politique mon ami. Mais notre conversation va devoir s'arrêter là. J'aperçois les premiers gladiateurs qui entrent en lice.

Hermione détourna son regard de César et de son mari et regarda droit devant elle. Une vingtaine de gladiateurs s'avançait vers le fond du Colisée. Aucun d'eux ne portait de heaume de protection et Hermione reconnut aussitôt Drago au milieu des esclaves. Son estomac se contracta et elle résista à l'envie furieuse de lui faire un signe pour lui montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle le soutenait.

Mais Drago l'avait vu. Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'empereur, ni Victorien, c'était elle qu'il avait vue en premier, et il avait aussitôt senti son cœur se serrer. Il aurait voulu qu'elle n'assiste pas à ce massacre.

Les gladiateurs saluèrent César et revêtirent leurs heaumes. Dès que l'empereur eut donné le signal de départ, les combats commencèrent. Deux gladiateurs se précipitèrent sur Drago et Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de terreur. Marcus, apeuré par la vue du sang qui commençait à gicler des blessures des gladiateurs, se précipita dans les bras de sa mère et cacha son visage dans son cou. Hermione suivait des yeux l'avancée de Drago. Celui-ci avait réussi à assommer deux gladiateurs, et à en blesser trois autres. La jeune femme détacha ses yeux de lui pour quelques secondes et observa les autres combats. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que cette boucherie avait commencé et plus de la moitié des gladiateurs étaient déjà morts.

Quelques instants plus tard, Drago se battait contre deux autres esclaves, ils étaient les seuls survivants de l'arène et le jeune homme comptait bien le rester le plus longtemps possible. D'un mouvement rapide, il fit tomber l'un de ses adversaires à terre et se recula prestement. Il se baissa et attrapa une deuxième épée qui se trouvait au sol, maculée de sang et de terre.

L'autre gladiateur tua l'homme que Drago avait fait tomber et courut vers le jeune homme pour achever Drago. Au moment où l'homme allait entrer en contact avec Drago, celui-ci se baissa brusquement et plaqua le gladiateur à terre. De son épée, il lui transperça le pied et l'autre homme hurla de douleur. Avec le pommeau de son glaive, il fracassa le nez de son adversaire, qui s'évanouie de douleur sur le sable de l'arène.

Drago se releva lentement. Il passa une main sur sa cuisse, et sentit un liquide chaud sur ses doigts. Il baissa le regard et vit qu'une profonde entaille lui barrait la jambe. Combattant la douleur, il se remit sur ses pieds et fit face à la loge de César. C'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa soudain le bruit qui l'entourait. Des milliers de romains criait dans l'arène et cette clameur commençait à devenir assourdissante. D'un pas mal assuré, il se dirigea vers l'empereur.

César applaudissait la performance de Drago et leva la main pour réclamer le silence. Le dernier des gladiateurs savait ce que cela signifiait. C'était maintenant au tour de l'empereur de choisir si il allait vivre ou mourir. Son regard accrocha alors celui d'Hermione. Elle était aussi pale qu'une morte et semblait aux bords des larmes. Il aurait tout donné à cet instant pour pouvoir monter la rejoindre et la consoler.

Hermione plongea un instant son regard dans celui de Drago puis tourna son visage vers l'empereur. César était débout et regardait Drago de toute sa hauteur. Il leva son point fermé et tourna brièvement la tête vers Victorien. Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation et l'empereur reporta son attention sur Drago. Il fit sortir son pouce de son poing et le maintint à l'horizontale quelques secondes puis il le fit rapidement basculer vers le sol.

Tandis que le cri d'Hermione se perdait dans les hurlements de la foule, des soldats s'approchèrent de Drago et de leurs lames acérées lui transpercèrent le corps de part en part. Soudain, il n'eut plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que son corps sans vie ne touche le sol, fut Hermione, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, debout devant lui, hurlant de désespoir.

_

* * *

_

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre.

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vous savez à quel point cela me fait plaisir !_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	6. Nouveau départ

__

Coucou tout le monde, désolée pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, mais j'étais en plein examens mais c'est terminé maintenant ! VACANCES VACANCES ! Désolée pour ce petit moment de folie !

_Bref, encore une fois désolée pour le retard, mais sachez que désormais les chapitres arriveront plus rapidement ! Je tiens aussi à vous informer que le chapitre 3 de ma traduction sera en ligne cette semaine, et que je vais aussi me lancer dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fiction Dramione (Bien sur ) et que j'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant._

_N'oubliez pas de penser à voter sur mon profile pour le chapitre que vous souhaitez voir publier en premier ! Et si vous avez le temps passez sur mon blog entièrement consacré à Harry Potter ! _

_Je dédis ce chapitre à ma dix mille préférée ! Je t'adore ma tartine !_

_**Réponse aux reviews (anonymes) :**_

_**poudlard88**__ : voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_

_**jailys**__ : hey Jaylis ! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire tes impressions pour ce chapitres ! Et j'espère que tu n'as pas eu peur de venir lire ce chapitre._

_**Camill0u**__ : Moi grundge ! Ça va pas la tête ! _

_**Phoebé**__ : hey ! Je ne suis pas un bourreau ! Comment peux-tu aimer Wordsworth ? Je crois que ma prof de littérature anglaise de cette année m'a complètement dégoûté de cet auteur !_

_**Dame Angelique Malfoy**__ : toujours aussi délirante tes reviews ! _

_**strawberrii-iix**__ : Merci de ta review ! C'est vraiment gentil _

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Nouveau départ.

Quand Hermione reprit connaissance, elle était entendue dans un lit. Elle ouvrit péniblement les paupières et lutta pour ne pas les refermer. Quand ses pupilles se furent habituées à la lumière, elle vit deux paires d'yeux penchés sur elle. Elle reconnut alors son mari Victorien, et l'empereur César, qui lui jetaient des regards inquiets. Son esprit était embrouillé et elle ne savait pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette pièce. Elle essaya de retrouver la mémoire. Soudain, elle se souvint de la dernière chose qu'elle avait vu : Drago tomba sur le sol du Colisée, frappé à mort par les soldats sur l'ordre de l'Empereur. Puis plus rien, elle avait dû s'évanouir, pensa-t-elle. En revanche, la douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur ne s'était pas évanouie, loin de là, elle se faisait de plus en plus intense à mesure qu'Hermione réalisait qu'elle avait perdu Drago. Elle ferma lentement les yeux, espérant que quand elle les rouvrirait elle serait de nouveau à Poudlard, dans son époque, et pourrait serrer Drago dans ses bras. Malheureusement ce ne fût pas le cas, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, elle rencontra à nouveau le regard anxieux de Victorien posé sur elle. Une larme solitaire s'échappa de son œil et dévala sa joue pour finir sa course dans son cou.

Victorien approcha sa main de son visage pour chasser ses pleurs mais elle se recula brusquement.

- Vas-t-en, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Hermione...murmura Victorien en approchant de nouveau sa main.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai dis de t'en aller ! rétorqua-t-elle en tournant sa tête sur le côté pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir les autres larmes couler.

Victorien se releva et resta quelques instants à observer les soubresauts qui agitait le corps de sa femme. Il sentit soudainement une main posée sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit César lui faire signe de quitter la pièce. Obéissant docilement, le romain marcha vers la sortie. L'empereur se dirigea vers la porte et la referma derrière lui.

Hermione se coucha sur le côté et plia ses genoux. Elle les entoura de ses bras et son corps fut brusquement agité de tremblements compulsifs tandis que des torrents de larmes salées déferlaient sur ses joues.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, Victorien s'était adossé au mur qui faisait face à la porte. L'empereur l'observait l'air peiné. Soudain, une esclave s'approcha des deux hommes et s'inclina devant César. Elle tenait par la main le petit Marcus qui demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux voir ma maman maintenant ?

Victorien se redressa et se pencha vers le petit garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais Marcus recula vivement et se cacha derrière les jambes de l'esclave. Le romain fit un pas en arrière, comprenant que l'enfant avait peur de lui. Il devait parfaitement avoir compris ce qui s'était passé dans les loges du Colisée quelques heures auparavant.

César s'approcha du petit garçon et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ta maman est malade. Alors en attendant qu'elle aille mieux, tu vas rester avec moi d'accord.

Marcus se débattit vivement et contracta ses petits poings pour donner des coups sur le torse de l'empereur.

- Je ne veux pas venir avec toi. Tu as fais du mal à Drago. Il avait gagné, tu n'avais pas le droit de le tuer. C'est ta faute si ma mère elle est malheureuse.

Marcus finit par se dégager et César le posa à terre. Aussi vite que l'éclair, il s'échappa de l'emprise du chef des romains et se mit à courir. Il disparut au détour d'un couloir.

- Rattrapez le ! ordonna l'empereur à l'esclave. Et emmenez le dans une chambre tranquille.

César fit signe à Victorien de le suivre et ils marchèrent tous les deux lentement vers l'endroit où l'empereur voulait emmener son compagnon. Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce magnifiquement décorée de teintures rouges et or, et de meubles sculptés dans des matériaux précieux. Mais Victorien ne semblait pas remarquer le luxe de la pièce, ni le fait que plusieurs officiers de l'armée romaine étaient déjà assis sur les lectus qui composaient la grande partie du mobilier de cette splendide salle. Il se laissa tomber sur un lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. César était entré à sa suite et ordonna rapidement à ses soldats de sortir. L'empereur s'installa sur une couche qui faisait face à celle de Victorien et attendit patiemment que son officier relève le visage ou prenne la parole.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous mêler à tout cela. Pardonnez moi monseigneur.

- En effet, vous avez commis une regrettable erreur, répondit César en versant du vin dans une coupe et la tendant ensuite à Victorien.

- Je ne vous ennuierais plus, déclara le romain en vidant son verre d'un trait. Je vais ramener ma femme chez moi. Nous allons régler nos problèmes et…

- Non.

- Non ? s'étonna Victorien, ne sachant pas trop comment interpréter cette dénégation.

- Je suis trop impliqué dans cette histoire désormais. Je vais m'occuper de votre famille.

- Je ne comprend pas, balbutia le romain.

- Rassurez vous Victorien, vous comprendrez bien assez vite, déclara César, en se levant.

Quelques heures plus tard, César frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre où il avait fait transporter Hermione après les jeux du cirque. N'obtenant pas de réponse après avoir frappé une seconde fois, il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'avança dans la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité. Il marcha jusqu'aux fenêtres et tira les rideaux, laissant entrer le soleil dans la chambre.

Hermione, qui était allongée sur le lit dans la même position que lorsque l'Empereur avait quitté la pièce la première fois, ne cligna même pas des yeux quand les rayons du soleil percutèrent ses prunelles. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer, mais ses yeux restaient rouges et gonflés. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et elle ne semblait pas remarquer la présence de l'homme en face d'elle.

César prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit d'Hermione. Il avait emporté une liasse de papier avec lui et se mit à les lire, l'un après l'autre, sans prêter la moindre attention à Hermione, qui n'esquissait pas le moindre mouvement. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Hermione demanda d'une voix blanche, sans bouger d'un seul centimètre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

- Que vous soyez prête à vous lever, répondit César en posant les feuillets sur la table de chevet.

Hermione ne répondit pas et resta silencieuse durant quelques instants. Les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle voulait des réponses à ses questions : pourquoi avoir fait exécuter Drago, pourquoi se montrer prévenant envers elle alors qu'il venait de tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait, et tant d'autres choses encore. Pourtant aucune de ses interrogations ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

- Comment va mon fils ?

- Aussi bien que possible dans de telles circonstances je suppose. On s'occupe bien de lui.

La jeune femme se mura à nouveau dans le silence, et César déplaça un peu son siège pour se retrouver en face d'elle.

- Il ne vous ressemble pas du tout, votre fils. Quand j'ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras il y a quelques heures, il s'est débattu et s'est mis en colère après moi.

L'empereur marqua une pause et continua.

- D'une certaine manière, je crois que je préfère sa réaction à la votre. La fureur est toujours préférable à l'apathie.

- Laissez moi tranquille, gémit Hermione.

- J'ai bien peur que cela me soit impossible. Maintenant levez vous.

- Je n'en n'aie pas la force, murmura la jeune femme, en fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter le regard doré du chef romain.

César se rassit et approcha sa main du lit de la jeune femme. Il la posa sur le poing crispé d'Hermione qui ouvrit brusquement les paupières.

- J'essaie juste de vous aider, argua César d'une voix douce.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire qui n'avait rien de réjouissant et reprit d'une voix glacée :

- Ne croyez-vous pas que vous en avez déjà assez fait ?

L'empereur poussa un soupir et resserra son emprise sur la main de la jeune femme.

- Je vous en prie. Levez-vous.

- Pourquoi faites vous cela ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- Parce que je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on éprouve des sentiments amoureux pour la mauvaise personne, soupira-t-il en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

Les membres d'Hermione étaient endoloris et engourdis. Elle dût s'appuyer sur César pour marcher les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la chambre à l'endroit où l'empereur souhaitait la conduire. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois et l'homme la poussa doucement. Ils y entrèrent à petits pas, et se stoppèrent brusquement.

Le mobilier de la pièce était consisté en tout et pour tout, d'un lit immaculé sur lequel était couché le corps sans vie de Drago. Quand elle le reconnut, Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et fut prise d'un vertige. Elle sentit ses jambes ployer sous son poids et César dut la retenir pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione reprit une contenance et se détacha de l'emprise de César. Elle s'avança lentement vers le lit, son regard hypnotisé par le visage blême de Drago. Elle entendit vaguement une voix derrière lui.

- Je voulais que vous puissiez le voir une dernière fois, déclara César alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur lit.

Elle laissa sa main vagabonder sur le visage meurtri du jeune homme et des larmes commencèrent à perler à nouveau aux coins de ses yeux.

- Il aura droit à des funérailles digne d'un grand guerrier, je vous le promets.

Le regard d'Hermione ne dévia pas du corps de Drago et elle passa en revue les différentes blessures qui lui barraient le corps. Soudain des bruits sourds se firent entendre et une esclave entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une bassine remplie d'eau et de linge et s'approchait d'Hermione.

- Elle est ici pour le laver et le préparer pour les cérémonies funéraires, expliqua César. Nous devrions partir maintenant.

- Non, s'écria Hermione. J'aimerais le faire.

Le regard suppliant de la jeune femme eut raison de la volonté de l'empereur et il accepta la requête d'Hermione. L'esclave déposa la bassine à côté du lit et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Hermione prit un des linges imprégnés d'eau et se mit à le tordre pour l'essorer. Elle approcha le tissu du visage de Drago et commença à enlever délicatement le mélange de terre battue et de sang séché qui lui maculait les traits.

Elle était tellement absorbée dans sa tache qu'elle n'entendit pas César se rapprocher. Quand elle sentit sa présence derrière son dos, elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard triste de l'empereur romain. A sa plus grande surprise, elle pouvait presque lire du regret dans ses prunelles.

- Votre mari, Victorien, m'a sauvé la vie sur un champ de bataille, il y a des années en Gaule. Je lui devais un faveur et la mort de ce gladiateur est la façon qu'il a choisit pour que je lui rende la pareille. Je sais que ça ne change plus rien maintenant mais sachez que si il ne m'avait rien demandé, j'aurais rendu sa liberté à cet homme.

- Vous avez raison, ça ne change plus rien maintenant, répondit Hermione en reprenant son ouvrage.

- J'ai pris la liberté de prendre quelques dispositions concernant votre famille.

Hermione stoppa ses mouvements.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je vous rend votre liberté, déclara César. On vous accordera le divorce et vous garderez votre fils.

- Je croyiez que seuls les hommes avaient le droit de demander le divorce, balbutia Hermione.

- Je suis Empereur romain, j'ai tous les droits, répondit César. Quant à Victorien, il sera envoyé en campagne militaire dans la province de l'Illyrie. Je doute que vous entendiez jamais parler de lui à nouveau.

Hermione reprit ses mouvements et entendit le chef romain se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- J'espère que vous n'attendiez pas que je vous pardonne, déclara Hermione en tournant une dernière fois son regard vers l'empereur.

- Cela ne faisait pas parti de mes aspirations, répondit César en secouant la tête. Quand vous aurez terminé, retournez à votre chambre, je vous ferez envoyé votre fils.

Hermione hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le corps de Drago. Après avoir pris un soin tout particulier à nettoyer son visage, elle descendit son linge sur son cou. Sa main vadrouilla un moment sur son torse musculeux. Elle se pencha en avant pour changer de linge et reprit son ouvrage.

Une heure après, elle avait terminé de laver le corps de Drago et n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes. Ses yeux rencontrèrent brusquement le glaive du gladiateur qui gisait à coté de sa dépouille. Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle le prit dans ses mains et l'observa un moment. Comme il serait facile de mettre fin à cette douleur qui semblait l'engloutir de l'intérieur, pensa-t-elle en approchant la lame de son poignet.

Hermione appuya un peu plus le fer contre sa peau et quelques gouttes de sang commencèrent à s'échapper de la blessure. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfoncer le tranchant de la lame plus profondément dans ses artères, une image l'arrêta dans son geste.

Marcus…Qu'adviendrait-il de son fils si elle cédait à cette impulsion ? L'enfant venait déjà de perdre son père, comment pourrait-il surmonter la mort de sa mère ? Comment pourrait-il survivre en pensant que sa mère ne l'aimait pas assez pour vivre pour lui ? Or Hermione aimait cet enfant de tout son cœur.

D'un geste lent, elle reposa le glaive sur le lit et s'allongea à côté de Drago. Elle se blottit contre son torse, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était encore ensemble, en Angleterre, à leur époque. Elle avait l'impression que c'était il y a des années de cela. Elle avait l'habitude de s'endormir en écoutant le battement de son cœur la bercer. Elle posa sa tête à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur du jeune homme, et attendit, les larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues. Mais rien ne se produisit, elle n'entendait plus rien.

**

* * *

**

Poudlard, de nos jours.

- J'abandonne, gémit Ron en posant son livre sur la table de la bibliothèque. On ne trouvera jamais rien.

Cela faisait des heures qu'Harry et lui, étaient enfermés dans cet endroit, gardés par une infatigable Ginny, condamnés à chercher dans des centaines de livres la solution au « petit » problème qu'ils avaient crées en lançant cette potion sur Drago et Hermione.

- Tu reprends ce livre Ron, et tu vas le lire jusqu'au bout je te le garantis, menaça Ginny en donnant une petite tape derrière la tête de son frère.

- Aie ! ça fait mal tu sais !

- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour te faire du bien. Maintenant, remets toi au travail, déclara la rouquine.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait juste attendre, se hasarda à proposer Harry.

- Quoi !

- Non, non, ne t'énerves pas, s'écria Harry. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Rogue a conçu cette potion pour qu'ils voyagent à travers leurs vies antérieures et reviennent après. Ils reprendront bien connaissance à un moment ou à un autre.

- Je n'attendrais pas jusque là, assura Ginny. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque.

- Alors tu prends le risque de ne jamais les voir réunis, dit Harry en soupirant.

- Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, répondit sa femme.

- Il est vrai que notre méthode pour qu'Hermione et Drago se retrouvent est assez…discutable, mais on l'a fait pour qu'ils soient heureux. Si tu ne leur laisse pas le temps de faire ces voyages initiatiques ensembles alors ils ne le seront peut-être jamais.

Ginny ne répondit pas et d'un geste, obligea Ron à reprendre son livre. Quelques secondes après cette altercation, les trois jeunes gens entendirent des pas précipités se répercuter sur le carrelage froid de la bibliothèque. Une silhouette blanche courait vers eux.

- Venez vite…s'écria Madame Pomfresh, essoufflée d'avoir tant couru. Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange.

Aussi vite que possible, Ron, Ginny et Harry se levèrent et coururent derrière l'infirmière de l'école.

A quelques mètres de là, Neville et Luna marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école. Neville transpirait et jetait des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. D'un geste nerveux, il désigna un banc et invita Luna à s'asseoir dessus. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit doucement la main.

- Tu sais Luna, j'avais prévu de faire ça dans un beau restaurant avec un décor romantique et tout ça, mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que finalement cet endroit est peut-être le mieux indiqués pour faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, commença Neville.

Après ces quelques mots, Neville prit une grande inspiration et s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme.

- Luna, depuis qu'on se connaît…

- Pourquoi tu te mets à genoux ? demanda Luna en se levant et en s'agenouillant à son tour, à côté de Neville pour regarder sous le banc. Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas quelques Ronflaks Cornus cachés là-dessous ?

- Non Luna ! Mon cœur, rassis-toi s'il te plait ! s'écria Neville en replaçant doucement sa petite amie sur le banc.

- Ah bon d'accord, répondit Luna d'un air absent.

- Donc, Luna comme je te le disais, depuis qu'on se connaît…

- Eh regarde là-bas ! s'exclama la jeune femme en l'interrompant à nouveau. C'est Ron, Harry, Ginny et madame Pomfresh. Ils savent peut-être quelque chose de nouveau. Viens, on va les rejoindre !

Luna attrapa violemment le bras de Neville et se mit à courir dans la direction de ses amis. Bientôt ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et Neville se résigna à repousser une fois de plus sa demande.

Une fois entrés à l'intérieur, Neville et Luna se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe attroupé autour des lits de Drago et Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Neville.

- C'est Hermione…balbutia Ron d'une voix blanche.

Le regard de Neville dévia sur le corps inanimé de la jeune femme et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et d'effroi. Hermione s'était roulée en boule sur le côté, le corps secoué de tremblement, les larmes roulant abondamment sur ses joues creuses, et sa bouche murmurant toujours la même litanie : « Drago…non…Drago…Drago… ».

- Et maintenant Harry, est-ce qu'elle a l'air heureuse ? demanda Ginny en tournant son visage vers celui de son mari, dont le regard restait obstinément fixé sur Hermione.

**

* * *

**

Nouveau-Mexique, 1855.

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'elle n'était plus dans le lit avec Drago mais sur un cheval, les poignets attachés au pommeau de la selle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle se trouva au pied d'un arbre, le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde à ce qu'il semblait. Le paysage autour d'elle était désertique et la chaleur l'étouffait. Elle baissa le regard et se mit à détailler ses vêtements. Elle portait une chemise rouge et sa taille était entourée d'un corset noir. Un pantalon en cuir de la même couleur et des bottes complétait sa tenue.

Merveilleux, pensa-t-elle, en plus d'avoir été envoyée dans une nouvelle époque dont je ne connais absolument rien, je suis attachée à un cheval et j'ignore comment je vais me sortir de là. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment cette journée pourrait encore empirer.

Elle releva soudainement les yeux et remarqua enfin la présence de trois hommes à cheval devant elle. À en juger par les sourires mauvais qu'ils arboraient, elle s'était trompée. Sa situation pouvait encore empirer.

L'un des trois hommes sortit un papier de la poche de son veston, releva son chapeau de cow-boy et se mit à lire à haute voix.

- Hermione Granger-Malefoy, vous avez été reconnu coupable de crimes de grand banditisme et par la présente condamnée à être pendue sur le champ.

Alors que les deux autres hommes s'approchaient d'elle et faisait passer une corde au dessus d'une branche, Hermione s'écria :

- Il y a sûrement une erreur. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! J'ai le droit à un procès équitable. J'ai le droit à la justice !

L'homme qui avait lu la condamnation à mort éclata d'un rire malsain et ouvrit son veston pour qu'Hermione puisse voir son étoile de shérif brillait au soleil.

- La justice c'est moi, répondit-il d'une voix glacée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas seule très longtemps. Une fois qu'on l'aura attrapé, votre mari ne devrait pas tarder à vous rejoindre.

On détacha les mains de la jeune femme, et fit passer la corde autour de son cou et l'un des hommes la serra fortement. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, le shérif s'approcha d'elle et envoya une claque monumentale sur la croupe du cheval d'Hermione. Ce dernier se cambra et courut au galop et Hermione sentit le poids de son corps l'attira par le bas, et la corde se tendre. D'un geste brusque, elle leva ses mains, toujours liée l'une à l'autre, à la corde et essaya de s'y accrocher. Les hommes ricanèrent en la voyant se débattre puis cramponnèrent leur montures et s'éloignèrent à vive allure.

Les mains d'Hermione la brûlaient. La corde lui rentrait dans la chair et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Epuisée, elle finit par lâcher prise et sentit le nœud coulant de la corde se resserrer autour de son cou. L'air n'arrivait plus dans ses poumons et bientôt sa vue se brouilla. Elle allait perdre connaissance quand soudain un coup de feu éclata.

_

* * *

_

Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire je dois dire !

_J'espère que vous aimerez et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions, vous savez à quel point c'est important pour moi !_

_Bize à tous !_


	7. Horslaloi

_Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, je sais que je suis impardonnable mais j'étais partie en vacances un bon mois et ensuite j'ai pas mal bossé donc forcement moins de temps pour écrire ! Mais je reviens en force avec un chapitre plus long que les précédents, et qui j'espère vous plaira toujours autant !_

_J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que très bientôt le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction sera en ligne ! Je compte sur vous, très chers lecteurs adorés pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Mais trêve de bavardages je vous laisse lire en paix !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Réponses aux reviews (anonymes)**_

**Jailys** : Euh Jailys ! Comment c'était l'angleterre ! J'espère que tu en as profité !

**poudlard88** : Mes vacances se sont très bien déroulées ! Et les tiennes ! Et merci encore j'ai eu mes partiels, je suis trop heureuse !

**humphra** : contente de te revoir nénéonore !

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : Ah barbie ! Vas-y donne-toi en à cœur joie sur ce chapitre ! J'attends ta review avec impatience !

**Lorane** : Merci Lorane de ta review !

**Phoebé** : Euh phoebé comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Hors-la-loi

Hermione sentit son corps tombait lourdement au sol, et entendit le martèlement de sabots sur le sol sec. La poussière volait tout autour d'elle, et elle réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre à genoux. Elle vit la personne qui était arrivée à cheval, arrêter sa monture devant elle, et mettre pied à terre. La vue d'Hermione était encore brouillée et elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits de son sauveur, qui étaient en parti cachés par le chapeau à large bords du jeune homme. Car il s'agissait bien de l'homme qui venait de la sauver qui se tenait devant elle. Sans pour autant montrer ses traits, l'homme se pencha vers elle, trancha ses liens à l'aide d'un petit couteau et l'aida à se releva. Hermione se massa le cou pendant quelques secondes puis releva le regard pour remercier le cow boy.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui pour essayer de distinguer ses traits.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser mourir, répondit l'homme en enlevant son chapeau.

Hermione cligna des yeux un instant en reconnaissant son compagnon. Elle voulait être bien sûr que le soleil et le fait qu'elle venait presque de mourir ne jouaient pas de tour à sa vision. Quand elle fut certaine que c'était bien celui qu'elle croyait qui se trouvait bien devant elle, elle se jeta à son cou et laissa échapper des exclamations de surprise et de joie.

- Tu es vivant…tu es vivant…

- Oui, eh bien si tu continues à me serrer comme ça, je ne le serais pas encore pour très longtemps.

- Désolée, répondit Hermione en relâchant un peu la pression autour du cou de Drago.

Elle laissa ses mains vagabondaient sur le visage du jeune homme et un pale sourire apparut sur le visage d'Hermione.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

- Tout va bien maintenant, répondit Drago en souriant. Je suis là. Et puis on est tous les deux.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Hermione en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

- Aux Etats-Unis, aux Nouveau-Mexique. Et ma chérie, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nous sommes mariés dans cette vie, déclara Drago d'un ton théâtral.

Hermione tiqua légèrement à l'entente du surnom affectueux. Malgré la joie qu'elle éprouvait à revoir Drago, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à retomber dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. La douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée quand elle l'avait vu mourir en face de lui, dans cette arène à Rome, lui avait fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. D'une part, elle était toujours désespéramment amoureuse de lui, et d'autre part, ce voyage dans leurs vies antérieures lui prouvait bien que leur histoire n'était pas une bonne chose, et qu'ils le veulent ou non, elle finirait forcement mal.

- Oui, je me souviens, reprit la jeune femme. Cet homme, le shérif, celui qui m'a lu ma condamnation à mort, il m'a appelé Hermione Granger-Malefoy, et…

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement de parler et explosa d'un rire sonore. Drago la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne t'aie pas cogné la tête un peu fort quand tu es tombée au sol Hermione ? demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

- Non…répondit-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire. c'est juste que ce shérif…il m'a dit que j'allais être pendu pour crimes de grand banditisme…ah ah…il doit forcement y avoir une erreur…tu m'imagines…Moi en train de braquer une banque ?

Son rire repartit de plus belle, mais s'étouffa rapidement dans sa gorge quand elle vit le visage fermé et terriblement sérieux de son compagnon.

- C'est une erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé Hermione, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier crasseux, qu'il avait sorti de son veston.

Hermione saisit le papier, le sourcil levé et le déplia. Son visage ainsi que celui de Drago étaient imprimés dessus et une forte récompense était offerte pour leur capture, vivants ou… morts.

- Ça commence bien, soupira Hermione. Il y a d'autres choses que je devrais savoir ?

- Non…enfin peut-être…répondit Drago d'un air gêné.

Hermione le regarda se tortillait sur lui-même. Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon prit en faute après avoir mangé un pot entier de confiture. Et la jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et elle savait aussi comment le faire parler.

- Drago…susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?

La jeune femme s'amusait comme une petite folle. Après le stress et la douleur qu'elle avait subit ces derniers jours, elle avait besoin de relâcher un peu la pression.

- Hum…peut-être, répondit Drago en passant ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione, ravie que la jeune femme prenne enfin les devants avec lui.

- Alors dis moi tout….reprit Hermione en soufflant délicatement dans l'oreille du jeune homme.

Drago soupira d'aise et prit le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et obligea la jeune femme à plonger son regard dans le sien.

- A une condition, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du visage de sa compagne.

- Laquelle ? demanda Hermione en rougissant violemment.

- Un baiser, répondit Drago en penchant son visage vers celui de la jeune femme.

Il avait fermé ses yeux et ses lèvres s'apprêtèrent à toucher celle d'Hermione quand cette dernière poussa une exclamation de surprise et s'écarta brusquement de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? s'exclama-t-elle en désignant le cheval qui se trouvait derrière Drago.

Elle marcha à grand pas vers l'animal et mit la main sur ce qui avait attiré son attention. Elle fouilla quelques secondes dans les sacoches et en sortit une liasse de billet. Elle avait l'air hors d'elle.

- C'est ça que tu ne voulais pas me dire ? s'écria-t-elle.

Drago se tortilla un peu plus et s'exclama soudainement :

- Surprise chérie ! On est riches ! On a sûrement gagné à la loterie ou quelque chose comme…

- Ça suffit Drago ! tempêta Hermione. Je veux la vérité, et je la veux tout de suite.

- D'accord, soupira le jeune homme. Alors voilà, après mettre évanoui dans cette arène à Rome, je me suis réveillé dans une vieille baraque, au milieu du désert. Et il y a avait tous ces billets, éparpillés dans la pièce. Alors, je me suis dis que je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser là, au cas où quelqu'un passerait par là…tu sais par hasard…et donc je les aie mis dans les sacoches et je suis parti.

- Combien d'argent se trouve dans ces sacoches ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il y a beaucoup de liquidité.

- Bien, répondit Hermione en rangeant les billets qui se trouvaient dans sa main dans une des sacoches.

Elle prit les reines du cheval et commença à marcher. Drago se mit à courir derrière elle.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Rendre cet argent à la banque, répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

- Mais enfin Hermione chérie, tu n'y penses p…

La jeune femme vit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago, qui, voyant son visage déterminé et rouge de colère, recula d'un pas. Elle abattit son doigt sur le torse de son compagnon, et se mit à lui hurler dessus telle une furie, sortie tout droit des portes de l'enfer :

- Ne m'appelles pas « chérie » ! Et il n'est pas question de garder cet argent. On l'a volé Drago. Merlin seul sait pourquoi je suis devenu une voleuse mais je vais arranger tout ça et rendre à la banque ce qui lui appartient.

- Je crois que c'est ma faute ça en fait, répondit Drago.

- Qu'est-ce qu'est de ta faute ? demanda Hermione d'une voix plus apaisée et calme.

- Eh bien le fait que tu sois devenue une voleuse. Je pense que j'ai finalement réussi à te dévergonder un peu, déclara Drago arborant un sourire narquois qui eut le don d'énerver Hermione un peu plus.

- Espèce d'idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur le bras. ça te fait rire en plus !

- Désolé, je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère, soupira Drago. Enfin toujours est-il qu'on ne peut pas retourner en ville pour rendre l'argent.

- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Hermione

- Hermione, cet homme, le shérif, il t'a pendu à un arbre, je ne pense pas qu'il se montrera plus compréhensif si tu vas directement à sa rencontre et lui dit : « Bonjour Shérif, je ne vous en veux pas du tout d'avoir essayer de me tuer, et en gage de bonne volonté, je vous rapporte gentiment tout l'argent que mon mari si sexy et moi-même avons volé. S'il vous plait, excusez-moi et reprenez l'argent ».

Drago s'était arrêté au milieu de la route, les mains sur les hanches et mimant d'un ton haut perché, la voix d'Hermione, qui le regardait d'un air sévère. Drago s'arrêta brusquement quand il croisa le regard de sa compagne et se demanda un instant si il n'avait pas été trop loin. Hermione resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis déclara :

- Premièrement, je ne parle pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout de cette manière, et deuxièmement, qui te dis que je pense que tu es « si sexy » ?

- Oh arrête, je le vois bien quand tu poses ton regard sur moi. Tu me dévores littéralement des yeux.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bien sûr, tu crois peut-être que je ne t'ai pas vu me détailler de bas en haut quand j'étais en tenue de gladiateur. Tu n'es pas très discrète chérie.

- Arrête de m'appeler « chérie », siffla Hermione en serrant les dents. Je ne suis plus ta chérie et je ne le serais plus jamais. Maintenant met toi en route, on ne sait même pas où on est.

La réplique d'Hermione cloua momentanément le bec à Drago et son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge. Il avait pensé que le fait de mourir devant ses yeux ferait comprendre à Hermione à quel point elle avait besoin de lui et l'aimait – car il était persuadé qu'elle l'aimait toujours – mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Même si lui-même avait pensé, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'il était préférable pour eux de ne pas être ensemble à cause du danger qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre dans toutes leurs vies antérieures, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'Hermione ne fasse pas partie intégrante de sa vie future. Mais Hermione avait l'air très favorable à l'idée que leurs chemins se séparent.

- Ecoute Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, répondit Drago d'un ton penaud. J'aimerais juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant.

La jeune femme plongea un instant son regard dans les yeux gris de son compagnon et ne sut que répondre. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla.

- Les choses ne peuvent plus redevenir comme avant Drago. Tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé et ne me dit pas que tu as fait une erreur. Tu me l'as assez répété et franchement j'en aie assez de tes excuses. A chaque fois que tu nous as fait une crise d'insécurité, tu as toujours pensé d'abord à ce que toi tu ressentais. Pas une seule fois, tu ne t'aies demandé ce que moi je pouvais penser et ressentir. Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de combien j'ai souffert de ton départ. J'avais besoin de toi, surtout à ce moment là et toi tu es parti sans même te retourner et…

- Attends une minute…qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement par « j'avais besoin de toi, surtout à ce moment là » ? la coupa Drago.

Hermione s'arrêta net dans sa tirade. Elle avait débité ce flot de paroles sans même réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, elle l'avait sur le cœur depuis des mois mais si elle voulait qu'il comprenne sa rancœur elle ne voulait pas tout lui dire, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable.

- Rien, répondit-elle. C'était juste une expression.

- Je ne crois pas non, déclara Drago. Hermione, je sais qu'il y a une autre raison pour laquelle tu refuses d'excuser mon départ. Je le sais, sinon tu m'aurais déjà pardonné et on serait ensemble à nouveau et…

- Ça suffit Drago ! s'écria Hermione. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce dont je rêve…qu'on se remette ensemble ? Eh bien désolée de te décevoir mais non. Je ne veux pas qu'on redevienne un couple. Je ne veux pas m'attacher de nouveau à toi alors que je sais que dans un an ou deux, tu auras encore une nouvelle peur et tu t'éloigneras de moi. Je ne le supporterais pas Drago. Je ne veux pas revivre ça une fois de plus. C'est fini alors maintenant il faut que tu arrêtes.

- Je ne peux pas. Tu crois peut-être que ce fut facile pour moi de partir, de te quitter, alors que tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait, je l'ai fait pour toi, pour ta sécurité, pour ton bonheur ! martela Drago.

- Mon bonheur ! Mais j'étais heureuse avec toi. C'est cela que tu n'as jamais compris. J'avais besoin de toi et de ta présence, pas d'être en sécurité.

Hermione se tût et secoua la tête.

- Il faut que tu passes à autre chose Drago. Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'accrocher à moi comme ça. Il faut que tu avances comme moi je l'ai fait.

- Avec Will ? demanda durement Drago, la gorge serrée.

- Avec Will, confirma Hermione.

- Et nous dans tout ça ? demanda le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qu'on devient ?

- On pourrait essayer d'être amis, proposa-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, soupira Drago en baissant la tête.

- C'est le mieux que je puisse te proposer. Accepte le ou bien je sortirais de ta vie…définitivement.

- Puisque j'ai le choix, marmonna Drago.

Un étrange silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Hermione fixait le bout de ses bottes et Drago avait le regard vissé sur les sacoches du cheval. Après quelques minutes sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'adressent la parole, la voix de Drago s'éleva :

- Je connais le chemin pour aller en ville. On en a bien pour deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver là-bas et la nuit commence déjà à tomber. Je propose qu'on campe ici jusqu'à l'aube, et on partira à la première heure demain matin.

- Très bien, soupira Hermione. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de tes ruses pour essayer de me convaincre de garder l'argent.

Drago ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et s'éloigna de la jeune femme pour se diriger vers l'arbre où Hermione avait été accroché quelques instants auparavant pour y chercher un peu de bois. La jeune femme soupira. Elle savait que la situation n'était pas facile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre, mais elle connaissait Drago par cœur et savait qu'il devait être très frustré. Elle aussi l'était mais elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision, pour eux d'eux.

Une heure plus tard, la nuit et la fraîcheur étaient tombées et le feu fut accueilli avec enthousiasme par une Hermione frigorifiée. Les émotions de ces dernières journées l'avaient épuisées et elle tenait à peine debout. Drago s'activait pour aviver les braises et regarda Hermione s'allonger dos à lui.

- Tu ne te couches pas ? demanda le jeune femme d'une petite voix.

- Je vais attendre un peu, tu sais, pour monter la garde, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Hermione hocha la tête et se tourna complètement pour ne pas croiser le regard peiné de son compagnon. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque instantanément. Les événements de la veille l'avaient épuisés aussi bien mentalement que physiquement et elle plongea dans un profond sommeil. Drago observa sa respiration devenir plus régulière et poussa un long soupir. Les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme prévu. Soudain le corps d'Hermione fut parcouru d'un long frisson et le jeune homme en comprit tout de suite la cause. Malgré le feu, la température restait très fraîche. Hermione ne portait qu'une chemise et devait être frigorifiée. La voyant frissonner de nouveau, Drago ôta sa veste et se leva. Il s'avança et se pencha au dessus d'elle. Délicatement, il posa son vêtement sur les épaules d'Hermione et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, le seul geste tendre qu'il s'autorisait, depuis que la jeune femme avait déclaré qu'ils ne pouvaient être amis.

Peu de temps après, Drago s'endormit à son tour. Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un souffle chaud sur son visage.

* * *

- Drago, souffla une voix féminine.

Je dois probablement être en train de rêver, se dit le jeune homme en ouvrant légèrement les yeux. Le visage souriant et entouré de lumière d'Hermione était penché sur lui et sa voix mélodieuse semblait lui chanter une douce berceuse.

- Hum…hum…marmonna-t-il en refermant les yeux.

- Drago, c'est l'heure de se lever, répliqua Hermione en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

Elle s'était réveillé il y avait déjà une demi-heure. Elle avait ensuite observé son compagnon dormir pendant de longues minutes. Il avait l'air tellement paisible qu'elle n'avait pas eut le cœur de le réveiller. Mais force était de constater que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et qu'il ne faisait pas bon traîner dans le coin. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver à nouveau pendue à un arbre.

Elle se pencha un peu plus tout en exhortant le jeune homme à se réveiller. Ce dernier se croyant toujours dans un rêve, emprisonna la jeune femme de ses bras et l'attira sur lui. Hermione tomba lourdement sur Drago et sa tête alla se nicher presque involontairement dans le cou de son compagnon. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de contentement et resserra leur étreinte. La jeune femme se sentit rougir. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans cette position et elle devait bien avouer que Drago lui faisait toujours autant d'effet. Pour se libérer de son emprise, elle commença à se tortiller et à donner des petits coups sur le torse de Drago. Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et l'incompréhension envahit les prunelles du jeune homme. Voyant l'air complètement désorienté et perdu de Drago, Hermione ne pût s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et de s'exclamer :

- Bonjour la Belle au Bois Dormant !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Drago d'une voix ensommeillé.

- Je crois que tu étais toujours en train de rêver quand j'ai essayé de te faire lever. Tu veux bien me libérer maintenant ? expliqua Hermione en désignant les bras de Drago qui l'enserraient toujours.

- Désolé, marmonna le jeune homme en desserrant son étreinte.

Hermione continua de rire tandis que Drago se mettait debout et époussetait ses vêtements. Au bout de quelques minutes, le rire d'Hermione se calma et Drago demanda :

- Bon alors on y va rendre cet argent ? Quitte à aller en ville, autant y aller le plus tôt possible et éviter de se faire remarquer.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais à pied, cela risque de prendre pas mal de temps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on va y aller à cheval ! rétorqua Drago.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, argumenta Hermione. Je n'ai jamais fait d'équitation.

- Tu n'auras qu'à te tenir à moi, répliqua Drago en montant en selle, et en tendant sa main à la jeune femme.

Hermione examina la main tendue comme si elle était vaguement dangereuse et se mit à se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre. Drago observa le petit manège de sa compagne pendant quelques minutes, puis agacé, s'exclama :

- Hermione soit tu montes maintenant, soit je te laisse là et je files dépenser l'argent à Vegas !

- Tu te rends bien compte qu'à cette époque là, il n'y avait pas encore de casino à Las Vegas, persifla Hermione.

- Grimpe ! s'écria Drago.

Hermione comprenant qu'il valait mieux obtempérer, prit la main de Drago et monta aussi gracieusement que possible derrière le cavalier. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Drago et celui-ci tourna la tête vers elle.

- ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, ça va aller.

Drago hocha la tête et talonna son cheval. Celui-ci partit au galop et Hermione s'agrippa comme une forcenée à son compagnon. De peur d'être malade, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le martèlement des sabots sur le sol. Le cheval continua sa course pendant plus d'une demi-heure et stoppa net sa course. Hermione sursauta et serra Drago un peu plus fort. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle pouvait le sentir. Cela ne faisait vraiment pas longtemps qu'ils cavalaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas déjà être arrivés à destination. Après avoir laissé passer quelques secondes où elle espéra que Drago remette le cheval en course, elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient toujours dans le désert, et rien aux alentours, excepté une vieille bicoque qui se dressait au loin, ne laissait présager qu'ils étaient bientôt arriver à destination.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- On a de la compagnie, dit Drago d'une voix glacée.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

- Crabbe et Goyle ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? Et surtout pourquoi est-ce qu'ils pointent leur revolver sur nous ?

- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé du braquage qu'on a fait ? demanda Drago en posant la main sur son arme. J'avais oublié de te préciser qu'on n'était pas seuls quand on l'a commis. On avait des associés, Crabbe et Goyle, enfin plutôt leur réincarnation.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont l'air de nous en vouloir autant que ça ?

- Je crois que c'est parce que on les a laissé aux mains de la police et qu'on s'est enfuis avec leur part du magot.

Hermione ouvrit de grand yeux et sentit la monture bougeait un peu. Le cheval avançait doucement vers les deux autres cavaliers.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Drago ! hurla-t-elle.

- Je vais essayer de parlementer, répliqua-t-il.

- Avec ses deux énergumènes ! s'écria Hermione.

- Hermione, si tu commences à les insulter, les négociations risquent d'être assez courtes.

Drago fit avancer le cheval d'encore quelques pas et se stoppa à quelques mètres des deux bandits.

- Eh les gars…comment ça va ? demanda Drago d'un ton hésitant.

- La ferme Malefoy, répondit la réincarnation de Goyle. On veut notre argent.

- Et ta femme, ajouta Crabbe d'un ton goguenard qui donna des frissons dans le dos d'Hermione.

- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas possible, répondit Drago, imperturbable. Prenez l'argent si vous voulez, mais vous laissez ma femme tranquille.

Hermione donna de légers coups dans les côtes de Drago et celui-ci se retourna vivement.

- On ne peut pas leur redonner l'argent, chuchota la jeune femme. On doit le rendre à la banque.

- Hermione, marmonna Drago, exaspéré. J'essaye de négocier là…tu ne voudrais pas…je ne sais pas moi…te taire.

Hermione lui donna un autre coup dans les côtes et plissa sa bouche, vexée.

- D'accord, je me tais, mais je te préviens on ne leur rendra pas l'argent.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, répondit Drago.

- J'ai un plan, déclara Hermione tandis que les deux hommes qui leur faisaient face commençaient à perde patience.

- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? plaisanta Drago.

- Ah ah…Ce n'est pas le moment Drago. Alors voilà le plan, je prends discrètement ton arme, je leur tire dessus pour faire diversion et toi tu fonces vers la vieille maison que l'on aperçoit sur la gauche.

- Ça ne marchera jamais, répondit le jeune homme. Ils vont nous pourchasser.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ?

- Okay, soupira Drago. A mon signal tu…

- Ça suffit les messes basses, s'écria un des hors-la-loi. Notre argent et plus vite que ça !

- Une minute, rétorqua Drago. L'argent se trouve dans les sacoches.

Le jeune homme se pencha, donna ainsi la parfaite occasion à Hermione de saisir son revolver. D'un geste rapide, elle leva l'arme et la pointa sur un des deux hommes. Avant même que ces derniers ne puissent réagir elle leur avait déjà tiré dessus. La première balle atteignit Goyle de plein fouet et il tomba lourdement de sa monture. La seconde balle manqua de peu Crabbe. Son cheval eut néanmoins un soubresaut, ce qui laissa le temps à Drago de cramponner sa monture et de faire demi-tour. Il fit galoper son cheval à toute allure. Malheureusement quelques secondes après son départ, il entendit les pas du cheval de ses poursuivants derrière lui. Les balles sifflèrent à ses oreilles, et soudainement, alors qu'il virait sur la gauche pour se diriger vers la vieille battisse, un projectile vint se loger dans le bras du jeune homme. Il vacilla légèrement mais grâce à l'aide d'Hermione, resta en place et continua sa chevauchée. Au bout de quelques mètres, il arrêta le cheval, sauta à terre, suivi de près par Hermione et se précipita à l'intérieur de la bicoque. Les deux jeunes gens barricadèrent l'entrée, calfeutrèrent toutes les fenêtres, puis s'adossèrent brusquement au dos d'un mur, épuisés.

- Tu es blessé, dit Hermione en avançant sa main vers le bras ensanglanté de Drago.

Celui-ci se recula vivement, en secouant la tête.

- C'est juste une égratignure, répondit-il en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait en fait terriblement.

Il se pencha pour regarder dans un trou de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'avant de la maison et déclara :

- Seul Crabbe nous poursuivait. Il est reparti dans l'autre direction, sûrement pour voir comment va son copain. Ça va nous laisser un peu de répit. Après réflexion, je ne pense pas que se réfugier dans ce taudis soit une bonne idée.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Hermione, ouvre les yeux. On est pris au piège.

_

* * *

_

Voilà, pour la fin de ce chapitre !

_Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ce retard et je vous promets que cela n'arrivera plus !_

_En attendant, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça me motive toujours pour écrire la suite !_

_Bises à tous et bonne rentrée tout le monde !_


	8. I'm a poor but not lonesome cow boy

_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Non, je ne suis pas morte, et je me remets enfin à l'écriture de cette fiction ! Et pour me faire pardonner de mon retard je vous offre aujourd'hui un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'ordinaire (12 pages pfff), et très franchement, j'ai adoré l'écrire (surtout la fin vous verrez pourquoi) aussi j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur du retard et que vous aimerez néanmoins ce chapitre !_

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! _

**Réponse aux reviews (anonymes)**

**gwad-A-frica** : la voici enfin la suite ! ^^

**poudlard88** : Merci de ta review ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Phoebé** : Ah ma petite Phoebé, tes reviews m'ont manqué tout ce temps !

**missmalfoy33** : Merci de tes compliments, ils m'ont beaucoup touché !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 8 : **I'm a poor but not lonesome cow boy.**

Hermione fit courir son regard sur toute la pièce. Les murs étaient en bois foncés et mités. L'habitation semblait avoir été désertée par ses locataires depuis un bon moment à en juger par l'épaisse couche de poussière qui s'étendait sur les quelques meubles de la pièce. Un lit, une table, quelques chaises, et un vieux poêle constituaient tout le mobilier de la vieille bâtisse. La jeune femme, craignant les attaques de leurs poursuivants calfeutra toutes les fenêtres et ouvertures de la pièce et condamna la porte. Drago la regarda s'agiter tandis qu'il essaya tant bien que mal d'ôter sa chemise pour examiner les dégâts que la balle qu'il avait reçu avait fait dans son bras.

- Ça ne les retardera pas très longtemps, remarqua le jeune homme.

- Au moins, ça les tiendra occupé un moment, répondit Hermione. Et nous, nous serons en sécurité plus longtemps.

- Tu parles, grogna Drago.

- Arrête de râler. Au moins on est toujours vivants, que je sache. Laisse moi regarder ta blessure.

Hermione se pencha sur le jeune homme et l'aida à retirer sa chemise imbibée de sang. Les mouvements lui arrachèrent des grimaces de douleur.

- Désolée, murmura la jeune femme.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Drago, essayant de minimiser les choses.

- Drago, on t'a tiré dessus, n'essaye pas de jouer les gros durs.

- Je déteste les Moldus. Il n'y a qu'eux pour inventer ce genre d'arme.

Cette dernière réflexion fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione. C'était tellement typique de Drago d'émettre ce genre de critiques. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres et observa le jeune homme, torse nu devant elle. Ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur les muscles parfaits de son ventre pour remonter à son torse et finalement rencontrèrent son regard glacé. Elle détourna promptement les yeux. Il avait ce don si particulier, celui de lire en elle, comme dans un livre ouvert. A chaque fois qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien, elle avait l'impression de s'y noyer et le pire c'était qu'elle ne cherchait même pas à se débattre pour essayer de s'extirper de son emprise sur elle. Elle avait toujours pensé que ses yeux étaient la plus intéressante partie du corps de Drago. Il suffisait qu'elle leur jette un coup d'œil pour savoir ce que le jeune homme pensait : peine, colère, bonheur. Et en ce moment, ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Drago c'était la confusion. Exactement le même sentiment qu'elle éprouvait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tout les deux coincés dans ces voyages dans le temps.

Elle posa délicatement ses petits doigts sur l'épaule de Drago et approcha son visage de la blessure de son compagnon. Elle l'examina un moment et se releva doucement.

- La balle est ressortie. Tu as de la chance car sans ma baguette, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été en mesure de l'extraire, déclara Hermione en pressant la chemise de Drago sur la blessure pour l'empêcher de perdre trop de sang.

- Génial, murmura le jeune homme en s'adossa au mur et en fermant les yeux.

- Il faut que je nettoie ta plaie, et que je te fasse un garrot, expliqua Hermione. Tu vas devoir continuer d'appuyer sur ton bras pendant que je vais chercher de l'eau dehors.

- Il n'est pas question que tu sortes chercher quoique ce soit dehors. C'est trop dangereux, répliqua Drago qui avait ouvert les yeux à nouveau et affichait un visage fermé.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Si je n'arrête pas l'hémorragie, tu vas te vider de ton sang. Qui plus est, tu tiens à peine debout, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de m'interdire de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Il faut toujours que tu aies le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna-t-il en essayant de se remettre debout.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ? ria Hermione en le faisant se rasseoir.

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces quelques mots qu'Hermione les regretta aussitôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre et leva ses yeux inquiets vers le jeune homme qui la regardait tendrement.

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, balbutia-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est vrai, répondit Drago en essayant de hausser les épaules sans déclencher à nouveau un spasme de douleur.

- Oui mais je ne te facilite pas la tache.

- Laquelle ? Celle d'essayer d'être juste ton ami ?

Hermione acquiesça timidement et un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

- Tu sais que je peux toujours essayer ou même prétendre être ton ami, ça ne changera jamais les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi, déclara-t-il.

- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui aime avoir le dernier mot, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Est-ce que je peux sortir chercher un peu d'eau dehors maintenant ? Je te promets de faire très attention. Et puis je ne risque rien, Crabbe est sûrement en train de faire la même chose que moi : soigner son compagnon.

Au moment où Hermione se relever, Drago attrapa vivement son avant-bras.

- Surtout fais attention, prend un revolver et si jamais tu es partie plus de trois minutes, je cours te chercher, débita-t-il l'œil noir.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ramassa l'arme à feu que Drago avait laissé tombé en entrant dans la baraque. Elle la mit dans son étui à sa ceinture et évita de croiser le regard de son camarade. Elle savait qu'il préférerait qu'elle la prenne en main pour ne pas perdre de temps en cas d'attaque. Elle attrapa le vieux seau qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce et enleva les chaises et planches qu'elle avait placées devant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et avant de sortir complètement, balaya du regard l'horizon pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule.

A partir du moment où il vit Hermione sortir de la bâtisse, Drago sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et sa poitrine se serrer. Il se maudissait intérieurement de s'être laissé blesser aussi stupidement. Il détestait voir Hermione prendre des risques à cause de lui. Cela lui rappelait trop leur tout premier voyage dans le temps. Il serra rageusement les poings, et attendit impatiemment le retour de sa compagne. Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit la porte s'entrouvrir et Hermione entrer portant un lourd fardeau. Elle déposa le seau devant le poêle et entreprit de l'allumer. Elle fit des va et vient fréquent entre le lit, dont elle arracha les draps et les découpa en fines lamelles. Puis, elle se servit de quelques chutes de tissu pour nettoyer la casserole et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Quand celle-ci se mit à bouillir, elle trempa les lamelles dans la casserole pour les nettoyer et stériliser. Au bout de quelques instants, Hermione éteignit le feu et essaya d'extraire les lamelles sans se brûler. Elle en fit un petit tas et s'approcha de Drago avec le reste de l'eau propre et le savon qu'elle avait trouvé à l'extérieur.

Elle s'assit en face de lui et approcha ses mains de son bras. La chemise que Drago avait pressée sur sa blessure pour l'empêcher de saigner, était complètement imbibée de sang. Elle la posa à côté de lui et commença lentement à nettoyer la blessure. Drago fut le premier à rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Je suis désolé.

- D'avoir été blessé ? Ce n'était pas ta faute.

- D'être parti, répliqua Drago. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment excusé de t'avoir quitté, alors je le fais maintenant. Je suis désolé.

Dans un premier temps, Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait que Drago s'en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé, mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il découvre la vérité. Si elle avait réussi à surmonter un peu le traumatisme, elle savait que Drago n'y arriverait pas. Ne supportant pas l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la pièce, Hermione se racla la gorge et décida que ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire était encore de changer de sujet.

- Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir de ce cercle infernal, répondit-elle. Il faut qu'on revienne à notre époque.

- Ça devient urgent en effet, dit le jeune homme, je commence à en avoir assez de me faire tuer ou blesser à chaque fois qu'on change d'époque.

- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sur que non, soupira-t-il. Je vais tuer les personnes qui nous ont envoyé ici. Quand je pense qu'une balle m'a traversé le bras et que ces idiots sont à Poudlard, sains et saufs, en train de profiter d'un bon repas et…

- Drago, tu es un génie ! s'exclama soudainement Hermione en se relevant brusquement.

- Euh…merci, mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il légèrement surpris.

- Poudlard ! C'est ça la solution à notre problème. Il faut qu'on réussisse à aller à Pourdlard, c'est le seul endroit où nous trouverons des formules ou potions capable de nous ramener chez nous !

- C'est une très bonne idée en théorie, mais en pratique elle va plutôt être difficile à mettre en place.

- Comment ça ?

- Hermione, dans ces vies là, on passe la majorité de notre temps à essayer de rester en vie, alors tenter un voyage vers l'Angleterre avec deux cow-boys assoiffés de sang à nos trousses, c'est du suicide. Et puis dans ton idée tu as oublié un tout petit détail qui est néanmoins très important : dans cette vie, nous ne sommes pas des sorciers. On ne peut pas utiliser la magie.

- Tu marques un point, répondit Hermione. Mais il n'empêche qu'il faut qu'on se sorte de ce guêpier.

Hermione termina de panser la blessure de Drago et après y avoir poser un garrot, tenta de se relever doucement. Mais Drago, anticipant son action, attrapa une de ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Arrête Drago, soupira Hermione qui sentait le trouble l'envahir. S'il te plait, ce n'est pas bien.

Drago prit appui sur son bras valide et se releva. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermione, tout en gardant sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne. La jeune femme pouvait sentir la chaleur du torse nu de son compagnon qui l'irradiait à travers ses propres vêtements. Quand la bouche de Drago se pencha vers son cou, elle n'eut pas le moindre geste pour le retenir. Alors qu'il déposait des petits baisers le long de sa jugulaire, Hermione poussa un long soupir :

- Tu avais promis…qu'on serait amis, gémit-elle.

- Rentre toi ça dans le crâne mon cœur, on ne peut pas être amis, répondit Drago en relevant doucement le visage pour embrasser la jeune femme.

Alors que les lèvres du jeune homme allaient se poser sur celle d'Hermione, un coup de feu se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la cabane et une balle vint se loger dans une planche qui protégeait une des fenêtres. Hermione et Drago sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement des ouvertures qui donnaient sur l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ils ramassèrent rapidement leurs armes qui traînaient à terre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Hermione

- Je suppose que c'était Crabbe, qui revient chercher son argent, répondit Drago.

- Eh bien il va nous laisser tranquille maintenant : l'argent est dehors.

- Quoi ?!! s'exclama Drago. Tu as laissé l'argent dehors !? Mais ils vont s'en emparer !

- C'était ça l'idée, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sérieux. Maintenant ils vont nous laisser tranquille.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Bon sang pourquoi tu as fait ça ! On a perdu notre monnaie d'échange maintenant.

- Je pensais qu'une fois qu'ils auraient l'argent, ils n'auraient aucune raison de s'attaquer à nous.

- Hermione, ce sont des bandits, ils n'ont aucune morale. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est nous tuer.

Hermione était sur le point de répliquer quelque chose quand d'autres nombreux coups de feu retentirent. Bientôt, les fenêtres et leur protections volèrent en éclats, obligeant les deux jeunes gens à se coucher à terre. Au bout de quelques instants, la fusillade cessa et une voix retentit à l'intérieur.

- Je vous conseille de sortir maintenant, pendant que vous le pouvez encore.

Hermione, couchée à côté de Drago, murmura, haletante :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je vais sortir et essayait de négocier. Toi tu restes là.

- Pas question, tu ne vas pas sortir tout seul. En plus tu es blessé, alors tu me laisses venir. Tu n'affronteras pas le danger tout seul et…

La voix venant de l'extérieur résonna à nouveau, coupant Hermione dans son élan.

- Si vous refusez de sortir, je vous préviens que je mets le feu à votre misérable petite cabane.

- C'est bizarre, déclara soudainement Drago. Ce n'est pas la voix de Crabbe ça.

- On n'a pas le temps de se poser ce genre de question, on va sortir tous les deux ensemble.

- Si on sors, on va y rester tous les deux, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Si on reste, on va mourir aussi, alors je choisi de sortir, je n'ai pas envie de finir asphyxier.

Hermione se releva doucement et tendit sa main pour aider Drago à se mettre debout et à passer la chemise propre qu'elle lui avait récupérée dans une des sacoches de son cheval. Le jeune homme, une fois sur ses pieds, obligea sa compagne à se placer derrière lui. Celle-ci poussa un soupir d'exaspération et obéit néanmoins, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en essayant de le raisonner.

- Surtout tu restes derrière moi, murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte.

Le soleil l'éblouit un court instant, et il porta sa main valide à son front pour s'en faire une visière. Une fois ces yeux habitués à la lumière, il distingua devant lui une dizaine de silhouettes qui se profilait à l'horizon. Hermione et Drago avançaient à petits pas prudents. Le jeune homme sentit son sang se glacer quand il reconnut l'un des hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas dans la troupe, et pour cause, l'homme qui les observait avec des yeux perçants n'était autre que le shérif qui avait condamné Hermione à être pendu. Il les avait observé de loin ce jour là, et il savait que jamais il n'oublierait son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ? marmonna Hermione en serrant nerveusement les dents.

En voyant cet homme devant elle, Hermione se souvint de la sensation de la corde se resserrant autour du cou, et elle attrapa brusquement le bras de Drago. Elle avait peur, et le jeune homme pouvait le sentir. Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, et attendirent. Le Shérif s'avança vers eux. Tout son être irradiait de confiance en lui et d'assurance. Il savait qu'il tenait la vie des deux fugitifs entre ses mains et cela le faisait jubiler.

- Vous avez votre argent, dit Drago. Vous n'avez aucune raison de nous faire du mal.

L'homme éclata d'un rire mauvais et fit un signe de la main à ses acolytes qui sortirent aussitôt leurs revolvers de leurs étuis. Drago sentit Hermione trembler derrière lui, et il saisit sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Ils savaient tous deux ce qui les attendait, mais pourtant si l'attente de la mort était horrible, ils avaient au moins la consolation que cette fois ci, aucun d'entre eux ne survivrait à l'autre.

- Je dois avouer que vous allez me manquer tous les deux, déclara leur opposant.

Leurs deux corps étaient tendus à l'extrême dans l'attente de la volée de balles qui allait leur ôter la vie. Alors que le Shérif allait donner le signal de l'exécution, Drago et Hermione sentirent le sol vibrer sous leurs pieds. Ils levèrent leur regard et virent un nuage de poussière commencer à se propager derrière les hommes armés. Au bout de quelques secondes la poussière se dissipa et une quinzaine de cavaliers apparurent. Eux aussi portés des revolvers dont ils pointaient le canon sur les hommes du Shérif. Deux cavaliers se détachèrent du groupe et s'approchèrent du groupe. Drago crut que le soleil avait définitivement fini par lui donner des hallucinations quand il reconnut les deux personnes qui se tenaient face à lui.

- Par Merlin, s'exclama Hermione dans un souffle. On va de surprise en surprise en ce moment.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il était encore trop abasourdi pour parler. Si dans son époque Harry Potter et son père Lucius Malefoy s'entendaient relativement bien, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'en 1855, au Nouveau-Mexique, il en fût de même et que leurs vies antérieures fassent tous les deux partis de la même bande de voleurs. Parce que Drago était certain que les deux cavaliers qui visaient de leur arme le Shérif étaient également des hors-la-loi.

Il n'était toujours pas revenu de sa surprise quand la réincarnation de Lucius déclara d'une voix claire et distincte à l'attention du Shérif :

- Je vous serais gré, cher Shérif, de dire à vos hommes de baisser leurs armes. Je n'apprécie guère le fait que vous menaciez de mort mon fils et ma belle-fille.

- Lucius, cracha littéralement l'homme. Toujours aussi arrogant malgré la perte de votre domaine et de toute votre fortune et prestige. Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme cela. Et vous le savez, je vous traquerai, où que vous soyez.

- Pas si vous êtes mort, répondit Lucius en visant le shérif de son revolver.

Il était sur le point d'appuyer sur la gâchette mais fut arrêté dans sa hâte par Harry qui posa sa main gantée sur son avant-bras.

- Pas maintenant Lucius, dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Maintenant Shérif, je vous conseille de faire ce que mon ami vous a ordonné si vous tenez un tant soit peu à votre vie.

Les yeux injectés de haine, le shérif fit un signe de la main à ses compagnons qui laissèrent tomber leurs armes au sol. Ces dernières furent bientôt ramassées par les hommes qui les encerclaient et bientôt ils furent tous ligotés solidement. Lucius sauta de son cheval et se dirigea vers Drago. Il s'empressa de presser son fils dans ses bras, ce qui surprit profondément le jeune homme. A son époque, Lucius Malefoy était tout sauf démonstratif en ce qui concernait ses sentiments. Après avoir étreint son fils, il se tourna vers Hermione qui eut le droit au même geste d'affection.

- Je suis tellement heureux de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux, dit Lucius tout en observant la blessure de Drago. Tu as mal ?

- Plus maintenant, répondit Drago. Hermione m'a soigné.

- Ah, s'écria la vie réincarnée de son père. Je t'avais dit que tu avais bien raison de l'épouser. Elle sait tout faire cette femme ! Bon, les hommes vont vous conduire au campement, je vais m'occuper personnellement du cas du shérif.

Lucius s'éloigna d'eux, et Hermione resta quelques instants, immobile et visiblement choquée.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Drago. Jamais mon père ne s'est montré si expressif à notre époque.

- Il est vrai que tout ceci est assez déconcertant, renchérit Hermione. Mais tâche d'en profiter. On ne va pas rester ici. Maintenant que nos poursuivants ont été mis hors d'état de nuire, on doit en profiter pour essayer de se rendre à Poudlard.

Drago était sur le point de répondre à Hermione quand la réincarnation d'Harry apparut soudainement devant eux.

- Content de voir que vous ne souffrez que de simples égratignures. Venez, je vous emmène au campement.

Le jeune homme conduisit Hermione et Drago devant un couple de chevaux et monta sur sa propre monture. Une fois en selle, Drago décida de commencer un interrogatoire en règle.

- Harry…Qu'est-ce que le Shérif a voulu dire quand il a parlé de la fortune perdue des Malefoy ?

- Tu vas bien Drago ? demanda Harry en levant un sourcil.

- Je crois que sa blessure et le soleil lui ont momentané causaient des troubles de mémoire, déclara Hermione, qui maudissait intérieurement l'impétuosité et le manque de tact de Drago.

- D'accord…répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Eh bien, comme tu le sais déjà, le nouveau gouverneur a pris le contrôle total de l'état et s'est fait un devoir d'écraser et de ruiner toutes les grandes familles qui le composaient : la tienne comme la mienne. Il a levé des impôts de plus en plus écrasants pour la population et c'est pour cette raison que nous avons tous rejoins la résistance.

- Hum…alors nous sommes des espèces de Zorro si je comprend bien ? s'exclama Drago.

Hermione envoya un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes de son compagnon, qui poussa un petit cri de douleur. Harry l'ignora et demande :

- Qui est Zorro ?

- Euh…un de mes cousins éloignés…répondit Drago tout en se massant le côté.

- Je vais faire en sorte qu'un médecin t'examine, déclara Harry d'un air dubitatif. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme.

Drago resta silencieux, et le trajet jusqu'au campement se fut sans qu'une autre parole ne fut prononcée. Ils traversèrent un désert pendant une heure et demi environ, et arrivèrent ensuite à l'entrée d'une vallée située entre deux falaises rocheuses.

- Au cas où tu ne te souviendrais plus, le campement se trouve dans un petit renfoncement de la falaise qui se trouve sur ta gauche, expliqua Harry d'un ton moqueur à Drago.

Drago poussa un soupir tandis qu'un sourire narquois apparaissait sur les lèvres d'Hermione. Le petit jeu de Drago se retournait contre lui et elle trouvait cela follement amusant. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'endroit indiqué par Harry. Des dizaines de tentes rudimentaires y étaient installés autour d'un puit.

Ils mirent pied à terre, et une dame aux cheveux blonds marcha gracieusement jusqu'eux. Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche, couverte de perles et de fleurs mauves brodées. Ses cheveux, sur lesquels se reflétaient les rayons du soleil, étaient enrubannés délicatement. Elle se précipita sur Drago et le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

- Drago mon chéri. Tu es en vie. J'ai eu tellement peur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blessure ?

- Ce n'est rien mère.

Drago retint sa mère à bout de bras un moment et la contempla quelques instants. Narcissa se soutint le regard de son fils et, gênée, se mit à rire et à tourner la tête.

- Drago, je t'en pris. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Vous êtes resplendissante, répondit Drago en déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère.

Hermione les observa en souriant d'un air attendri. Elle savait que, contrairement à ce que Drago prétendait, la famille comptait beaucoup pour lui.

- Bien sûr que je suis resplendissante. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on vit dans le désert que l'on ne doit pas prendre soin de sa personne.

Drago se mit à rire doucement et Narcissa les conduisit vers une tente qui avait été placée au fond du campement.

- C'est votre tente. Il y a de l'eau propre et fraîche à l'intérieur…

Narcissa continua de babiller quelques instants mais s'arrêta brusquement quand son mari apparut comme par magie derrière elle, se pencha au dessus de son épaule et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

- Lucius ! gloussa Narcissa.

- Vous êtes déjà rentré Lucius ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, le Shérif ne devrait plus nous poser de problème désormais, répondit ce dernier en souriant gaiement.

- Lucius ! gronda Narcissa d'un air réprobateur. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Je l'ai seulement expédié dans un autre état. Il va faire un petit voyage en train.

Hermione se mit à rire, mais croisant le regard sévère de la femme de Lucius, préféra baisser le visage et essayer d'étouffer son rire dans sa gorge.

- Bon, nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, déclara Lucius en prenant la main de sa femme. On se retrouvera au dîner.

Les parents réincarnés de Drago s'éloignèrent rapidement, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Un silence gêné s'installa. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant que le Shérif ne les interrompe et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à nouveau.

Elle observa Drago et remarqua aussitôt que le garrot qu'elle lui confectionné plus tôt dans la cabane était taché de sang. Le voyage à cheval devait avoir mis à mal son bras et elle pria Drago d'entrer dans la tente. Il s'assit rapidement et ôta une nouvelle fois sa chemise. Hermione constata avec soulagement que des bandages étaient posés à côté de la bassine d'eau. Elle en prit un dans ses mains, et le laissa tomber dans le liquide pour qu'il s'en imprègne bien. Elle tendit les doigts vers le garrot de Drago et le défit précautionneusement. Elle examina calmement la blessure et poussa presque un soupir de joie quand elle remarqua que celle-ci ne s'était pas infectée. Elle attrapa d'une main experte le bandage gorgé d'eau, l'essora et le fit courir le long du bras de Drago. Elle n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole mais se retrouver à nouveau face à un Drago torse nu, lui fit se rappeler ce qui s'était passé dans la cabane, et le rouge lui monta aussitôt au joues.

Voyant Hermione rougir tout en le soignant à nouveau fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Allez avoue le ! Tu aimes me soigner rien que pour me voir à moitié nu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et préféra changer de sujet.

- C'est drôle de voir tes parents si proches dans cette vie, remarqua la jeune femme.

- Pas vraiment non. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'ils étaient comme ça au tout début de leur mariage, mais la guerre a beaucoup endurci mon père. Il ne montre que rarement ses sentiments désormais. Je l'ai toujours regretté, j'aurais aimé le connaître plus ouvert et affectueux. En tout cas, les voir comme ça à cette époque me montre bien que leur couple a toujours été très soudé. Ils sont un véritable modèle pour moi. J'ai toujours rêvé qu'un jour on leur ressemblerait.

Hermione mit la dernière touche au bandage très serré qu'elle avait placé autour de la blessure de Drago et évita de répondre à sa dernière déclaration. Quand elle releva le visage, elle constata que le visage de Drago était blême et que ses traits étaient tirés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- J'ai un peu à la tête qui tourne, répondit-il.

- Tu dois faire une petite chute de tension, allonge toi un peu, dit Hermione en l'obligeant à s'étendre.

Elle mouilla un autre bandage et le posa délicatement sur les yeux du jeune homme. Puis, sentant la fatigue la gagner, elle s'allongea à son tour, tout en prenant bien soin de se tenir le plus éloignée possible de Drago. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui attrapa la taille et l'obligea à s'allonger sur son torse. Ne voulant pas le contrarier alors qu'il n'était pas en grande forme, elle ne répliqua pas et se contenta de rester immobile, blottie tout contre lui. Elle cala sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeu homme et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de son compagnon. Hermione était sur le point de s'endormir quand la voix de Drago retentit dans la tente.

- Avant que tu ne te fasses enlever et que je te quitte, j'avais l'intention de te demander de m'épouser.

Cette déclaration eut le mérite de réveiller complètement Hermione. Drago avait le chic pour faire des révélations fracassantes lors de moments inattendues. Et cette fois-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Hermione, dont le cerveau semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner, resta muette et Drago en profita pour ajouter :

- Je suppose que maintenant je ne saurais jamais ce que tu aurais répondu.

Hermione frissonna un instant. Elle jugea finalement préférable de ne répondre tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça avant. De plus, elle savait que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne satisferait Drago.

Elle se blottit un peu plus fort contre le torse du jeune homme et celui-ci raffermit sa poigne sur la taille d'Hermione. Le sommeil les gagnait tout les deux, et juste avant qu'elle ne ferme complètement les yeux, elle murmura :

- J'aurais dit oui.

**

* * *

**

Chicago, 1927

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle sursauta de surprise et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait devant une porte, dans un couloir bordé de teintures rouge sang. Il était faiblement éclairé par des lampes accrochées au mur, qui ne diffusaient qu'une lumière tamisée.

Génial, pensa Hermione. On a encore changé d'époque. Elle poussa un soupir et se mit à scruter les alentours pour chercher des indices qui lui permettraient de deviner dans quel siècle elle avait atterri. Ne trouvant rien qui pourrait la renseigner, elle décida de baisser la tête et de jeter un coup d'œil sur ses vêtements. Après tout chaque époque avait son propre code vestimentaire. Elle n'avait pas plus tôt fait de regarder sa tenue, qu'elle poussa un cri d'exclamation et d'indignation. Sa tenue, n'en n'était pas une à proprement parlé, selon les critères de la jeune femme. Elle portait une guêpière rouge avec des bas et un déshabillé assortis et très honnêtement elle trouvait cela scandaleux. Qu'est-ce que sa vie antérieure faisait au milieu d'un couloir à moitié nue ?

Elle s'efforça de reprendre son souffle et entreprit de se calmer un peu. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas resté au milieu de ce couloir où n'importe qui pourrait la voir en petite tenue. Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida d'ouvrir la porte qui se tenait devant elle. Elle attrapa la clenche, l'abaissa et poussa la porte.

L'ambiance qui se dégageait de l'endroit où elle trouvait était la même que celle du couloir, et elle avança lentement dans la pièce. En face d'elle se trouvait un lit immense en baldaquin recouvert d'un couvre lit blanc. A droite, son regard buta sur une petite table sculptée en bois entourée de deux chaises. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour contempler la beauté du mobilier quand elle entendit des petits gémissements et tourna son regard vers la gauche. Comme elle ne distinguait pas bien d'où provenaient les bruits, elle s'avançait un peu plus dans la pièce et poussa un cri de surprise.

Drago était assis dans un fauteuil, avec une réplique parfaite de Lavande Brown sur ses genoux. Elle n'était pas plus habillée que ne l'était Hermione et était occupée à embrasser Drago dans le cou et à passer une des ses mains sous son pantalon. Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager mais rien n'y faisait, la vie réincarnée de Lavande comptait bien avoir le dessus sur lui.

Hermione sentit aussitôt la colère l'envahir et son sang se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle se planta devant le couple et susurra, les dents serrées :

- Ça va tous les deux, je ne vous dérange pas ? Lavande ? Drago ?

Lavande sursauta et arrêta le vagabondage incessant de ses mains sur le corps du jeune homme. Elle se leva lascivement, un petit sourire vainqueur collé au coin de ses lèvres et déclara :

- Détends toi Hermione. Je ne faisais que prendre soin de lui avant ton arrivée. Ce n'est pas mon genre de voler les clients des autres.

Tandis qu'Hermione se faisait violence pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Lavande, Drago lui était complètement abasourdi. Les mots de Lavande résonnèrent un instant dans sa tête et il réalisa enfin où il était tombé. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour se sortir de ce guêpier.

_

* * *

_

Fin de ce chapitre !

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous promet d'écrire la suite plus rapidement !_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer !_

_Bises à tous ! Et merci de votre fidélité !_


	9. Chapeau noir et portejarretelles

_Hello everyone ! Je reviens avec un tout nouveau chapitre (et une nouvelle fiction I cant Help falling in love with you) qui j'espère vous plaira ! Enfin, je suis en vacances, donc je pense bien avancer voire terminer cette fiction cet été !_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! Et surtout laissez moi votre opinion sur ce chapitre !_

_**Réponse aux reviews (anonymes) :**_

_**Aurelle**__ : Merci de tous tes compliments ! Je suis vraiment ravie que mes fictions t'ai plu et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !_

_**Charlotte**__ : Merci Charlotte ! Tu as pleuré ! Oh la la je ne pensais pas que j'arrivais à faire pleurer mes lectrices !_

_**Dame Angelique Malfoy**__ : Non, je ne préfère pas te donner de fusil ;)_

_**Mél**__ : Merci ! Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que cette fiction ne comportera pas plus de 20 chapitres ! Au fait as-tu lu ma dernière fiction ?_

_**Annabelle**__ : Coucou princesse Aurore ;) Congrats again !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Chapeau à bords court et porte-jarretelles.

Drago regarda Hermione d'un air presque apeuré. Il voyait les veines du cou de la jeune femme palpiter, ses narines frémir, ses poings se serrer inconsciemment et il savait qu'elle ne tarderait plus à exploser. La tempête allait bientôt s'abattre sur lui, et il faisait de son mieux pour s'y préparer ; priant également pour qu'elle ne soit que de courte durée. Quand il vit les lèvres d'Hermione commencer à bouger, il se ratatina un peu plus dans son siège et attendit.

- Non, mais tu ne peux vraiment pas te contrôler ma parole ? hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

- Hermione, je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans cette chambre et elle était assise sur moi et j'ai…

- Tais-toi. On est coincé dans tous ces voyages temporels, qui commencent à devenir de plus en plus pénible et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de batifoler avec la première venue.

- Premièrement, je ne batifolais pas avec elle, c'est plutôt elle qui essayait d'abuser de moi, et deuxièmement tu oublies que c'est mon droit le plus total de batifoler avec elle si j'en ai envie. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est seulement amis tous les deux, ce qui veut dire que je peux flirter, batifoler et faire encore bien d'autres choses avec qui je veux, quand je veux !

Drago avait débité cette réplique cinglante tout en se levant, se rapprochant d'Hermione et s'en même reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme resta interdite un instant, puis blêmit rapidement en comprenant la portée des paroles de son compagnon. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la possibilité que Drago puisse fréquenter d'autres femmes, et, à voir la réaction qu'elle avait eu en le voyant avec Lavande, elle se rendit compte que, finalement, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de le supporter.

Drago vit la pâleur envahir le visage de la jeune femme et regretta aussitôt ce qu'il avait dit. Il n'avait eu aucune intention de la blesser. Non, il l'aimait trop pour cela. Mais il ne supportait pas les reproches qu'elle lui infligeait alors que, pour une fois, il n'était pas responsable de la situation.

- Hermione, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Cette question sortit immédiatement Hermione de sa torpeur et elle secoua mollement la tête en signe de négation avant de se diriger d'une démarche incertaine vers le fauteuil dans lequel se trouvait précédemment Drago. Elle s'y assis lourdement et porta une main à son visage. Elle sentait les larmes envahir ses yeux à mesure que des images de Drago avec Lavande, ou même avec d'autres femmes, envahissaient son esprit. Elle pressa ses doigts sur ses tempes, comme pour atténuer une migraine et attendit que ce moment d'émotion s'estompe. Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentit mieux, elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa sa main. Son regard rencontra alors les yeux gris glacés de Drago, qui était accroupi devant elle, l'air inquiet.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit-elle en s'efforçant de prendre une voix calme et posée. Je viens seulement de réaliser quelque chose.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il sorte avec d'autres femmes alors qu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre eux. De fait, elle choisi la solution la plus simple qui s'offrait à elle : mentir.

- Je suis une prostituée Drago.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme et il se retint de rire.

- Oui, en effet. Et tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ? demanda-t-il malicieusement tout en hochant la tête en direction des vêtements de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci baissa aussitôt le regard et constata avec effroi que son déshabillé était entrouvert et que Drago, de là où il se trouvait, avait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. D'un geste vif, elle referma les pans de son léger vêtement sur sa poitrine et s'écria :

- Non, mais dis donc ! Ne te gêne pas surtout, rince toi l'œil !

- Voyons Hermione, tu n'as pas à être aussi embarrassée. Il n'y a rien sous ce déshabillé que je n'ai pas déjà vu des centaines de fois, déclara le jeune homme avant de simuler une quinte de toux pour masquer son rire.

Hermione rougit de plus belle et se leva, en essayant de rester le plus digne possible. Elle commença à inspecter ce qu'elle supposait être sa chambre quand une révélation la frappa à nouveau.

- Oh mon dieu ! C'est impossible, s'écria-t-elle avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur son lit. Je suis une prostituée.

- Oui, ce fait a déjà été avéré.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une fois que tu seras parti, d'autres hommes viendront à ta place en espérant que je leur offre les sortes de services que je suis censé t'offrir en ce moment même.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Drago de blêmir. Cette idée ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit mais maintenant qu'Hermione lui en avait fait part, il sentit son sang bouillonner. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne tolérerait qu'un autre homme pose ses mains sur elle. Encore moins un homme qui paierait pour l'avoir et n'aurait pas une once de respect pour elle.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il passa ses mains sous sa veste d'un air rageur et en ressortit bientôt l'objet qu'il cherchait. Il ouvrit son portefeuille et se mit à compter l'argent liquide qu'il avait sur lui. Mise à part quelques petites coupures qui ne suffirait pas à au bon fonctionnement de son plan, il était vide. De plus en plus angoissé, il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon et entreprit d'en vider le contenu. Si la première poche se révéla bien décevante, la seconde, en revanche, fit apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il venait en effet d'y découvrir une épaisse liasse de billets de vingt dollars – une petite fortune pour l'époque –. Hermione, qui était restée silencieuse pendant que Drago faisait son inspection vestimentaire, poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Par Merlin Drago ! Où t'es-tu procuré autant d'argent ?

- Reste-là ! lui ordonna-t-il avant de quitter brusquement la chambre.

Il courut dans le couloir et avisa un escalier qu'il descendit en trombe. Il se trouvait désormais dans un petit vestibule éclairé par les mêmes lanternes rougeâtres du couloir à l'étage. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le comptoir se trouvant au bout du vestibule, près de la discrète porte d'entrée. Il nota une petite sonnette en laiton sur le comptoir en marbre et y appuya vivement son doigt. Un petit bruit strident retentit et Drago attendit quelques instants qu'une personne daigne venir jusqu'à lui. Une femme, très légèrement vêtue de rouge et de vert, apparut enfin par la porte qui se trouvait derrière le meuble et s'avança vers Drago. Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent de surprise et d'effroi lorsqu'il la reconnu. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : le professeur MacGonagall, directrice de la maison des Gryffondors à son époque, avait été, dans les années 1920, la patronne d'une maison close.

- Eh bien Mr Malefoy, vous nous quittez déjà ? demanda-t-elle. La petite Hermione ne vous satisfait-elle plu ? Vous avez pourtant payé pour toute la nuit.

- Au contraire Madame, répondit Drago, une fois revenu de sa surprise. Je souhaite payer d'avance toutes les heures que je passerai avec elle.

- Très bien, répondit la femme, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus. Combien d'heures dois-je vous réserver ?

- Autant que je puisse en obtenir avec ça, déclara Drago en posant sa liasse de billets devant elle.

Le sourire de la réincarnation de MacGonagall disparut aussitôt et elle balbutia :

- Je ne comprends pas…

- C'est pourtant clair. Je ne veux pas qu'elle voit d'autres hommes alors je paye pour la journée et la nuit entière.

- Mais avec tout cet argent, Hermione ne sera pas disponible pour les autres clients avant au moins un mois et…

- C'est parfait, la coupa Drago. Je compte sur vous pour respecter votre engagement ou dans le cas contraire, je me verrai dans l'obligation de reprendre mon argent…avec des intérêts bien sûr.

Drago avait essayé de prendre sa voix la plus menaçante et à en juger par l'expression de peur qui s'était peinte sur le visage de la femme en face de lui, il avait réussi à l'effrayer.

- Bien…balbutia-t-elle. Il n'y aura aucun problème avec votre requête quelque peu…spéciale.

Drago acquiesça lentement, indiquant ainsi que leur conversation venait de se terminer. Il se dépêcha de tourner le dos à la femme, qui très clairement, lui faisait aussi peur à cette époque que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Il remonta rapidement les escaliers et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione. La jeune femme était toujours sur son lit, le visage soucieux. Dès qu'elle vit Drago entrer, elle se précipita vers lui.

- Tout est arrangé ! déclara-t-il d'un ton satisfait. Personne ne viendra t'ennuyer une fois que je serai parti.

- Comment as-tu fait ? s'exclama Hermione après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Drago garda le silence pendant quelques instants et aussitôt la jeune femme en comprit la raison.

- Oh c'est à ça que t'as servi tout cet argent…tu as payé pour que personne ne vienne me voir, murmura-t-elle dégoûtée.

- Hermione, arrête. Cette personne n'est pas toi.

- Non mais c'est une des vies que j'ai vécues, c'est une partie de moi.

Drago s'approcha de sa compagne et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il fut surpris quand elle ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle se blottit contre lui et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir Drago ? J'en ai assez de toute cette histoire.

- Moi aussi, mais je t'assure qu'on va bientôt s'en sortir. En attendant, il vaut mieux qu'on se repose. Je vais te laisser le lit, je vais aller dormir dans le canapé.

- Non, s'écria Hermione. Reste avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici.

Hermione avait levé son regard embué de larmes vers le jeune homme et celui-ci se sentit fondre aussitôt. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se faire prier pour rester dormir à ses côtés. Il acquiesça et doucement les fit basculer vers la tête du lit. Il resserra son étreinte et ne lâcha pas la jeune femme avant d'avoir remarqué que sa respiration était devenue régulière et qu'elle s'était complètement endormie. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment là qu'il s'autorisa lui-même à fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione et Drago furent brusquement tirés de leur sommeil par des coups violents portés à la porte. Drago se releva tandis qu'Hermione émergeait doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Reste là. Je vais voir.

Drago sauta rapidement du lit et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Il l'entrouvrit et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il reconnut Blaise. Ce dernier poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Drago ? On devait se retrouver en bas il y a déjà une demi heure. Tu sais comment réagit Lord V. quand on arrive en retard.

Drago, abasourdi, regarda Blaise de haut en bas. Il portait comme lui un costume noir rayé et une chemise couleur sombre en dessous. Des chaussures vernis et un chapeau à bords court complétait sa tenue.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Enfile ta veste, on doit partir tout de suite, une voiture nous attend.

Drago, toujours aussi surpris, attrapa sa veste, l'enfila et se dirigea vers le lit. Hermione avait rabattu les couvertures sur elle pour échapper au regard de Blaise. Drago se pencha sur elle, et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tu vas me laisser ici ? murmura Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien. J'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires. Je tacherai de prendre contact avec toi dans la journée.

Hermione hocha la tête et se laissa retomber dans le lit. Drago suivit Blaise dans le couloir et celui-ci attrapa un chapeau noir qu'il avait laissé sur l'escalier et le tendit à Drago.

- Tiens, met ça. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas qu'on soit débraillé devant lui.

- Merci.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu embrasses ce genre de filles avant de partir ?

- Je me suis attaché à elle, balbutia Drago.

- Je sais, MacGonagall m'a parlé de ta petite transaction. Veuille à ce que ton père ne l'apprenne pas. Après tout, cette fille n'est qu'une putain. Il ne l'acceptera jamais.

Drago serra les poings et ne répondit rien. Mieux valait faire profil bas pendant quelques temps. Ils sortirent rapidement du bâtiment et montèrent dans une voiture qui les attendait. L'auto roula pendant une vingtaine de minutes et s'arrêta enfin dans une petite ruelle sombre. Blaise sortit, murmura quelques mots au chauffeur qui démarra en trombe, et fit signe à Drago de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment à l'allure lugubre et descendirent à la cave. L'ami de Drago s'arrêta devant une large porte de bois, et frappa discrètement à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent.

Drago cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière blafarde qui était diffusée par les lampes à pétrole disposées dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Une table était installée au fond de la pièce et une petite dizaine d'hommes était debout autour de celle-ci. Le petit cercle se retourna pour voir qui osait arriver en retard. Devant ce cercle apparut un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux plus sombres encore. Drago sursauta légèrement et son visage se décomposa. Il avait devant lui le portrait craché de Tom Jedusor âgé de quelques années de plus que sur les photos qu'il avait vu à son époque.

* * *

Hermione, un peu rassurée par les paroles de Drago, s'était levée et fait couler un bain très chaud. Elle s'allongea dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur aventure, elle se sentait bien et détendue. Hélas, ce repos fugace ne dura guère plus de quelques minutes. Un homme entra brusquement dans la pièce, et la jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise. Elle s'enfonça dans son bain, et chercha quelque chose pour la couvrir.

- Qui êtes vous ? hurla-t-elle.

Le jeune homme qui était entré émit un petit sourire narquois, croisa les bras, et s'adossa au mur.

- Je t'ai fait peur Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune plissa les yeux et observa longuement l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle.

- Bon maintenant si tu veux bien t'habiller, on a du travail.

- Euh d'accord, balbutia Hermione, certaine qu'Harry ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais…pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Tu sais bien pourquoi je suis là. Habille toi.

La jeune femme préféra obtempérer et s'enroula dans la serviette qu'elle avait réussi à attraper. Harry sortit de la pièce et Hermione se dépêcha d'enfiler son peignoir et le rejoignit.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle en reprenant un peu de confiance en elle. Est-ce que tu vas me dire pourquoi tu es là ?

- J'ai besoin de ton rapport, répondit-il. Nous devons coincer les Malefoys. C'est seulement quand on les aura qu'on pourra remonter jusqu'au Lord V.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle avait du mal à ingérer toutes les informations que venaient de lui donner Harry.

- Tu veux coincer les Malefoys ? Dans quel sens ?

- Enfin Hermione, tu te souviens que tu travailles en tant que couverture pour la police de Chicago n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

- Oh oui bien sûr, marmonna Hermione. Je me suis juste cognée la tête dans la baignoire quand tu es entrée. Donc on veut faire tomber les Malefoys...et pour quel motif déjà ?

- Contrebande d'alcool, et grand banditisme. Dis moi maintenant, est-ce que tu as réussi à le faire parler ? Tu sais où ils se réunissent ?

- Pas encore, répondit lentement Hermione.

Elle marqua une petite pause. Elle comprenait petit à petit ce qui se passait. Elle n'était pas une prostituée dans cette vie là. Elle faisait partie de la police et elle cherchait seulement à piéger Drago. Son esprit se sentit aussitôt soulagé d'un poids. Moralement, elle préférait tromper Drago sur son identité plutôt que vendre son corps au plus offrant.

- Pas encore ?! s'écria Harry. Bon sang Hermione ! Tu sais que le temps nous est compté.

- Je sais mais il n'est pas très causant, tu sais, déclara Hermione tout en s'efforçant de prendre un air entendu.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Harry. Pourtant la rumeur court qu'il est devenu très prévenant et protecteur envers toi. Il t'emmène danser, il te couvre de cadeaux et vient de payer pour t'avoir à lui tout seul pour un mois. Alors ne me dis pas qu'il ne te parle pas. Toutes les filles de ce bordel s'accordent à dire qu'il est complètement fou de toi et que tu le mènes par le bout du nez. Tu dois pouvoir lui faire avouer cette information.

- Je vais essayer dès ce soir…

- N'essaye pas, fais le. Nous avons absolument besoin de savoir où ils se cachent. Ce sont des criminels Hermione, ils sont dangereux, nous devons les arrêter.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? demanda Hermione d'un ton suspicieux.

- Certaines personnes dans cette maison pensent que les sentiments de Malfoy junior ne te sont pas indifférent. Il semblerait même qu'ils soient partagés.

Hermione recula et plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient froids et n'exprimaient aucune sympathie envers son elle.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Harry.

- Hermione, je te connais, ajouta le jeune homme en soupirant. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance, mais je sais également que tu es fragile et que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de « ressentir » les choses. J'aimerai que tu sois honnête avec moi. Je ne t'en voudrai pas, je veux juste savoir si on doit essayer autre chose pour piéger les Malefoys. Alors je vais te le demander une seule fois : est-ce que oui ou non tu as des sentiments pour Malfoy ?

- Tu sais que le fait même de me poser cette question me blesse, répondit Hermione en relevant le visage, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux. Mais je vais quand même te répondre : non, je n'éprouve rien pour lui.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, déclara Harry en hochant la tête.

Il leva son poignet et lu l'heure sur sa montre.

- Je dois y aller. N'oublie pas ce que tu dois faire. Je reviendrai demain, et je veux que tu aies quelque chose à me dire.

Hermione acquiesça et Harry quitta rapidement la pièce. La jeune femme poussa un soupir et se laissa à nouveau tomber dans son lit. La suite des événements s'annonçait mouvementée.

Elle se sut jamais combien de temps elle resta dans cette position mais soudain un coup léger se fit entendre et elle se releva brusquement. La porte s'ouvrit et une tête blonde apparut.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit une jeune femme. Je dois passer à la blanchisserie demain, j'aimerai savoir si tu as besoin que j'y emmène quelques uns de tes vêtements ?

Hermione observa la femme qui se trouvait devant elle, en tenue de bonne, et répondit.

- Non merci Luna, répondit Hermione.

- Très bien, répondit la jeune femme. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander.

Alors que la vie réincarnée de Luna s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, Hermione se leva et courut vers la porte.

- Luna attends ! Tu travailles bien avec Mc Gonogall, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je travaille pour elle, rectifia Luna, je m'occupe de la maintenance et du bon fonctionnement de la maison.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, reprit Hermione. Donc, j'aurai un service à te demander.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- J'aimerai qu'on ne me dérange pas pour le reste de la journée, ni de la soirée.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de demander ça ?

- Eh bien, depuis ce matin, tout le monde entre dans ma chambre comme dans un moulin, alors quand je suis seule dans ma chambre ça ne me dérange pas, mais ce soir, je serai avec Mr Malfoy et être dérangé risque de le mettre dans de mauvaises dispositions.

- N'en dis pas plus. Je ferai le nécessaire, répondit Luna tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione acquiesça et Luna referma la porte. La jeune femme resta donc à nouveau seule dans sa chambre et entreprit d'en visiter le moindre recoin. N'osant pas s'aventurer hors de la maison, ni hors de sa chambre – ignorant ce qu'elle trouverait à l'extérieur – elle choisit de mettre à profit les longues heures qu'elle allait passer à attendre le retour de Drago, si il arrivait à revenir, pour trouver quelque chose de moins…affriolant à porter. En effet, elle n'avait pour l'instant été que dans la salle de bain et n'avait rien trouvé à l'intérieur qui puisse l'aider dans son projet.

Le mobilier de sa chambre était composé d'un grand lit, de plusieurs commodes, ainsi que d'une commode. Dans une de ses armoires, elle trouva des dizaines de déshabillé, et d'ensemble de lingerie et poussa un grognement de frustration. Elle passa en revue la commode, qui ne lui apporta pas plus de sa satisfaction. En effet, celle-ci ne contenait que des costumes et chemises pour hommes. Enfin dans la dernière penderie de la pièce, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait depuis des heures. De magnifiques robes, et autres vêtements de luxe s'y trouvaient et semblaient presque lui tendre les bras. Les yeux éblouis, elle passa une main sur les magnifique étoffes et tel un enfant perdu dans un magasin de jouet elle décida d'en profiter un maximum. Elle plongea ses deux mains dans la penderie et entreprit de sortir toutes ses tenues de la penderie. Elle les étala sur son lit et commença à les essayer unes à unes. Et cela lui plu énormément, à dire vrai, c'était la première fois depuis le début de leur voyage dans le passé, qu'elle s'amusait autant.

Elle était en pleine extase devant une magnifique robe bleue qu'elle venait de passer quand quelqu'un entra vivement dans la pièce. Hermione, qui était en train d'admirer la coupe de sa tenue dans le miroir se retourna rapidement et se retrouva face à face avec Drago. Ce dernier avait l'air complètement perdu et hagard. Ces cheveux étaient en bataille, sa veste était ouverte, et sa chemise, froissée, dépassait de son pantalon. Hermione se précipita tout de suite vers lui :

- Drago par Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria-t-elle en le faisant s'asseoir sur son lit, sans même se soucier des vêtements qu'elle avait disposés dessus.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et regarda Hermione qui s'était assise à côté de lui. Sans émettre le moindre mot, il leva ses paumes et la jeune femme poussa un petit cri d'horreur. Elles étaient couvertes de sang. Elle releva le regard et vit que sa chemise et sa veste étaient également maculées du liquide rougeâtre.

- Mon père et moi…commença Drago avec difficulté. Nous sommes des trafiquants d'alcools et des escrocs. Blaise…quand on est partis ce matin, il m'a conduit dans une cave, c'est là que je l'ai vu, Voldemort… Il est le chef des réseaux de banditisme de cette ville. Il nous a parlé pendant quelques minutes, j'écoutais à peine, j'étais tellement…abasourdi que je me suis tu. Ensuite, mon père…il m'a emmené chez un homme, et il a commencé à le frapper comme ça sans raison. Je lui ai crié d'arrêter et il m'a dit de continuer, j'ai refusé…et là un petit garçon est arrivé, c'était le fils de l'homme. Mon père, il m'a ordonné de continuer à le frapper sinon il s'en prendrait au garçon. Et…je l'ai fait. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. L'enfant hurlait, c'était tout simplement horrible. Quand nous sommes enfin sortis, je lui ai demandé pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce qu'on avait frappé cet homme, il m'a répondu qu'il fallait juste qu'il affermisse un peu plus son emprise sur ce quartier de la ville. Hermione, mes mains, elles sont couvertes du sang de cet homme. Il n'avait rien fait. Et son fils, il me regardait comme si j'étais un monstre.

Hermione ne sachant que répondre, préféra se pencher vers Drago et le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme s'y abandonna et se laissa bercer par la respiration calme de la jeune femme. Quand il eut retrouvé un peu de son sang-froid, Hermione courut dans la salle de bain, y remplit une bassine d'eau et le ramena dans sa chambre. Avec des gestes très doux, elle prit les mains de Drago entre les siennes et les plongea dans l'eau.

- On fait la paire tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? Un trafiquant et une prostituée, déclara-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire.

- Oui, enfin en parlant de ça, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil interrogateur et Hermione lui raconta alors sa rencontre avec Harry. Drago l'écouta avec attention et ne sembla pas le moins du monde étonné par les révélations de sa compagne. Durant la guerre des sorciers, les deux camps utilisaient la même méthode. Quand elle eut terminée Hermione remarqua que Drago avait l'air épuisé. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et commença à faire couler un bain. Le jeune homme la rejoignit et lui jeta un regard rieur :

- C'est pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Tu as besoin de te détendre. Donne moi ta veste et ta chemise. Je vais les donner à nettoyer.

Drago s'exécuta de bonnes grâces et ôta ses vêtements. Il prit un malin plaisir à voir Hermione rougir tandis qu'il enlevait chaque couche de vêtements. Hermione, gênée, préféra se retourner. Quand il fut complètement nu, il entra dans l'eau et poussa un soupir de plaisir. Hermione ramassa rapidement les vêtements qui traînait à terre et sortit de la pièce sous l'œil espiègle de son compagnon.

Elle traversa rapidement sa chambre et entrouvrit sa porte pour déposer les vêtements de Drago au pied de l'escalier. Elle espérait que Luna les ferait nettoyer pour le lendemain. Mais sa porte était à peine ouverte de quelques centimètres qu'elle entendit deux voix familières dans le couloir en face d'elle et arrêta aussitôt son mouvement.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir faire cela, disait la voix de la jeune femme qu'Hermione reconnut être celle de Luna.

- Luna, je t'en prie.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en elle Harry ?

- Bien sûr que si, c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance. Je suis certain qu'il a réussit à l'embobiner. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de me rapporter si jamais tu observes quelque chose d'inhabituel chez eux, d'accord ?

Hermione, toujours cachée, vit Luna se tortiller sur elle-même. Elle semblait gênée.

- Eh bien en fait, reprit-elle, j'ai déjà observé quelque chose.

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il. Quoi donc ?

- Eh bien, ma chambre est concomitante à celle d'Hermione et toutes les nuits depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, disons que j'ai eu des difficultés à dormir car ils sont vraiment…bruyants. Or la nuit dernière, je n'ai rien entendu du tout, juste des murmures comme des discussions et ensuite Drago qui paye pour avoir Hermione pour lui toute seule pendant des semaines…J'ai trouvé ça bizarre.

- Tu crois qu'ils projettent de s'enfuir tous les deux ? Ou pire qu'Hermione aurait pu lui dire à propos de l'enquête ?

- Je n'en sais rien, soupira Luna. Mais j'ai bien entendu qu'Hermione lui faisait une scène car il était avec une autre fille de la maison et ensuite j'ai entendu parler d'argent.

- Tout cela est bien étrange, commenta Harry. Mais le fait qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble…physiquement parlant m'inquiète. J'ai peur qu'il la quitte si vraiment elle n'arrive plus à le satisfaire. Il ne faut pas qu'elle devienne une…amie. Il faut qu'elle reste sa maîtresse.

Hermione fronça les sourcils derrière sa porte. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'Harry ne lui ferait pas confiance. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il irait jusqu'à parler de sa vie intime avec la femme de ménage de sa maison. Toujours est-il qu'il avait des soupçons et Luna également. Et, pensa-t-elle, dans leur situation, il fallait absolument que leur comportement paraisse habituel.

- Cela fait combien de temps que Malfoy est avec elle ? demanda soudainement Harry.

- Un peu plus d'une heure, répondit Luna.

- Et ?

- Et quand je suis allé dans ma chambre il y a une demi heure, j'ai juste entendu des chuchotements.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais aller vérifier que tout se passe bien entre eux ? proposa le jeune homme.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'écria Luna. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Tu as juste à prétendre que tu viens récupérer du linge sale, répliqua Harry.

Voyant Luna hésiter, Hermione referma le plus discrètement possible la porte et courut dans la salle de bain. Elle y entra, ferma la porte et s'y adossa. Drago la voyant paniquée et à bout de souffle, lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ?

- Chut ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Hermione reprit son souffle et tendit l'oreille. Soudain, alors qu'elle était presque rassurée, elle entendit la voix de Luna, qui l'appelait, retentir dans sa chambre.

- Mince ! s'exclama-t-elle.

En un éclair, Hermione ôta sa robe, puis ses dessous, sous l'œil complètement ahuri de Drago tandis qu'on entendait en voix de fond Luna qui semblait se rapprocher de la salle de bain.

- Hermione ? Tu es dans la salle de bain ? J'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose ? Je peux entrer ?

Alors que Luna avait la main sur la poignée de porte de la salle de bain, Hermione entra dans la baignoire, s'allongea dans les bras de Drago et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.

* * *

_Fin de ce chapitre !_

_J'espère que vous l'avez aimé !_

_Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à reviewer ça me fait énormément plaisir !_

_Merci à vous tous de continuer à me lire !_

_Bonnes vacances !_


	10. Running away

**Chapitre 10 : Running away**

Drago mit quelques secondes à comprendre la situation mais dès qu'il sentit les lèvres d'Hermione pressées contre les siennes, il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Cela faisait des mois qu'il attendait cet instant et il comptait bien en profiter. Il ferma les yeux et approfondit leur baiser.

Hermione en revanche, se trouvait dans une situation inconfortable. D'une part, elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle était nue et se pressait contre le corps de Drago. Elle savait l'effet que cela ne tarderait pas à lui faire, et d'autre part, elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide car l'entrée de Luna dans la salle de bain était imminente. Cependant quand elle sentit les bras fermes de son compagnon la serrer, elle abandonna toutes ses réserves et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa les mains de Drago se promener sur son dos et chacune de ses caresses semblaient réveiller son corps qu'elle croyait complètement engourdi depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Quand leur baiser pris fin, elle rouvrit les yeux. Drago la regardait. Un mélange de plaisir, de douceur et de perplexité se lisait dans ses yeux. Hermione lui sourit doucement et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de contentement.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Luna apparut. Les linges qu'elle portait lui tombèrent des mains et elle poussa un petit cri. Drago poussa un grognement et s'exclama tandis qu'Hermione reprenait ses esprits :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?

- Je…je suis désolée, je voulais seulement parler avec Hermione.

- Laisse-nous ! s'écria Drago.

La femme de chambre, effrayée, se précipita hors de la salle de bain et sortit en courant de la chambre. Dans le couloir, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Harry qui l'attendait de pied ferme. La voyant essoufflée et passablement apeurée il lui demanda :

- Alors qu'as-tu vu ?

La jeune femme le regarda un instant d'un air effaré, secoua la tête et déclara :

- Crois-moi Harry, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter au sujet de leurs rapports physiques.

- Ça veut dire que tu les as surpris en train de…

- Oui, coupa Luna. Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as obligé à faire ça !

- C'était pour la bonne cause Luna, répondit Harry. Maintenant retourne dans ta chambre et ouvre l'œil. Je veux que tu m'informes des moindres faits et gestes d'Hermione.

Luna acquiesça et son compagnon, après l'avoir à nouveau félicité, descendit rapidement l'escalier qui menait à la sortie. La femme de chambre resta là quelques instants, toujours abasourdie parce ce qu'elle avait vu puis jugeant qu'il ne faisait pas bon rester plantée devant la chambre du couple, elle battit en retraite vers sa propre chambre.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des paupières tandis que Drago portait une main à son visage. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et murmura :

- Où en étions-nous ?

Il ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers celui de la jeune femme, espérant reprendre leur activité là où l'avait laissé avant l'interruption de Luna. Mais la magie était rompue et Hermione se rendait maintenant compte de son erreur. Elle bénissait l'arrivée de Luna. Qui sait sinon jusqu'où elle aurait été ? Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas retomber dans ses bras. C'était une erreur de croire qu'ils pourraient jamais réussir à être heureux ensemble. Elle avait trop souffert, elle refusait de revivre ça une seconde fois.

Elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur la bouche de Drago pour le stopper dans son mouvement et à l'aide de son autre main, elle prit appui sur le bord de la baignoire et sortit de l'eau. Le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne suis venue dans ton bain que parce que je savais que Luna arrivait. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Harry, il l'a obligé à venir voir si on avait toujours des relations…charnelles. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix.

Hermione attrapa un peignoir en soie qui trainait sur la commode de sa salle de bain et s'en vêtu. Elle sortie rapidement de la salle de bain, mais fut bientôt rattraper par le jeune homme.

- Tu as répondu à mon baiser ! l'accusa-t-il. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas envie que l'on reprenne notre relation quand dès que je te touche, tu t'enflammes sous mes doigts.

- C'est faux ! Totalement faux ! Je jouais la comédie à cause de Luna.

- Prouve-le dans ce cas ! s'écria Drago. Laisse-moi t'embrasser à nouveau et si tu ne réagis pas alors je saurais que tu disais la vérité.

- Cesse donc ces enfantillages Drago. Tu ne vois donc pas que nous devons faire face à des problèmes plus importants qu'un simple baiser ? gémit Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Elle semblait visiblement dépassée par les événements et la colère de son compagnon fondit comme neige au soleil dès qu'il posait un regard sur son visage décomposé. Drago s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui prit les mains avec une grande douceur.

- On va s'en sortir Hermione, lui murmura-t-il. On s'en sort toujours.

Il esquissa un pâle sourire continua :

- Il faut juste que l'on trouve une solution à notre problème.

- Quel problème ? demanda Hermione, en souriant à son tour. Tu parles du fait que l'on soit coincés dans une de nos vies réincarnées ou bien du fait que je sois une prostituée en planque pour faire tomber le grand bandit que tu es ?

- Hum, je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse faire grand-chose quant au fait que l'on soit coincés dans nos vies antérieures. Soit on va revenir dans nos vrais corps au bout d'un moment, soit nos très chers amis à Poudlard vont bien trouver un moyen de nous ramener ! répliqua Drago.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que ce sont ces mêmes soi-disant amis qui nous sont envoyés volontairement dans ce voyage dans le passé qui vont nous aider à revenir ? Écoute Drago, je suis fatiguée de tous ces changements de corps et d'époque. Je veux rentrer à Poudlard, dans mon corps… Ah si seulement on avait nos baguettes, on pourrait essayer de nous faire revenir nous-mêmes.

- Ma chérie tu es vraiment un génie !

- Ne m'appelle pas « chérie » ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Mon amour, tu es un génie ! corrigea le jeune homme. Il faut qu'on trouve des sorciers et qu'on leur demande de nous renvoyer chez nous. Nous, même si on avait une baguette, on ne pourrait rien faire, nous sommes des moldus dans cette vie.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on trouve des sorciers ici ? Alors qu'aucun sang magique ne coule dans nos veines ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago. Mais c'est une idée à creuser.

- Je suis d'accord. Néanmoins je pense qu'il faut d'abord nous concentrer sur notre problème présent. On doit se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Harry attend que je lui livre des preuves contre toi d'ici peu de temps.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, déclara Drago. Nous devons nous enfuir.

Hermione lui jeta un regard en coin. Pendant leur conversation, elle s'était levée et avait commencé à s'habiller alors que le jeune homme n'était toujours vêtu que d'une seule serviette de bain nouée autour de la taille.

- Ne me regarde pas comme cela Hermione. Tu sais que c'est la seule solution. Si on reste ici, soit mon père soit Harry finiront par nous tomber dessus.

- S'enfuir pour aller où ? demanda la jeune femme. On ne connaît personne ici. Nous n'avons aucun ami envers nous qui nous tourner.

- On trouvera. Écoute Hermione, on n'a pas le choix. Si tu as autre chose à me proposer, je t'écoute ! Sinon, je file dès que possible à l'appartement de mon père où je pourrai récupérer assez d'argent pour qu'on puisse s'en sortir et on part aussitôt après.

La jeune femme avait suspendu tous ses mouvements. Un étrange pressentiment lui chuchotait au plus profond d'elle-même que la fuite n'était pas une bonne idée. Mais aucun autre choix ne s'imposa à son esprit. En désespoir de cause, elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

- Comment va-t-on réussir à disparaître ?

- Ne te préoccupe pas de cela, répondit Drago. Je vais m'occuper de tout. Je passerai te prendre dès demain soir. Surtout agit de façon parfaitement naturelle dans la journée il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit n'en vienne à soupçonner notre fuite.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! s'exclama Hermione. Tous ces voyages dans le temps auront au moins eu le mérite de parfaire mes talents d'actrice.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et décida de retourner dans son bain. Après tout, il était nécessaire qu'il fasse croire aux autres habitants de la maisonnée que tout se passait bien avec Hermione et décida donc qu'il ne partirait pas avant que les premières lueurs du jour ne pointent le bout de leur nez.

Hermione, quant à elle, s'était habillée en tenue de nuit et se glissa sous les draps. Son esprit n'était pas obnubilé par leur fuite mais par ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle de bain. Plus elle y pensait, plus son corps gagnait en température. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'autres hommes que Drago et n'en n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie. Il était le seul qui avait jamais réussi à la faire se sentir désirable. Et plus elle repensait à ces moments intimes, plus elle avait envie de jeter ses doutes et réflexions aux orties et de partir rejoindre Drago dans cette baignoire pour finir ce qu'ils y avaient commencé. «Non, Hermione, non ! » S'exhorta-t-elle. «Tu dois de montrer forte ! Pense qu'il t'a abandonné quand tu en avais le plus besoin. Pense à… »

Les pensées de la jeune femme furent soudain interrompues par un bruit suspect derrière sa porte d'entrée de chambre. Doucement, elle se leva et s'approcha de l'endroit où le bruit s'était fait entendre. Au pied de sa porte se trouvait un petit morceau de papier qu'elle ramassa et parcourut rapidement du regard : «Rendez-vous cet après-midi, à 14h00 dans les cuisines. Harry». Le sang de la jeune femme se mit à battre intensément dans ses veines. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Drago était toujours dans la baignoire et releva tout de suite la tête à son entrée.

- Décidément, je n'arriverai pas à finir de prendre ce bain tranquillement !

Sans répondre, Hermione lui tendit le papier qu'il lu aussitôt.

- Tu es convaincue maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il. On doit partir le plus tôt possible.

- Que faire ? Dois-je aller à ce rendez-vous ?

- Je pense que oui. Si tu n'y vas pas, ça attiserait les soupçons et on ne pourrait plus s'enfuir.

- On n'arrivera jamais à s'en sortir. Il nous faudrait déjà trouver une excuse pour pouvoir sortir ce soir et dès qu'ils ne nous verrons pas rentrer, l'alerte sera donnée et comme on n'aura pas pris assez d'avance, on…

La jeune femme, qui s'était assise sur le bord de la baignoire, eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Drago se releva et lui colla un baiser mouillé sur les lèvres.

- J'ai une idée, déclara-t-il une fois leur baiser terminé.

* * *

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir. Elle avait choisi de porter une petite robe bleue nuit et avait passé une bonne demi-heure à soigner son maquillage. Elle voulait paraître le plus imprégnée possible par son rôle de prostituée pour ne pas alerter Harry. Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans les cuisines de la maison close. Elle passa devant Mac Gonagall, la patronne de l'établissement, qui lui lança un drôle de regard, empreint de respect et de colère. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Harry été assis à l'une des tables qui composaient le maigre mobilier des cuisines. Mais il n'était pas seul, Luna était avec lui.

- Ah Hermione, te voilà ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Elle paraissait calme et froide mais intérieurement, elle bouillait de rage. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir et n'arrivait pas à croire que son meilleur ami ait accepté qu'elle participe à une telle mission est et ait pu la livrer une pièce de viande à des hommes qu'il juge très dangereux.

- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, reprit-il. Hermione, je voulais te voir aujourd'hui car j'ai reçu des ordres de ma hiérarchie. La situation devient un peu tendue et j'ai besoin que notre affaire avance le plus rapidement possible. Peux-tu me donner des nouvelles informations sur les Malefoy ?

- Pour le moment non, répondit fermement Hermione.

Voyant le visage d'Harry changer et se durcir, elle jugea bon d'ajouter :

- Mais je risque fort d'avoir de nouvelles preuves à charge contre eux d'ici deux jours.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Malefoy m'a avoué que son père l'envoyer en mission spéciale à Denver pour y rencontrer de nouvelles recrues potentielles pour leur entreprise.

- De nouvelles recrues ? Et en quoi cela va-t-il nous intéresser ?

- Il m'emmène avec lui, et il aura sûrement sur lui des notes écrites de Lord V que je pourrais lui dérober. De plus, je pensais, étant donné que nous connaissons désormais la ville où il va recruter de nouveaux malfrats, tu pourrais peut-être envoyer quelques hommes en couverture.

- Oui, murmura Harry. C'est une bonne idée. Si tout fonctionne bien, les hommes en mission et toi-même auront réuni assez de preuves contre Malefoy et ses complices d'ici la fin du mois et nous pourrons procéder à leurs arrestations.

Hermione acquiesça et Luna sourit. Cette dernière semblait visiblement ravie de constater qu'elle en aurait bientôt terminé avec cette mission.

- Cependant, je ne suis pas rassuré à l'idée qu'il t'emmène avec lui, déclara Harry. Je ne pourrais pas te protéger. À moins que je ne vous fasse suivre…

- Non ! S'exclama Hermione un peu trop abruptement. Si jamais, il soupçonne quoique ce soit, j'aurais fait tout cela pour rien. En plus il pourrait vite devenir violent et même si je sais me défendre, je ne suis pas certaine de faire le poids face à lui.

- Oui tu as raison, acquiesça Harry. Mais j'insiste pour que dès que tu arrives à Denver, tu me tiennes au courant de la situation avec des télégrammes réguliers.

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Est-ce tout ? Je dois aller préparer mes bagages avant que Malefoy ne vienne me chercher.

- Quand doit-il arriver ?

- D'ici la fin de journée.

- Bien, répondit Harry. Dans ce cas, je te laisse remonter à ta chambre. Une petite surprise t'y attend.

- Une surprise ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Harry hocha la tête et la jeune femme blêmit. Un étrange pressentiment lui étreignit le ventre mais elle se força à sourire pour ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise. Elle salua Luna et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Elle monta les marches qui menaient au premier étage à reculons et hésita longuement avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre. Elle fit trois pas et retint son souffle. Un homme se tenait dans la pièce, dos à elle. Elle sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes et cherchait vainement un objet à portée de main, qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. Elle se maudissait d'avoir laissé son arme à feu sous son oreiller. Rapidement, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'inconnu, qui, l'ayant sûrement entendu entrer finit par se retourner.

- Hermione, mon amour ! s'écria-t-il en se précipitant vers la jeune femme et en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je viens de revenir d'une mission et Harry m'a donné la permission de venir te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien.

- Harry m'a dit que tu en avais bientôt terminé avec Malefoy. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il ne pourra bientôt plus poser ses sales pattes sur toi.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter que tu te lances dans cette opération. Alors, je sais qu'on n'était pas encore fiancé quand tu as été mise sous couverture mais jamais je ne t'aurais laissé faire si j'avais été présent quand Harry te l'a proposé.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à répondre quand leur ami entra dans la pièce.

- J'espère que tu apprécies ma petite surprise Hermione, déclara Harry en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

- Beaucoup, répondit-elle en serrant les dents.

Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle allait avoir beaucoup de mal à se sortir de cette situation.

- Profitez bien de ces quelques heures ensemble. Hermione, j'attends ton premier télégramme dès ce soir, dit Harry avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de télégramme ? demanda Ron. Tu pars quelque part ?

- Malefoy m'emmène à Denver pour y recruter de nouveaux hommes de main, répondit Hermione en profitant de l'occasion pour s'esquiver de l'étreinte de Ron et pour ramasser le petit bagage à main vide qui se trouvait au sol.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'enquit Ron. Il n'a jamais été question que tu ailles où que ce soit avec lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry me fait suivre et je dois lui envoyer des rapports complets via télégrammes tous les jours. Et je ne pars que pour deux jours.

- Je ne suis pas rassuré du tout !

- Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.

Ron secoua la tête, visiblement peu enclin à la croire mais vint quand même se placer derrière la jeune femme. Il se pencha vers elle et Hermione sentit son souffle dans son cou.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la nuque. Ta peau m'a manqué, ton odeur m'a manqué, ta douceur aussi. Je suis tellement heureux que nous ayons quelques heures devant nous, rien qu'à nous.

Ronald laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps d'Hermione, qui se tendit à l'extrême. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et gifler son ami.

- Ron, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le bon moment pour ça.

- Et pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-il sans cesser de la caresser.

- Parce que je dois me préparer et que si je ne suis pas prête à temps Malefoy pourra se douter que quelque chose cloche.

- Arrête un peu, veux-tu ? Cela fait des semaines que je rêve de pouvoir enfin te tenir dans mes bras.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps Ron !

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'exclama le jeune homme. Laisse-moi faire voyons !

Ron avait retourné la jeune femme et lui devorait le visage de baisers. Hermione ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Elle s'efforça de rester calme mais la peur lui serrait la gorge. Lorsque les mains de son fiancé commencèrent à remonter le jupon de sa robe, elle n'y tint plus et tenta vainement de se libérer de son étreinte.

- Non ! Ron, non !

Le jeune homme vit rouge quand Hermione se débattit vivement entre ses bras.

- Tu laisses cette ordure de Malefoy te toucher et moi je n'ai pas droit de prendre ce qui m'appartient ! déclara-t-il en la laissant se libérer.

- Je ne t'appartiens par Ron. Et je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

Hermione avait fait le tour de son lit et ferma son bagage à main désormais rempli de vêtements et de sa trousse de toilette. Ron la rejoignit en trois enjambées et lui enserra les épaules. Son visage était devenu rouge de colère.

- Tu veux que je te paye moi aussi ! C'est ça que tu veux, sale putain ?

Ron secoua Hermione pendant quelques secondes avant la jeter sur le lit. Il s'écroula sur elle et commença à lui arracher ses vêtements. Hermione, qui se débattait comme une sauvage, tenta de se défendre avec ses poings et pieds mais ils furent bientôt immobilisés par les bras et le poids de son agresseur. En désespoir de cause, elle se mit rapidement à hurler et à appeler au secours. Mais elle savait bien que personne ne répondrait. À cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans cette aile de la maison. Quand son corsage céda sous les gestes violents du jeune homme, des larmes de rage et de peur se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Tu aurais dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de me rejeter. J'ai entendu des rumeurs, des bruits de couloir sur toi et Malefoy. Des rumeurs qui disaient que toi et lui ne faisiez pas que vous envoyez en l'air. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte que c'était vrai. Tu t'es abaissé à son niveau. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces femmes qui vendent leur corps. Et tu vas me payer cette humiliation.

Ron releva le haut de son corps pour dégager une de des mains et tenta de baisser son pantalon. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une brève détonation retentit. Le visage de Ron se figea en une grimace crispée. Hermione sentit la main qui lui emprisonnait les poignets se détendre et une tache de sang se répandre sur son torse. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écroula sur Hermione qui sentit le liquide chaud se répandre sur son ventre nu. Rapidement, elle se dégagea et avisa Mac Gonagall qui se tenait debout devant elle, une arme à feu entre les mains. Hermione reprit bien vite ses esprits et se précipita vers Ron qui gisait sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Il ne respire presque plus, s'écria Hermione. Il faut faire quelque chose. Faites appeler un médecin.

- Non ! répondit calmement Mac Gonagall. Personne ne touche à mes filles, qu'elles soient sous couverture ou non. Il mérite de mourir.

- Mais…

Hermione tenta vainement d'endiguer l'afflux de sang mais cessa bientôt de faire pression sur la poitrine de son fiancé quand elle dit que Ron ne respirait plus et que son pouls ne battait plus.

- Il est mort, balbutia-t-elle.

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre des affaires et de filer, déclara la patronne. Quelqu'un pourrait arriver et tu ne pourrais plus fuir.

- Non, je ne peux pas le laisser. Je dois…

- Ne fait pas l'idiote, répondit-elle en posant sur les épaules d'Hermione un manteau et en lui tendant son bagage à main. Je t'ai sauvé mais je ne laisserais pas ma maison couler à cause de toi. Quand quelqu'un entrera dans la pièce je dirais que j'y suis entrée après avoir entendu le coup de feu et que je t'ai vu l'arme à la main et que tu m'as bousculé avant de t'enfuir pour rejoindre ton amant.

Hermione resta tétanisée, comme si elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce que Mac Gonagall lui avait dit.

- Entends-tu ce que je dis ? s'exclama cette dernière. Ferme ce manteau, ton corsage est déchiré et tu es couverte de sang. Maintenant file.

Mac Gonagall lui secoua légèrement le bras, ce qui fit aussitôt réagir la jeune femme. S'efforçant de ne pas laisser son regard s'égarer sur le corps sans vie de Ron, elle ferma les boutons de son manteau long et agrippa son bagage. Elle descendit rapidement les marches et se hâta vers la sortie. L'air frais qui lui cingla le visage lorsqu'il mit les pieds dehors lui fit énormément de bien et aussitôt, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle repéra presque immédiatement une voiture noire garée devant l'entrée de la maison et reconnu Ivan, le chauffeur et fils de la patronne du bordel. En moins de deux secondes, elle fut devant lui et lui demanda s'il pouvait la conduire à un rendez-vous en centre-ville. Il accepta prestement et il l'exhorta à s'asseoir à l'arrière. D'un geste rapide, elle jeta sa valise sur le siège en cuir et s'apprêtait à s'y installer quand elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

C'était Harry.

- Lâche-moi Harry, répondit-elle en tentant de se dégager.

- Explique-moi ce qui se passe. Où est Ron ?

- Tu vas me laisser partir Harry, déclara Hermione en sortant de sa poche l'arme qu'elle avait récupérée dans sa chambre avant de quitter la pièce. Ou je te jure que je tire.

Ivan était sorti de la voiture et observa la scène, ne sachant trop que faire. Hermione tremblait et des larmes avaient réapparu dans ses yeux. Harry, lui, avait le visage fermé.

- Tout va bien madame ? demanda le chauffeur.

- Tout va très bien. Ce monsieur allait partir, répondit Hermione. Nous y allons tout de suite Ivan. Pour la dernière fois Harry, lâche-moi.

- Tu n'oseras jamais tirer, répondit le policier en affichant un sourire sarcastique.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout, répondit Hermione en pointant le canon de son arme sur la poitrine du jeune homme.

Celui-ci observa un instant le regard de la jeune femme. De nombreux sentiments semblaient y livrer bataille : détermination, colère, peur. Il la connaissait et savait jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'avait engagé. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, il lui lâcha le bras et se recula de deux pas. Hermione en profita pour se glisser dans la voiture et ordonna au chauffeur de démarrer rapidement. Harry se doutant que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire se hâta de s'engouffrer dans la maison et monta dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il y trouva la patronne de l'établissement en train de fermer les paupières de Ron, qui baignait toujours dans son sang.

* * *

Drago finissait de mettre les liasses de billets dans sa mallette quand il entendit des coups précipités frappés à la porte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il avait fait en sorte de donner des missions à tous les hommes qui étaient sous ses ordres pour les éloigner de cet appartement où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver assez d'argent pour que lui et Hermione puissent disparaître. Les coups continuèrent et il se souvint soudain qu'il avait laissé cette adresse à Hermione en cas d'urgence. Il ouvrit la porte et une tornade brune en larmes se jeta dans ses bras. Elle sanglota lourdement pendant quelques minutes avant que Drago ne parviennent à la calmer.

- Que s'est-il passé Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- Ron… hoqueta- t-elle. C'était mon fiancé...Il a essayé de… Mac Gonagall l'a tué. Je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

- Ma pauvre chérie, murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour tenter de la calmer.

- J'ai dû m'enfuir. Harry a essayé de m'en empêcher, je l'ai menacé avec l'arme que tu m'as laissée. Il va nous poursuivre.

- À ton avis, combien as-tu pris d'avance sur lui ?

- Dix, peut-être quinze minutes maximum, balbutia la jeune femme. Le chauffeur m'a emmené ici mais je pense qu'il va tout dire à Harry une fois rentré. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il est déjà notre poursuite.

- Dans ce cas, on file ici tout de suite, déclara Drago en la faisant se lever.

Il ramassa le bagage Hermione, pris sa mallette de billets et se dépêcha de sortir de l'appartement. En moins de deux minutes, il s'était installé dans la voiture de Drago et celui-ci l'a fit démarrer en trombe.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Hermione

- Au port. Je nous ai réservé deux billets sur un paquebot à destination de l'Angleterre, sous deux noms d'emprunt. Le navire quitte le port à 20h00 ce soir, mais si on peut embarquer maintenant sous nos faux noms, on devrait être tranquille jusqu'au départ.

- Combien de temps avant d'arriver là-bas ?

- Une bonne trentaine de minutes.

- On n'y arrivera jamais. Harry saura que l'on va essayer de s'enfuir. Il va mettre en place des barrages à toutes les sorties de la ville, y compris au port.

Drago soupira et fixa son regard sur la route. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il avait de gros doutes concernant la réussite de leur plan. Il avait remarqué que des hommes avaient tenté de le suivre ce matin même en sortant de la maison close. Il avait réussi à les semer mais mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils n'aient pas retrouvé sa trace peu de temps après. La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées.

- Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose.

- Il ne va rien m'arriver Hermione, promit Drago.

- Tu ne peux pas l'affirmer. Plus on avance dans cette découverte de nos vies antérieures, pire c'est. Pour le moment on n'a pas vécu une seule vie où nous étions heureux et où l'on ne se faisait pas tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire Hermione ?

- Je sais que tu voudrais que l'on se donne une seconde chance mais ces voyages me font réaliser que ça ne peut pas fonctionner entre nous.

- Je ne vois pas les choses de la même manière, répondit Drago en serrant les dents. Ce que je vois, c'est que dans chacune de nos vies passées, nous étions ensemble et aussi amoureux que nous le sommes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis toujours amoureuse de toi ?

- Drago accusa le coup et lança un regard blessé à la jeune femme.

- De plus, nous nous aimons peut-être dans ces vies mais l'univers semble vouloir nous séparer. Je suis désolée Drago, je sais que cela te peine…

- Mais rien du tout, répliqua ce dernier. Tu peux bien argumenter comme tu veux Hermione. Tu ne feras pas changer d'avis nous concernant. Tu ne pourras pas non plus m'empêcher de me battre pour nous.

- Tu es une vraie tête de mule Drago Malefoy !

- C'est pour cette raison que tu m'aimes ! répondit-il en essayant d'afficher un sourire charmeur.

Il se voulait désinvolte mais intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur des paroles de sa compagne. Il les comprenait et même s'il ne partageait pas ses inquiétudes, il craignait de ne pas réussir à la convaincre de dépasser ces peurs. Il secoua vivement la tête et se concentra sur la route. Ils arrivaient en vue du port et longeaient pour le moment les docks. Le jeune homme commença à se détendre. Dans une dizaine de minutes, ils devraient être arrivés et embarqués à bord du paquebot qui les mènerait jusqu'à leur liberté. Mais soudain, Drago pila net et tenta vainement de faire demi-tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On nous a suivi. Je vais tenter de prendre une rue annexe.

Mais des coups de feu retentissaient déjà dans la rue et la vitre arrière de leur véhicule explosa bruyamment. Drago cria à Hermione :

- Baisse-toi !

Un de leurs pneus éclata et le jeune homme perdit le contrôle de la voiture. Une nouvelle rafle de balle fut tirée et Drago fut touché à l'épaule gauche. Vrillé par la douleur, il lâcha le volant. Sa voiture tourna sur elle-même et sortit de la route. Elle se dirigea à vive allure vers le bord du quai. Le véhicule heurta les petites pierres qui bordaient le quai mais ces dernières, ne l'arrêtèrent pas et il plongea à pic dans la mer. Le monstre de métal s'enfonça rapidement dans l'eau.

Harry, qui se trouvait dans une des voitures qui avaient pris en chasses Drago et Hermione vit le véhicule du couple sortir de la route et se précipiter dans l'eau. Il se gara rapidement bord du quai.

- Tenez-vous prêts ! criait-il à ses hommes qui se tenaient à ses côtés. Dès qu'ils remonteront à la surface vous les tiendrez en joug mais vous ne tirerez pas. Je les veux vivants.

Mais le couple ne parviendra jamais à s'extirper de la voiture. La tête de Dragon heurta le volant lors de la chute de la voiture et le jeune homme perdit connaissance alors que l'eau glacée envahissait lentement l'habitacle. Hermione, avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine quelques minutes auparavant. Elle était déjà morte avant que leur voiture ne plonge dans la mer.

* * *

**Southampton, Angleterre. 1831**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et comprit aussitôt qu'elle avait dû changer de vie réincarnée. Elle se trouvait dans une charmante petite chambre, très propre et baignée par le soleil extérieur. Elle porta son attention sur le mobilier et data vaguement l'époque à l'ère victorienne. Elle se releva légèrement de la position allongée dans laquelle elle se trouvait et poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle était enceinte, et aux vues de la proéminence son ventre, elle ne devait pas être très loin de son terme. Une bouffée de panique envahit. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte, elle ne pouvait pas mettre un enfant au monde. Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait ni qui était le père. « Oh Mon Dieu, le père ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle avait peur de découvrir son identité. Après les désastres de ses relations amoureuses dans ses vies précédentes, elle s'attendait au pire ! Ses pensées furent soudain interrompues lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Mère ! s'écria la petite fille aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Regardez le joli jouet que père m'a ramené de son voyage.

L'enfant tendit une petite poupée en tissu vers Hermione qui, abasourdie, ne savait que répondre. Pour se donner une contenance, elle s'efforça de sourire. Elle entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas et leva le regard. Drago, majestueux dans son costume d'époque, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. La petite fille se précipita dans ses bras.

- Je venais juste montrer à mère la jolie poupée que vous m'avez offert. Je l'adore. Je vais aller la mettre au lit dans ma chambre, décréta la petite fille, en courant hors de la pièce.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione qui était restée interdite devant la scène qui venait de se jouer devant elle. Doucement, il a pris dans ses bras et murmura :

- Tu vois, on l'a notre vie heureuse ici.

Hermione s'écarta lentement de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

_Ndla : Voilà, je suis de retour après une longue absence ! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur et continuerez de me lire !_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


End file.
